


Hero Worship

by DarkLadyArcher



Series: DC Hero Worship [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Dom!Oliver, Dom!Roy, Dom!Slade, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Identity Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merlyn/Roy, Moresomes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quentin Lance Voyerism, Roleplay, Roy/ own character, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Slade/Barry/Roy, Slade/Merlyn/Roy, Slade/Oliver/Roy, Slade/Roy, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub!Barry, Sub!Roy, Threesome, dildo, mention of rape, spit & cum for lube, sub!oc, sub!oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyArcher/pseuds/DarkLadyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles into Roy/Oliver relationships that are much more then student/mentor shown on the show. Stories come from my imagination connecting to scenes in the show or a complete twist AU of the storyline. Each chapter has summary of the short stories contained in side. Most of them do not connect in any way unless indicated in the notes. New chapter: School Haze</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lessons in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a changing of the last scene of Season 3 Episode 3 Corto Maltese. Beyond that it is purely Porn without Plot.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light sub/dom, sub!Roy, Dom!Oliver, kink  
> I do have a fan fiction.net w/ similar story/plot under pen darkarcherlady.

Title: Hero Worship  
Cota to Season 3 Ep 3 Corto Maltese:

“I had a good teacher…judgmental and occasionally temperamental.” Roy stated leaning on a table across from Oliver.  
“Those are the best kind. The hard ones always teach you the most about life.” Oliver stated his voice sounded distant as if he was remembering someone else.  
“I learned a lot about life from you Oliver.” Roy stated stepping forward. “How to defend my self with a bow was just one of the many talents you taught me.”  
“You were a quick student.” Oliver stated smiling. He stood up from where he had been leaning on the table. They now were only a few inches apart.  
“I want to learn everything you have to offer.” Roy stated looking up into Oliver’s eyes, answering a question that had been asked previously.  
“Everything?” Oliver verified and moved closer, his breath played against Roy’s lips.  
“Yes,” Roy answered, Oliver’s hands came up to hold his face as he leaned in a few more inches to kiss him. Roy immediately relaxed he opened his mouth to Oliver and pushed against his tongue as it entered. He knew about kissing, it was the more intimate matters he hoped Oliver would teach him about.  
“First lesson, how to use your mouth effectively in any situation.” Oliver stated smiling. Roy felt pressure on his shoulders and he was led down to the floor on to his knees. Directly in front of him was Oliver’s groin. Roy’s hands instinctively came up to help unzip his pants but Oliver caught his hands. “No,” Roy looked up at Oliver surprised, he saw lust in his eyes and glint of playfulness, “I want you to do it with your mouth.”  
Roy raised an eyebrow but went back to the task with more determination. Oliver’s erection was obvious now and Roy leaned forward and breathed in his musk. He had been getting used to smelling Oliver’s sweat, Oliver had been teaching him hand-to-hand combat and had consistently been winning usually with Roy on his back and Oliver on top of him.  
Roy sucked on Oliver’s clothed cock, kissing and licking as if it was free from it’s confines. Oliver moaned placing his hands on the table to prevent himself from quickening the pleasure. Roy finally got hold of the zipper and pulled on it, slowly as his erection was now making his pants very tight, Roy revealed Oliver’s jock strap.  
One of Oliver’s first lessons was explaining why wearing a jock strap made more sense then boxers in their line of work. Roy had jerked off many nights to imagining Oliver doing the salmon ladder in just his strap. Roy sucked and played with the strap spending more time on making it wet then pulling it aside to reveal Oliver’s cock.  
Oliver moaned at the teasing the young man was doing and almost forgot himself as his hands came up to Roy’s head and pushed him harder onto his cock. “Roy you tease…”  
Roy smiled around the covered cock and pulled back slightly, licking at it. “I learned from the best.” Then he went in hard with his teeth. Oliver’s hips pushed forward on instinct at the sharp bite.  
“Damn kid.” Oliver moaned. Roy smiled at the off-handed compliment and continued he pulled back the strap and revealed Oliver’s hard dripping cock. It pushed up against Roy’s nose and Roy breathed in its smell. He opened his mouth and pulled in Oliver’s cock, almost to the hilt. Oliver pressed his hands to the back of Roy’s neck encouraging the boy.  
Roy opened his mouth more pushing further swallowing more. He pulled back breathing in oxygen and kissed and licked at the head, teasing Oliver more.  
“Boy you don’t seem to need any lessons when it comes to blow jobs.” Oliver praised his protege.  
“You were the first cock I sucked Oliver, when I thanked you for rescuing me last year. I just wanted to give you my gratitude and sucking you off was the first thing that came to mind to show my appreciation.” Roy explained as he bent low to suck at Oliver’s balls.  
“Roy get up.” Oliver stated sounding more desperate then demanding. Roy followed his orders. “Lean over the table.” Oliver stated.  
Roy smiled slightly and did as he was told, but not without turning and slowly removing his pants to reveal his ass to his mentor. Oliver licked his lips knowing that Roy was teasing him wanting him to speed up and just get to the main lesson. However Oliver had learned a lot more about discipline then Roy had and he wanted to teach his young protege control.  
“You need to learn control Roy.” Oliver stated as he kneeled behind Roy’s ass.  
“No more slapping water please, I don’t think I can stand another…Oh Oliver yes!” Roy’s complaining turned into moans as Oliver pushed his tongue into his ass.  
Oliver was determined to spend time teasing the young boy licking at his ass, making him moan with want and need for Oliver’s larger appendage. Oliver slowly added one finger then two, pumping in and out a few times then going back in with his tongue. Roy was begging by now not caring how loud he was. He went from demanding Oliver fuck him to moaning incoherently.  
Oliver for his part had an erection that needed attention and the ass he was playing with was begging for him to bury it deep inside. He stood up and pushed against Roy’s ass, Roy stilled not wanting to do or say the wrong thing to stop Oliver from pushing inside.  
Oliver smiled. He stepped away and went to his supplies. He pulled out a few things. Roy sat up watching his mentor trying to gauge what he was doing.  
Oliver pulled back his bow and shot two arrows quickly at the target wall.  
“Roy get up and go to the target wall.” Oliver requested. Roy stood up removing his pants quickly as to not take too much time he walked over to the wall where two arrows protruded from it, about a foot above his head almost evenly spaced.  
“Put your hands on each arrow.” Oliver stated. Roy did as asked and realized what was going to happen as Oliver came forward with rope. Oliver tied his arms to the arrow, lightly but tight enough to not be too easy to escape.  
“Today’s lesson, how to escape a trap while distracted.” Oliver stated. To reach Roy’s arms he had to press into Roy’s body. Roy pushed against his erection wanting some friction on his cock, which had been ignored entirely since the lesson started.  
“Oliver why can’t we ever do things like normal…”  
“We are not normal, Roy.” Oliver stated pushing two fingers into Roy’s ass as he picked up Roy's legs and wrapped them around his waist. “Now escape from those bonds and I will let you come.” The last thing he had in his hand was a cock ring, he placed it around Roy’s balls while Roy moaned, not knowing if it was from frustration or being turned on even more.  
“I will escape if you fuck me.” Roy countered pushing down and then using his muscles to pump a few times on Oliver’s fingers.  
“Damn boy you know how to negotiate a deal.” Oliver stated kissing him, sucking at his lips and removing his fingers from Roy’s ass.  
“I had a good teacher.” Roy stated as Oliver finally pushed his cock into his ass. Oliver stilled. Roy whined trying to move his body but Oliver held him still.  
“Remember control Roy,” Oliver stated as he struggled not to piston into the tight ass.  
“Remember pleasure Oliver.” Roy countered as he pulled one of his hands from the bonds and grabbed Oliver’s head. They kissed harsh, rough and needy. More teeth then tongue. “What would you do to me if I was a bad boy? If I couldn’t control myself?” Roy asked. He squeezed his ass tight making Oliver moan and lean heavily on Roy to try and resist, to try and keep control of the situation.  
“I would punish you.” Oliver stated, though it sounded weaker then he wanted it to too, as his body reacted and he pulled out and then pushed in again.  
“Then do it Oliver.” Roy’s other hand found its way to Oliver’s ass playing with his hole. “Punish me.”  
Oliver couldn’t keep still. His body pushed hard and fast into the young boy’s wanton body. They used the wall to help keep them up. Soon neither of them cared. Oliver kneeled on the floor, Roy road him fast and hard moaning about how good Oliver felt in his ass. Oliver pulled Roy close and spanked him as Roy continued to ride him as they lay out on the mat. Then they rolled over, Oliver pulled Roy’s legs up to his shoulders and Oliver fucked him. Every in stroke hit Roy’s prostrate. Roy’s head was thrown back and his eyes were shut and he moaned encouragements.  
Then Oliver pulled out, Roy went on all fours and Oliver fucked him into the mat. This was one of their favorite positions. Roy let Oliver take all frustrations he had on the world out on him and Roy didn’t mind a few bruises and scratches to remind himself how lucky he was to have Oliver as a mentor.  
Oliver finally touched his cock and released the cock ring. He pumped Roy’s cock in time with his strokes and Roy didn’t last long. He exploded and pumped cum all over the mat. Oliver pushed in and spilled into Roy’s ass. He then pulled out and licked up any cum that was dripping out. Then he turned Roy over and cleaned off his dick. Finally he moved up to languidly kiss Roy, the kiss was slow, deliberate and full of the romance that never seemed to make its way onto the training mats when the sessions started.  
“I lov…” Roy tried to speak but Oliver interrupted with a long sensual kiss.  
“I know.” Oliver said smiling.


	2. The Glades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy thanks the hood for rescuing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not meant to be connected to ch.1, however it could be based on comments made in that chapter.  
> Blowjob, identity kink, slight sub/dom

The Glades  
An Arrow Interlude  
“I never got to thank you for rescuing me.” It was the cheesiest line Roy had ever said, probably has ever heard yet it was the truth. He only hoped it would stop the dark shadowy man from leaving him in the alley alone. A red arrow protruding from the wall the only indication that they had met.  
“I don’t rescue people for the glory or the praise…” The man’s voice was distorted. Roy wasn’t really listening, the man, the hero, his hero had spoken. Roy stepped forward afraid of the man’s ability to disappear into the shadows, he approached slowly.  
“I know, I want to thank you, I would have…I was at a very bad place when he captured me. You gave me purpose…” Roy explained. No movement in the shadow the man neither came forward nor retreated, Roy chalked that up as a win for him. “You taught me that there was a reason for me to live, I want…I need to thank you.” Roy reached up just enough to touch the leather hood.  
“You are so much more worthy then I am of survival…” The man whispered. He didn’t turn towards him yet he still didn’t run away.  
“Roy, my name is Roy.” He spoke as he stepped in beside the man and stepped forward tentatively. In the shadow of the hood, the man’s face was darkness against black. Roy didn’t care, he pressed his hands against the man’s chest. “Please let me.” He stated and knelt to the ground in front of his hero.  
He heard a harsh intake of breath and then a hand came up to his shoulder as if to push him away. He placed his hand on it and squeezed looking up into where he suspected the man’s face, eyes, mouth, tongue, throat, neck, chest and groin was. He begged with his eyes and a hand came up against the back of his neck and pushed forward.  
Roy didn’t second guess the command, he immediately released his hands and grabbed at the growing bulge in front of him. It didn’t take long for the warm seeping appendage to be released from the confines of the leather pants. He sucked in his hero’s dick immediately. Opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against the pulsating member he moaned against it.  
The hands pushed against his neck he swallowed more, relaxing his throat feeling the dick hit the back of his throat. The man’s moans gave him courage to continue, he was giving the man pleasure, he was making him weak in the knees and loose his composure. Even though Roy knew he would never feel strong around this man, that he would never feel like a hero, at this moment he felt he had a purpose. To give pleasure as well as receive it.  
Sucking and licking at the dick encouraged the man to move his hands along Roy’s face, he slowly traced his eyes, nose, and mouth as if memorizing every moment. Roy only dreamed that the man would go home and dream of the encounter later reliving every pleasurable moment.  
The man’s breathing was coming in heavy pants now, sweaty palms pressed against the back of his neck encouraging Roy to go faster.  
“Ah…Roy…” The man stated as he pushed violently into Roy’s mouth and let himself release. Roy slurped and licked up every last drop savoring the taste.  
He leaned back on his legs, pulling at his own dick, spent sometime in between sucking his hero’s dick and swallowing the man’s cum.  
“Thank You.” Roy stated.  
He felt a hand on his cheek a slight pull as if the man wanted to bring him closer, then a siren was heard in the distance. Roy got up and stepped backwards away from the shadowed man, he watched as he disappeared into the night.


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Roy is Oliver's Executive Assistant and has certain duties to perform. Oliver is frustrated when he realizes Roy is thinking about the Hood. Roy finds himself in a situation he might not want to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kink, identity porn, potential rape if you look sideways, sub/dom

Best Laid Plans  
slight AU/OOC  
Roy didn’t intend to try and find the vigilante again three nights in a row. It wasn’t his intention to suck him off again, this time moving his hands underneath the leather jerkin and scratching against his tight abs, wishing he could see them in some light other then the sliver of the moon. He had not intended to mark an alley wall with his cum as the vigilante pumped his tight rough hands against his needy dick. He had leaned heavily on the wall long after the warmth of the man had left his back, wishing he didn’t need the man to moan his name so wantonly again…  
“Roy…ROy…ROY!!!”  
Roy suddenly jumped out of his sexual haze looking around embarrassed to find he was still in the boardroom but it had emptied of all the Queen Consolidated board members except for a very annoyed Oliver Queen.  
“Who were you thinking of?” Oliver Queen was leaning over him eyes dark with curiosity. Roy had only given the man hand jobs up until now, feeling like he was cheating on the now nightly ritual with the shadowed vigilante. He now realized Oliver was a man he could name, see, feel and kiss…  
“You…” Roy lied and moved forward to press his lips against the man’s mouth. A spark of familiarity made Roy still.  
“Really?” Oliver Queen pulled back pressing his hand against Roy’s growing erection in his personal assistant to the CEO of Queen Consolidated fancy pressed pants. “Not the masked vigilante that saved you 3 nights ago?” Roy stiffened like a deer caught in the headlights. Oliver smiled as if hiding a secret behind his tipped lips. “There is not a lot I don’t know about where my staff,” Hands quickly unzipped his pants and released Roy’s dick, “have been.”  
“I…”  
“Do not think of him, he is a killer, not a hero.” Oliver stated with more conviction then Roy thought possible for just a highly sexually active playboy CEO. Oliver’s mouth sucked at his tongue and dived inside to explore his mouth. The kiss was intense, more then Roy had ever felt before. However the lips were familiar and so was the taste, how could that be unless…  
“Oliver.” A voice said bluntly outside their sexual haze.  
“Diggle I told you not to disturb…”  
“The events we were discussing earlier are occurring…now!” Diggle stated emphasizing the words seemed to make Oliver stop.  
Suddenly Roy felt very cold. What was happening?  
“I am truly sorry…” Roy almost believed him. “I really want to stay but this…this can’t wait.”  
“Oliver?!?” Diggle said almost anxious. Roy was left in the boardroom dick hard and leaking.  
Roy was not happy with what had happened with Oliver. He didn’t understand what was so important that Oliver had to leave him hanging and hard. He was frustrated and as he walked into the Glades he was ready to take his frustration out on whoever approached him. Three goons tried to take him, he was beating them pretty well when an arrow hit one of the man’s hands and he screamed. Roy looked up to see an archer on the roof.  
“I had it under control.” Roy stated annoyed as the archer approached him.  
He didn’t say a word only came up and turned him around. Roy felt the man’s body press against him he didn’t want to give in too quickly but he was in need of a good release and this man was a warm body ready to give him what he wanted.  
Roy let the man suck at his neck, hands scratched at his nipples and Roy arched into the man’s hot body. The hands which had been underneath his shirt moved to his ignored erection, it pressed hard against his pants. Roy sighed audibly as his cock was released and finally able to stretch out to it’s full length. The hand was rough and calloused the way he remembered.  
Roy pushed back against the man’s own hard cock, wanting him to be encouraged to go further. His hero had avoided fucking him, only giving hand jobs and not even taking off their clothes. However tonight the archer did not seem to hesitate. He pulled at Roy’s pants pulling them down around his knees. Then two fingers came to Roy’s mouth and he sucked them in, a moan could be heard as Roy played with the fingers making them wet. They left his mouth and traveled down to his asshole.  
Pushing in with no real warning Roy moaned loudly. The archer was being rougher then usual and Roy didn’t particularly mind, he did indeed like to be dominated and tonight his hero seemed to be up to the task. As the fingers began to open him up and hit his prostrate every few strokes, Roy began to moan loudly.  
The body shifted behind him. A hand was placed on his mouth to stop him from making too much noise, the other held his hips as the cock sunk in. One smooth stroke found their bodies pressed together. Roy bit down on the man’s hand to stop himself from screaming, the man in turn bit hard against his neck in response and Roy burst against the alley wall.  
With his body weak and relaxed the archer began his fucking. It was intense and the pain was just on the edge of the pleasure at all times. Roy was fucked by the archer hard and quick, then he slowed to a pace that was agonizing as his cock began to grow hard again. Roy came a second time and the man licked at the bite mark on his neck. The man then pushed one more time and came hard and long into Roy’s ass.  
Roy was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. “Tell your friend, the hood, that I will not be so gentle with you next time.” The man’s voice was deep and nothing like his hero. Roy suddenly realized he had been taken for a fool. The man he had just let fuck him was not his Hero but a complete stranger. Who was the mysterious Dark Archer? How did he know his hero?


	4. Getting Vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable ‘Sex Pollen’ Drabble, with a twist…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex pollen made them do it, sub/dom, blowjob, rimming, sex

Vertigo the new drug in Starling City was a strong aphrodisiac if one was given too much their heart would explode from adrenaline and the hormone rush (author note: real science was harmed in the writing of this porn with plot). Unfortunately Oliver was hit with the drug, fortunately Roy had gone undercover for Diggle. However things had gone south and now he was to be Oliver’s first ‘victim’. The man who created the drug, called himself ‘The Count’, he amused himself by only drugging his victims slightly and watching the effects. Roy had been discovered trying to help one of the victims escape. The victim had been killed and he had been thrown into the dungeon with a vertigo infected Oliver Queen.  
“Oliver listen to me.” Roy stated as the man began to pace at the far end of the cell.  
“Stop talking, you are too hot..you are not to speak.” Oliver gritted through his teeth his hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to resist the drug.  
“I will not let you think you are raping me Oliver.” Roy stated, he had seen the effects of the drugs the only way to win was to let it works its way through the body and out the cock. Ejaculation of all the drug could keep Oliver alive long enough to get Diggle’s help. He had activated the tracker Diggle had given him.  
“Roy please I can’t…” Oliver rubbed at his bulge in his pants as he looked at Roy with wanton need.  
“Take me Oliver I am yours to…” Oliver was kissing him with teeth and quick sporadic breathes before Roy could finish the sentence.  
Roy moaned as Oliver kissed and bit down his neck. As someone who had watched the affects of Vertigo he knew that Oliver must be in pain from his erection. He pulled at Oliver’s pants and got them off quickly, no sooner had Oliver stepped out of his pants then Roy was kneeling in front of his large cock.  
Roy pulled Oliver’s cock in and sucked on it, deep throating. Oliver moaned and held Roy down on his cock. Roy’s eyes watered and he sucked desperately through his nose to breathe, but he also enjoyed the roughness. He had wanted this from Oliver for so long and now he finally got it, even if it was under the influence, he was going to use the vertigo drug as much as possible to get what he wanted out of Oliver. Selfish he knew but Oliver was in pain and suffering, his rationale was that he was helping Oliver.  
Oliver came hard into Roy’s mouth and Roy struggled to swallow all of it. Cum dripped from his mouth and he smiled up at Oliver. Oliver pulled Roy up to him and kissed him again, his cock still hard, because of the vertigo drug. In the distance Roy heard the Count talking to someone but he was too pre-occupied to concentrate on what he was saying.  
Oliver pushed him to the ground and pulled at his pants. Oliver flipped him over and spread his ass, his tongue sunk in and teased him. Roy moaned wantonly ignoring the fact that they were being watched, he was finally going to get fucked by…  
A loud noise was heard in the distance then yells and suddenly Diggle was there pulling Oliver away and giving him the cure to the drug. Roy had lost another chance with Oliver he was beginning to think the world was against them ever fucking.

“If we are going to work together we need to have some rules.” Oliver stated as he looked at Roy who was still in his vertigo drug bust clothing.  
“I did the job for Diggle cause…”  
“I asked Diggle to get you to help…I wanted you to be part of this team since you have helped me out so often.” Oliver explained as he pulled off his dirty shirt exposing scars and marred skin but hot sculpted abs as well.  
“I need to know that you are committed to the cause of relieving the city of…”  
Roy pulled Oliver to him and kissed him deeply. “I will do what ever you ask of me. Please before we get interrupted again, could you fuck me.”  
Oliver laughed and pulled Roy up on to the table pulling off in the process Roy’s pants. “You don’t know how much I have been wanting to take this ass. Since the moment I rescued you, I felt a connection.” Oliver stated kissing down Roy’s chest. He flipped Roy over and kneeled down continuing where they left off before they were needlessly interrupted.  
“Oh Oliver, yes, fuck your tongue.” Roy didn’t hold back as Oliver rimmed him.  
Oliver stood up pulling his cock out in the process and pulled Roy around pushing him to the ground. “I love the way you suck my cock.” Oliver stated as Roy pulled it in deep.  
“Use me Oliver.” Roy stated kissing the tip of Oliver’s cock. “Take my mouth and use me hard, I want you to.” Roy spoke words that were convincing Oliver to break his promise to himself. He swore he would not dominate the boy, but when he begged so beautifully he couldn’t deny the boy what he wanted.  
Similar to the first night they met, Oliver took Roy’s head and pushed him closer as Roy deep throated his cock. Oliver moaned and followed Roy’s words, he used Roy’s mouth. He ignored Roy’s chocking and fucked his mouth hard and fast. He came forcing Roy to swallow most of it. Roy pulled off his cock slowly licking at the head teasing him. Oliver pulled Roy up quickly pushed him on the table, Roy brought one of his feet up to allow Oliver more access.  
“Fuck me Oliver, I don’t need.” Roy was silenced with a hand on his mouth.  
“I can’t Roy, as much as I know you want it, I have to know you are not in pain. I can’t cause you pain.” Oliver explained letting two fingers get sucked into Roy’s mouth around moan from both. Oliver ignored Roy’s cock and brought his finger’s down to his ass.  
Slowly Oliver opened his ass Roy begged and pleaded that he was ready but Oliver seemed to want to take his time, enjoying every nuance of Roy’s twitching body in pleasure. Oliver finally pulled his finger’s out of Roy’s ass and Roy silenced in anticipation.  
“I have been wanting to sheath my cock into your ass since I saw you being fucked by him, by the other archer.” Oliver stated pushing in one long stroke deep and hot into his ass. “As he fucked you hard against the alley wall, were you thinking of me? Of my hard long cock beating your prostrate until you came again…” Oliver slammed hard into Roy and he screamed his name. “And again. You wanted me to fuck you, now that I am how does it feel?” Oliver asked leaning over Roy’s body getting a different angle. Slow shallow movement making Roy whimper with need his cock was painfully hard and needed attention, but he also loved the feeling of Oliver deep in his ass.  
“Please Oliver…”  
“What do you want? Roy tell me.” Oliver stated holding still waiting for the boy to speak.  
Roy swallowed trying to catch his breath, his heart was going a mile a minute and his cock was dripping steadily. “Take me, use me, Fuck me.” Roy stated lying flat against the table and pushing up against Oliver’s dick.  
Oliver took his hip with both hands and slammed hard, quick and fast into his needy body. Bruises were being formed but neither one cared, they needed it. Roy was burning slow to a long held off release. Oliver finally touched his cock and Roy exploded, Oliver’s cock was squeezed tight and he released as well.  
They fell onto the table exhausted and sated.  
“Thank You Oliver.”  
“Don’t thank me yet. Training starts now. Get up…” Oliver stated smiling as Roy moaned. “Your enemies are not going to care if you were just fucked into a table five minutes ago, they will use that to their advantage if they knew. You need to be able to concentrate and work in the worst conditions.” Oliver explained. So began Roy’s training.


	5. Mirakuru Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirakuru made them do it...Plot thickens in this one readers, as in there is an actual plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a fan fiction account where I have uploaded some but not all of these stories.  
> Roy & Slade, Roy/Oliver, Oliver/Roy...mentions of potential rape. Slade is non-redeemable bad guy...Sub!Oliver kind of, Dom!Slade YES!

“I know what is troubling you.” Oliver stated as Roy walks towards the stairs. Felicity and Diggle had left, they realized Oliver had experience with mirikuru drug and its effects on the male human body. They decided to let him control Roy and his inconsistent rage issues.  
“I’m fine Oliver I broke up with Thea like you asked because you were afraid I would…”  
“The drug doesn’t just enhance your rage it effects another part of your body too.” Oliver interrupted Roy’s outburst. Roy had started to move again but froze and turned waiting for Oliver to explain. Roy was afraid he had given away his body’s reaction to what Oliver had been teaching him that night.  
“On the island…” Oliver swallowed this was a sore subject for him and telling this young boy what had happened was hard for him. “I had a…mentor who was affected by the drug. We…I tried to calm him but his rage was too much. Sara was…he attacked…” Oliver tried to steady his voice and explain. Roy was watching him closely now to try and figure out what Oliver was trying to say. Roy’s enhanced body could feel the tension and the nervousness of Oliver and it made his body react even more. “I came upon him trying to take advantage of Sara and I intervened I let him…”  
“Oliver I am not going to, I can control it.”  
“He thought he could too but then his control broke and couldn’t stop himself. I do not want you to hurt anyone by accident, even if you don’t intend to hurt someone, its a possibility something will occur.”  
“How are you going to help?” Roy questioned trying not to let his mind wonder to what he thought Oliver was suggesting.  
“I am willing to let you use me so that you will be sated and not hurt anyone else.” Oliver stated, no emotion showed on his face. It was a duty and a chore not something he wanted or needed. Roy felt sick but he also knew his body would not resist what Oliver was offering with the drug in his veins.  
“I will not use you like an animal.” Roy protested trying to resist his bodies urges. Even as he argued against it his body moved forward. Oliver was older, taller, stronger, and bigger; yet he was giving him the opportunity to dominate. Roy’s body wanted to accept his offer, Roy’s mind as twisted as it was from the drug still tried to think rationally. It was loosing the battle against his lower head, his dick had been hard for a week. He had tried to relieve himself multiple times but it had never helped. He was getting desperate and he knew Oliver was right, if he waited much longer he may hurt someone & just his luck it would be Thea.  
“If I can help you, if this will relieve some of the tension in your body and make it easier for you to control your rage when your out on the streets with me. I will let you do what ever you want to me.”  
Roy had never thought he would get a thrill out a of an older man offering up his body for him to use. However it seemed the mirikuru didn’t seem to care what mouth was going to suck his dick and what hole he would be fucking, as long as it was tight. He stepped forward again and Oliver did not move away or to Roy’s disappointment move towards him. Roy decided something as he stepped closer.  
“No kissing,” Roy stated if he could blush he would, kissing Thea’s brother after kissing her so much it was just too strange to think about.  
“Ok, any more rules.”  
“Safe word?” Roy asked.  
“Hong Kong.” Oliver stated almost immediately.  
Roy nodded not trying to think about why he had chosen those words. He looked up as he took one more step now close enough to smell Oliver and his body began to shake, he didn’t know if it was nerves or anticipation.  
Roy was grateful that Oliver made the first move. Oliver pressed his hand into Roy’s covered erection and Roy almost collapsed from the pressure. “Roy I got you, come on I know your body needs this, don’t resist let you instincts take over.” Oliver’s voice was deeper and against his ear.  
Roy nodded and he pulled at Oliver’s shirt, which came off quickly. Oliver made quick work of the rest of their clothing, soon they were both naked. Roy stood still trying to not stare and yet he couldn’t help it. Even with the scars and the tattoos, Oliver’s body was like a work of art. Roy reached out to touch him, but Oliver was too quick.  
Oliver kneeled on the ground in front of him and looked up for an moment before he looked down at Roy’s erection and pulled it into his hot moist mouth. Roy moaned and grabbed Oliver’s head pushing him hard down forcing Oliver to deep throat his cock. Roy suddenly realized what he had done and released. Oliver however didn’t move off immediately, he pumped slowly off of Roy’s dick and then released it with a loud pop.  
“Roy let go, this is not going to work if you don’t.”  
“I can’t hurt you Oliver.” Roy stated truthfully.  
Oliver got up completely naked and hard he looked down at Roy. “Then you are not ready.” Oliver stated moving away from Roy.  
“Stop.” Roy stated pulling at Oliver’s arm.  
“No you don’t want…”  
“I will, I want to, I need to Oliver.” Roy finally admitted.  
“I don’t believe you.” Oliver said. Roy was slammed against the table and a very hard dick and body was pushing against his body in all the right places.  
The mirikuru boiled up into his veins at that moment and before he could control himself he threw Oliver off of him. He was on top of Oliver and forced his dick into Oliver’s mouth.  
Oliver took the cock willingly enough. Roy pumped hard and fast into his mouth and he burst not long after. He forced Oliver to swallow. As he pulled his cock out of Oliver’s mouth he smiled and bent down just over his mouth. He didn’t kiss him though Oliver seemed to reach up as if he wanted to.  
“Did I taste as good as he did?” Roy asked mirikuru made him mean, or maybe it just brought out that side of him. He pushed back onto Oliver’s still rock hard cock and smiled when Oliver’s eyes closed and he saw him swallow trying to hold back a moan. Roy pulled Oliver’s hand up to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. Oliver watched him with great interest as if he was studying him and taking notes. He probably would lecture him on better methods at a later time.  
When he was satisfied that Oliver’s fingers were wet enough he moved them to his ass. Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked like he was going to speak. Roy placed his finger on the older man’s lips and shook his head. Oliver nodded silently and sucked in Roy’s fingers as he pushed his fingers to Roy’s ass. Roy was mesmerized by how sexually appealing the simple act of sucking fingers could be. He then moved his fingers to his ass and pushed in next to Oliver feeling himself stretch and burn.  
When he couldn’t wait any longer he removed his fingers as did Oliver who’s dick had been ignored and must have been very painful. Roy lifted himself up and slowly sat on Oliver’s dick.  
“Oh Oliver, fuck.” Roy stated as Oliver pushed in hard and began to fuck him. Roy knew he was suppose to be in charge but his mental stability was being hammered by Oliver’s quick movements. He couldn’t resist moving against Oliver. Roy bit along Oliver’s neck. He was trying to distract himself and get Oliver to actually make a noise.  
Oliver just continued to fuck him and Roy’s less then virgin ass was enjoying it immensely. He continued to pump his ass but Oliver would not release. Roy frowned and played with his ass muscles trying to encourage Oliver to let go, but he resisted.  
“Oliver why?” Roy asked pulling off of Oliver, and moving his hands to his dick trying to relieve the hard dick.  
“I need you to…” Oliver didn’t speak as Roy bent down and hesitantly sucked at the tip of his cock. Oliver finally released a drawn out moan, Roy’s cock which had been getting hard through out Oliver’s fucking was now hard enough to burst. Roy grabbed on knowing what Oliver wanted and willing to try. Roy sucked in Oliver’s cock a little bit more, he had never sucked cock before and he was curious. He moved his tongue around as he slowly opened his mouth and moved further down. It was a strange sensation but did not feel wrong. Oliver pulled at his head and Roy followed his silent command.  
Roy moved off of Oliver’s cock and Oliver turned over, revealing his scarred back and perfect ass and thighs. Oliver’s hands went to his ass and he pushed four fingers in Roy was hypnotized by the act. He swallowed nervous suddenly. Oliver wanted Roy to fuck him but what if he did it wrong, he had never…  
“Roy please, I need.” Oliver looked back at him seeing his unease and nervousness in the young boy’s eyes.  
Though Roy was suppose to be in control, it seemed he still needed some schooling by his mentor. He didn’t mind. He spit on his hand and wet his dick. “Open that ass for me, Oliver.”  
Roy stated his voice sounded like it was coming from someone else.  
Oliver moaned again and spread his ass apart. Roy grabbed his cock and pushed it inside Oliver’s ass. It was tight hot and felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. He held still as he let himself get used to the tightness.  
Then he slowly started to move, Oliver moved his hips to try and follow his dick. Roy held him down to the floor as he began to move in and out in shallow movements.  
“Fuck, Roy you tease.” Oliver murmured as he tried to move faster, but Roy wouldn’t let him move.  
“Is this what you wanted Oliver?” Roy asked as he began to get the rhythm and push in quicker and deeper. He hit Oliver’s prostrate and the archer moaned his answer out in a long drawn out syllable. “Your sister’s boyfriend fucking you hard and fast?”  
“Ex-boyfriend.” Oliver managed to say. Roy responded with quick hard pumps into his ass and Oliver’s body pushed back begging for more.  
“You enjoyed being used on the island didn’t you?” Roy stated, he was going faster now and he knew he was hitting something inside his ass that was making him beg and moan.  
“No!” Oliver stated trying to resist Roy’s questioning.  
Roy stilled and pulled out. He rolled Oliver over and then pushed inside again. This way he could see his face. “You didn’t enjoy your mentor the one you trusted to keep you safe, fucking you hard and fast into the dirty ground?” Oliver’s face distorted into pain and hatred. He looked up into Roy’s eyes and Roy saw the truth in that instant.  
Before he could stop himself he bent down and pushed his lips against Oliver’s. Oliver didn’t resist, he pushed his tongue into Roy’s mouth and copied the movements of Roy’s dick into his ass. The kiss became sloppy as Roy pumped faster into Oliver’s ass.  
“Cum for me.” Roy whispered against his lips. Roy felt Oliver tighten around his cock and then burst against their chests.  
Roy pulled out his still hard cock. Before he could ask Oliver pulled down and grabbed Roy’s hips. He lay on the ground and pulled Roy’s dick to his mouth. Roy let Oliver control him as he felt himself slowly move to his release.  
“Oliver I’m going to…” Oliver pulled him deep into his throat and held on as he burst.  
Roy was sated for the moment and rolled off of Oliver. He lay on the mat for sometime before looking over at Oliver. He was no where to be seen. In his state he had not heard Oliver leave the floor. He was over at a monitor looking at something that seemed to be very interesting.  
“Robbery at a local jewelers. Should be pretty simple doesn’t look like its something brother blood would be doing.” Oliver stated. He was already dressed in his green jerkin and tight leather pants.  
Roy moved to grab his jeans and sweatshirt. His body felt much more relaxed and though he could probably still punch through solid concrete he felt like he could control it much better.  
“How do you feel?” Oliver asked coming over to him as Roy flipped up the sweatshirt hood.  
“In control…” Roy smiled at Oliver.  
Oliver didn’t acknowledge him as he turned to leave the foundry. Roy frowned but was more excited about being in the field then what had just happened between himself and Oliver.  
*~*~*  
Roy felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he ran after one of the thieves. He jumped over trash cans into an alley way. He corned the man. Smiling under his hood, his body suddenly felt like it was a freight train. He wanted to slam into the man and knock him out. However something stopped him, a presence behind him. He knocked the man out cold but only with a knock of his head against a trash can lid.  
“Good job you are in control…”  
His body reacted instantly to his hero’s voice. Roy tried to control the rush of adrenaline in his body. His hands clenched and unclenched. Oliver was talking to him but all he could hear was blood rushing in his ears. He looked up at Oliver, that was a mistake.  
He threw Oliver against the alley wall and pushed hard against his pants knowing what he would find there. “I need to fuck you now.” Roy growled out between clenched teeth.  
Roy felt Oliver relax as he allowed Roy manhandle him. Roy pulled Oliver’s tight pants down enough to reveal his white ass. Roy spit on his hands and pushed two fingers into his ass.  
Oliver leant forward spreading his legs as far as they could go submitting to Roy.  
He wouldn’t try to figure out how much he hated what he did until much later. At that moment his dick loved the tight ass and the easy body. Later however Roy would feel guilty and he would not be able to look at Oliver no matter how Oliver tried to convince him that he hadn’t forced him. He couldn’t imagine why Oliver would want him or allow what had happened in the alley way to occur.  
After he was done and Oliver still hadn’t relieved himself, Roy reached for his dick. Oliver pulled his hand away and shook his head. “You are sated Roy that is what matters.” Oliver stated slow and deliberate. Roy shame suddenly washed over him and he stepped back disgusted with himself.  
“Oliver I’m sorry I didn’t…I am…” Roy wanted to throw up, hide in a corner and try to forget that night.  
“Roy I wanted…”  
“No how could…you are not safe around me. I can’t stay here.” Roy stated stepping even further away from Oliver’s open arms.  
Oliver looked at him sadly. “If you wish to leave I will not force you stay.” Oliver stated.  
Roy turned and ran, fast and hard. he didn’t know where too but he couldn’t go back to the foundry and he didn’t want to go back to his home that reminded him of Thea. He finally slowed down and found himself in a district he didn’t recognize.  
Three men were walking towards him. Roy ignored them until they blocked his path. He wasn’t really paying attention to what they were calling him or telling him. He pushed them out of the way, using just enough strength to keep them down. He moved further down the street and a single man stood in his way.  
“You boy, who are you?” The man’s voice was deep and harsh.  
Roy answered the question. “I’m no one just let me pass.”  
The man caught his arm and held him still. Roy pulled with all his might, he could not get out of the man’s grip.  
“You were the one ‘the hood’ saved.” The man stated as if realizing something suddenly and he let Roy go. “You survived.”  
“Yes,” Roy stated he backed up slightly and planted his feet ready for a fight.  
“Did he take you in as well, teach you how to fight, how to control yourself.” The man was smiling behind the words as if he didn’t believe Oliver was capable.  
“Yes I did learn a lot from him, about control.”  
“Control, ha.” The man laughed loud throwing his head back dramatically.  
“You do not need control, you need to release your rage. He does not know what he was doing to you keeping you caged up. He was not letting you show your true potential.” The man stated smiling. He stepped forward and his hands traveled down Roy’s arm and to his hip. “Did he show you the other side effect of the mirikuru? How it enhances more then just your rage?” The man asked as his hands tightened around Roy’s now hard erection.  
“Yes…” Roy moaned the answer. The pain was just what he needed, it dulled his senses enough and made him forget what he had done to Oliver.  
“Did he let you fuck him?” The voice asked against his ear. Roy shivered and looked away regret crashing back into him as he remembered the shame.  
“You were a bad boy weren’t you?” The man stated sensing what the boy felt.  
Roy nodded sadly, he whimpered when the hand on his cock tightened even more.  
“You need to be punished for what you did.” The man pulled at his jeans as he moved Roy against the alley wall.  
“Please punish me…” He didn't know what to call the man.  
“You may call me Slade.” The man stated as he pushed Roy down onto his knees. “Open your mouth boy show me what you have learned from your hero. Let me see if you need anymore lessons in discipline.”  
Roy opened and let Slade’s cock roll into his mouth. His cock was thinner then Oliver’s but longer, he couldn’t deep throat; at least not yet. Slade slowly pushed in further and further. Roy’s eyes teared up he tried desperately to breath through his nose. He deserved what was coming to him, he needed to be punished.  
“Slade, let him go.” A familiar voice demanded behind them.  
“You have no control here Oliver, you have no right to interrupt this moment.” Slade stated keeping Roy down on his cock so he could not respond to Oliver’s presence.  
“The boy is under my protection Slade. I will take what ever punishment you think he deserves.” Oliver stated confidently.  
“Only if the boy agrees to forfeit.” Slade stated, he pulled his cock from Roy’s mouth. “What do you say boy? Do you want to be punished or does the hood deserve to be disciplined for interrupting us?” Slade questioned.  
Roy looked up at Slade and then at Oliver. He suddenly realized he was the object of both older men’s affections and desires. Why would either of them want him or care about him? Oliver stepped forward ready to object if Roy told him to leave. Roy swallowed hard trying to figure out what to do.  
“Remember when we were on the island the last night before we were to leave. I ruined the escape, I ruined your chance to get back to your family. I deserve to be punished for that.” Oliver stated trying to convince Slade to let Roy go by ignoring him. Same way Oliver had saved him the first time he was captured, the first time Roy had become obsessed with the man in the hood. Roy realized he had been infatuated with Oliver all along. The sudden realization made him speak up.  
“Punish him Slade…he deserves what is coming to him.” Roy stated stepping up rubbing against Slade’s body. He reached for Slade’s ear and whispered. “Punish him by fucking me.”  
Slade laughed lightly and smiled down at the boy.  
“You found a clever one this time didn’t you Oliver.” Slade stated as he rubbed his hands against Roy’s face and neck. Roy let himself relax into the touch ignoring his fear of what was to come next, this was to keep Oliver safe, to prevent him from having to go through the same things he had to on the island. This was Roy’s way of saving Oliver. “You are not coming any closer.” Slade stated as two of his goons grabbed Oliver from behind.  
“Roy what are you doing he will…” Oliver’s pleas fell on deaf ears as he struggled against the mirikuru strengthened goons who held onto him like steel hand cuffs.  
Roy kneeled back down in front of Slade and took his cock again. Slade laughed, Roy glanced up and saw Slade looking over to where he knew Oliver was. He needed to distract Slade enough to let Oliver escape. Roy held his lips tight against his cock and sucked in, Slade instantly reacted pulling at Roy’s neck pushing against his throat.  
“You have taught him well Oliver…did he do this to you before the drug? Were you teaching him how to kneel before a man before I gave him the strength to dominate you?” Slade teased.  
“Let him go Slade…”  
“Boys keep his mouth occupied.” Slade ordered. Roy was afraid of what that order meant for Oliver but he was too distracted by Slade pulling him up off his feet.  
“Turn around show me your ass.” Slade ordered.  
Roy felt his body resist, the mirikuru wanting to stop him from being so manhandled. But he decided it wasn’t the time to react against Slade, yet. Slade moved him to a crate that was situated just in the right place so he could observe Oliver being forced to suck the two goons cocks. Oliver looked like he was trying to resist, but as Roy watched he saw Oliver’s pants grow tighter, he was enjoying it.  
Roy felt a tongue press into his ass and he jumped and made a sound he would deny later was a squeak. He relaxed after he felt Slade’s hand on his hips holding him still as his tongue pushed into his hole. It was a sensation he never felt before and realized it felt good, almost pleasurable. As he realized this he also wished it was someone else giving him the pleasure.  
“Are you ready boy? To punish Oliver…” Slade stated pushing against Roy’s moist ass.  
Roy suddenly realized what he was allowing Slade to do to him and Oliver was wrong. He allowed the mirikuru rage to be released. He pushed up and turned quickly in Slade’s arms. Slamming his head against Slade’s he saw stars but recovered quicker then Slade. Quickly he pulled his pants up as he came over to Oliver.  
Oliver was already fighting one of the goons as the other went to overwhelm Oliver, Roy caught him and easily took him down. Oliver made quick work of the other goon and soon they were moving quickly away from the three men and back to the Glades and familiar territory.


	6. The (speed) Force is Strong with this One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Mirakuru Desires  
> Doesn't the title give you all you need to know? No...Ok Barry comes to town, he meets our two heroes, sex happens...happy?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry/Roy, Roy/Barry, Oliver & Barry, Oliver & Roy...kink, sub!Roy, sub!Barry, Dom!Oliver, threesome...potential

A lot had happened since Roy had been cured. His feelings for Oliver had blossomed into an infatuation he could not seem to ignore. As much as he tried to resist moving in closer and touching a little longer, it seemed he did it with out even knowing.  
“Roy I want you to trail him, I don’t trust him.” Oliver stated.  
“Come on Oliver he is just a kid from Central…”  
“He was asking too many of the right questions about the Arrow, I want to make sure he doesn’t get any closer to finding out.” Oliver explained.  
Roy sighed, “Fine.”  
“Don’t get caught this time, you get distracted too easily. I could detect you as you trailed me last time.”  
“Thanks Oliver for reminding me.” Roy stated leaving the foundry before he made any more snide remarks. He really enjoyed learning from Oliver, but sometimes it was frustrating how oblivious he was to the younger man’s feelings.  
Barry was a young scientist with a detective glean in his eye. He liked to solve mysteries and the Arrow, as the city was now calling Oliver, was a mystery Barry wanted to solve. He had been going into the Glades overnight and taking pictures of where the Arrow had been sighted. He also had been asking questions of the locals. Oliver was getting suspicious. Roy watched as Barry took pictures of the alleyway that was very familiar to him, it was the one where Oliver & Roy first met.  
Roy noticed some men coming up another street, he saw the glint of a knife in one of their hands. He sighed, he hadn’t planned on rescuing the young detective but it looked like he would have to. Oliver would probably not be happy if he let Barry get hurt, being the hero and all. Roy jumped down between the goons and Barry, who had been trying to negotiate his way out of the bad situation as well as searching for a way to run away. Roy finished the goons pretty quickly, proud of himself he made sure they were knocked out cold before he turned to Barry.  
“You are the kid who works with the Arrow right?” Barry asked stepping closer to him. Roy suddenly felt apprehensive and turned sideways making sure his hood was pulled tight around his face.  
“You should be more carefully, the Glades are not a place to sightsee.” Roy stated, he sounded like Oliver.  
“You know who the Arrow is don’t you?” Barry stated stepping forward curious and not afraid.  
“He is not happy with your investigation into who he is.” Roy explained.  
“Is it Oliver Queen?” Barry asked innocently. Barry kept stepping forward towards Roy and he was trying to keep his face turned. He should probably give some incoherent answer and leave but something was making him stay.  
“Why do you think a billionaire who can’t even come to work to be the CEO of his family’s company was the…”  
“Cause its either him or the Merlyn family. Both of them had a lot of influence in this city, enough to get equipment that would be needed to do everything he is suspected of doing.”  
“Don’t believe everything you hear.” Roy stated, he was about to turn away when Barry’s hand on his arm stopped him.  
“Thank you for saving me.” Barry stated very openly.  
Roy made the mistake of looking at him. Before he could comprehend what was going on Barry was kneeling in front of him. “What?” Roy questioned but his body wasn’t helping. Barry’s skillful hands were in his pants and pulling out his cock before he could lean back on the wall to steady his body.  
“I want to thank you for keeping me safe.” Barry stated sucking in Roy’s cock making it hard almost instantly.  
Roy suddenly felt happy. As the pleasure began to overwhelm his senses he wasn’t thinking of Oliver anymore, he was thinking of Barry. He grabbed the back of Barry’s neck pushing into his short cropped hair and pulled him forward. Barry opened his mouth and let Roy pump in and out. Roy noticed Barry’s hand pumping his own cock to the rhythm he was creating with his mouth.  
The tension built up slowly. The only sounds that were heard in the alley were heavy breathing and wet sucking. Roy leaned against the alley wall his hips lost the rhythm they had created and pushed quickly three times, on the third out stroke and burst all over Barry’s face.  
Roy pulled Barry up and stopped him pumping his cock. He licked and kissed off all of his own cum from Barry’s face. “I have something better then a hand.” Roy stated.  
Barry’s eyes were closed but his eyebrows went up at the realization of the meaning of Roy’s statement. “You want me to…”  
“Please I need you to fuck me!” Roy exclaimed.  
Barry moved quickly after that. Roy turned around and leaned up against the wall, he spread his legs as wide as his pants would let him. He smiled and moaned as he felt Barry’s tongue rim his ass. “Lube in my belt.” Roy stated quickly. They didn’t have time to prepare him, the Glades were not a safe place.  
“You have lube in your pocket?” The curiosity was apparent in his voice. “Are you and the arrow?” The question hung in the air.  
“He lost his chance a long time ago.” Roy stated the sadness in his voice he couldn’t hide. “I don’t want him anymore.” Roy turned to look directly at Barry, he knew Barry saw his face and was memorizing it. “I want you.”  
Barry nodded and kissed Roy deeply. Roy turned his body, trying to keep their lips connected. He spread his legs again and he felt the familiar feeling of lubed finger preparing his ass. He played with himself almost every night, until that moment he had been thinking of Oliver. Barry pushed three fingers in playing with Roy’s balls to distract from the pulls of pain that was inevitable. He kissed at his neck and Roy moved to let Barry suck on it. He moaned as Barry sucked on his neck leaving a mark as he pushed into Roy’s ass.  
Neither of them could last very long. It was quick and hard, no romance and no forever promises. However it was just what both of them needed. 

The next morning Roy was in a much better mood. As he entered the foundry he smiled at Felicity who smiled back surprised that Roy was not frowning. Felicity then noticed the hickie on his neck and figured what was making him so happy.  
“You finally got lucky last night?” Felicity asked. Oliver and Diggle were wrestling on the matts near by. Roy was distracted for a moment as Oliver’s muscles in his shoulder moved to resist Diggle’s advancement. The fight paused as Oliver looked over at Roy.  
Roy felt himself react, he turned back to Felicity and smiled. “Yes I did.”  
“I sent you on a surveillance mission not to get lucky.” Oliver stated, if Roy was paying attention he may have heard the anger and jealousy in his words.  
“You sent me away. Barry is no threat to us…”  
Oliver’s eyes turned to slits at the young man’s name. “Who were you with Roy?” Oliver asked suspicious.  
“None of your business Oliver.” Roy stated, he had not meant to be so dramatic. His body would not ignore the way he felt around Oliver, he almost completely forgot how good Barry had felt inside of him. Barry was actually paying attention to him, he was going to be happy with that. They had planned to meet for lunch so when it came time to leave he gave a quick excuse and rushed out before Oliver could object. 

“So how did you thank him?” Barry asked smiling and leaning into Roy.  
“I gave him…”  
“Roy?” A voice called his name near by. Roy made an apologetic face to Barry and turned.  
“Hello Oliver.” Roy stated in a not so inviting tone, trying to indicate he wasn’t welcome to their conversation.  
“I was wondering where you had gone, you said you were just going out for a short lunch break.” Oliver stated trying to hint at something more important then coffee table gossip.  
“I am sorry to keep him waiting, my name is Allen, Barry Allen.” Barry stated putting out his hand in a friendly gesture of good faith.  
Oliver looked down at the hand and then up at Barry. “Do I know you?”  
“He is the one who came from Central city he is helping to investigate the break in at Queen consolidated.” Roy explained suddenly nervous.  
“That reminds me we are having a meeting…”  
“Oliver you don’t need me for that meeting, besides the paperwork is on your desk.” Roy stated turning back to Barry.  
“You have more important things to…” Oliver started to argue.  
“No its ok Roy…” Barry tried to get Roy out of trouble with his boss.  
“Roy I need to speak with you in private.” Oliver stated, before Roy could object Oliver pulled him away from Barry with one hand on his arm.  
“Oliver you have no right.”  
“He is lying to you Roy.” Oliver stated in a heated whisper.  
“You would say that…” Roy wanted to say because he was jealous but that was just ridiculous, right?  
“While you were enjoying yourself last night.” Oliver’s words dripped with innuendo. “I did research on your detective. He is here against his captain’s wishes. If he doesn’t get home soon, he will be fired.”  
“Why would you look into him? He is…”  
“Not good for you Roy.” Oliver stated looking into Roy’s eyes.  
“And you are?” Roy asked pushing away from Oliver. “I’m going to show Barry where the Arrow first rescued me.” Roy stated knowing Oliver knew exactly where that was. “Don’t follow us Oliver, I don’t need you anymore.” Roy turned away from Oliver and walked back towards Barry.  
“I will see you…”  
“Later…bye Oliver.” Roy stated leaving money on the table he pulled Barry away so he didn’t have to watch Oliver walk away, again.  
They didn’t get far into the Glades before he was pushing Barry up against an anonymous alley wall and kissing him deeply. He sucked in his tongue and then began to bite and suck down Barry’s neck.  
“Is this how you thanked the hood?” Barry asked breathily as Roy slowly lowered himself on to his knees.  
“I don’t want to think of him, you are who I want to be with tonight.” Roy stated. He pulled down Barry’s pants and sucked in his half hard cock. It grew hard in his mouth as he licked along it and squeezed with his hand.  
“Roy…uh…you don’t have to…” Barry stated trying to speak as Roy sucked harder and pulled tighter on his dick.  
“Don’t stop now, keep going, you’re going to give me your ass next.” The voice of a man spoke behind Roy.  
He hated being interrupted and hated even more the goons who thought they could take him on just because he liked cock. He stood up protecting Barry. “Leave now and you wont get hurt.”  
The three men laughed moving closer to Roy. Before they laid a hand on him or he could stop them, the Arrow showed up. Roy watched secretly in awe as Oliver beat all three goons pretty easily.  
“You should not be here.” Oliver stated not turning around towards them and distorting his voice. “You should be more careful where you play around, you know its not safe here.” Roy would have been surprised if he wasn’t so pissed off at him.  
“I can take care of myself. I don’t need you stalking me…”  
“Uh guys maybe we should go somewhere else.” Barry suggested to deaf ears.  
“You were so distracted sucking his dick you didn’t even notice…” Oliver turned to face them, his mask and the lightning of the alley hid his face. Barry suddenly realized these two men knew each other much more then he had first believed.  
“I could have handled them, you just don’t trust me.” Roy countered. He stepped forward ignoring Barry now, wanting to get some reaction from Oliver.  
“I care about you…”  
“You don’t give a damn who’s dick I suck as long as its not yours!” Roy stated. Barry had gone silent in awe of the argument happening before him. “You don’t even see me for anything but a damn weapon and tool.”  
Roy’s mouth was pulled tightly against Oliver’s lips stopping anymore argument. Roy instantly grabbed at his hero’s hood and pulled tighter against him. Roy had just wanted to kiss him again. He had imagined it countless nights and now he couldn’t stop.  
Barry for his part was about to move away when a hand caught him. “You came to Starling city to learn more about me.” Oliver stated, his other hand was pulling Roy’s back against his body. “To learn more about the Arrow. Stay and you may learn more then you thought possible.” Oliver invited.  
“Roy you ok?” Barry asked wanting to make sure the reason why he was hard was ok with him still being there.  
“You worship him as much as I do, don’t you Barry?” Roy asked as one of his hands snuck behind his back. Barry could only imagine what he was doing with his hands as Oliver moaned and sucked on Roy’s ear. “He is a hero, someone who deserves our respect.”  
Oliver sucked along Roy’s neck and pulled his lips against his in a kiss that made Barry wonder which one he would rather be, Oliver or Roy.  
“But to get his respect we must perform certain duties. To get him to respond…” Oliver moaned and leaned against Roy as he talked. Barry didn’t know what Roy had done but it was something Oliver liked very much. “We must do what he wishes. We may be his protege but we must first worship the hero before we are able to dare call ourselves a hero as well.”  
“Are you prepared to take the test Barry?” Oliver asked looking up at Barry who had been watching mesmerized as Roy and Oliver fit together so perfectly.  
Barry looked up surprised, he had been happy just watching the two devour each other, but being invited in between the two, his body jumped in more ways then one, at the opportunity.  
“I will do whatever you wish, to be able to stay with you two tonight.” Barry stated truthfully.  
Roy disentangled himself from Oliver’s body and came towards Barry. He pulled him into a deep kiss, it felt different then the ones before it had an edge to it that he hadn’t felt before. Oliver brought out this part of Roy and Barry was beginning to see why these two worked so well together as heroes and partners. Roy walked Barry closer to Oliver who was watching the two kiss with interest.  
“To convince your hero to train you, you must be able to prove certain skills.” Roy explained. He kneeled and pulled Barry down with him. Oliver’s cock was hard and ready for them. Roy licked along it as Barry watched. “Being able to take as much as you can without complaint.” Roy stated before he deep throated Oliver’s thick cock. Barry raised an eyebrow, they had definitely done this before. Oliver’s hands were at Roy’s neck pushing him deeper onto his cock. Roy’s eyes watered but he pulled off slow and smiled at Barry showing off how much he enjoyed it.  
“Go on Barry, show us your quick learning skills.” Roy quipped.  
Barry licked along the older man’s cock and sucked at the tip. Then he slowly opened his mouth to the thick cock. He enjoyed it more then he thought he would. It felt good to know he was able to give someone pleasure.  
Roy stood up pulling at Barry’s head moving him on Oliver’s cock. “How does he feel Oliver?” Roy asked licking at his neck. “Is he as good as me? As good as the woman you have fucked since…”  
“Roy you of all people should know me better…” Oliver stated. He pulled Barry off of his cock and pulled him up to stand.  
“We need to get out of here if we are going to continue this.” Oliver stated placing a hand on both young boy cocks and squeezing. Both of them keened and nodded, at that moment they would do anything that Oliver would ask of them.  
Oliver pulled Barry close and kissed him deeply pushing into his mouth as he pumped his cock. Roy watched not particularly getting jealous but aroused. He moved his hand to try and help his hardening erection and found Oliver preventing him from touching himself. He saw that Oliver was doing the same thing to Barry, edging him to just before he was about to go over and explode.  
“Both of you will follow me back to the foundry, if either of you cum before you reach the foundry.” Oliver’s hand reached around to the young boys asses. He slapped them once hard. “You will both be punished.”  
“Oliver please I can’t wait.” Barry begged.  
“I will see you in 10 minutes.” Oliver stated and then was gone.  
Roy looked at Barry seductivley. “Roy please don’t…” Barry stated as he felt Roy’s hands on his dick.  
“What he wont know won't hurt us…too much.” Roy stated as he kneeled and sucked Barry’s cock into his mouth. Barry didn’t last long he burst into Roy’s mouth. Roy stood up and kissed Barry letting him taste his own cum in Roy’s mouth.  
“I want to fuck you.” Roy stated.  
“Shouldn’t we get back to the foundry?” Barry asked uneasy now with how long they were taking.  
“They were more like guidelines,” Roy turned Barry around and opened up his legs. “Then actual rules.” He stated as two fingers played with Barry’s ass briefly. Roy was about to burst it wouldn’t take long to relieve himself in Barry’s ass. He pushed in one long stroke; Barry moaned out Roy’s name. “Barry imagine what he will do to us…”  
“He will punish you for ruining my innocents.” Barry stated, each stroke hit his prostrate. He wasn’t ready to cum yet but if Roy lasted any longer he would.  
“He will punish me, as much as he will punish you for not resisting my devilish ways.” Roy stated pushing hard into Barry’s ass and finally releasing. Roy kneeled and cleaned Barry’s ass of most of the obvious cum. Then he stood up and kissed Barry again.  
“Let us go see what our hero has in store for us tonight.” Roy stated with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil I know, I'm writing the threesome now it will be up soon I promise!  
> My mind is very dirty and yes I think of these scenes while I watch the show. Oliver only has eyes for Felicity, Roy only has eyes for Thea and Barry only has eyes for Iris. But in my mind I can do what ever I want with them. Next chapter you will see how dirty I can be!


	7. Guilty Lost Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS How the last Roy/Oliver scene in #Guilty should have really ended...this is so PG. SPOILERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS! I couldn't help it mates! The slash potential in the last episode Guilty is just so great damn I just couldn't stop smiling:   
> Roy: Don't abandon Me   
> Oliver: Never!   
> So much love between those two and potential brother-in-laws to boot if they ever get the Thea/Roy stuff going again. Really love the chemistry between the two at the end when Oliver named Roy Arsenal another great moment! So because I'm hyped up on joys of slashiness (totally is a thing guys look it up...) I wrote this VERY short extra scene. I know its not the threesome I promised but I can't think of Barry at a time like this not after that Arrow episode of awesomeness!

“I think I have a way to help find out what those dreams really mean.” Oliver explained sitting down in the middle of the floor with a red candle.   
“Ok this is weird.” Roy stated sitting down opposite of Oliver.   
“Just breathe slowly, listen to my voice, clear your mind.” Oliver spoke.   
Roy followed his instructions. He slowly closed his eyes saw himself killing Sara but then something happened he found himself killing an officer and looking up at Oliver & Sara in a watch tower. Then something changed before he could pull out of his memories he saw himself being confronted by Oliver. Something happened though, the images were strange he felt hands on him and a tongue in his mouth. He suddenly opened his eyes and stared at Oliver.   
“I didn’t kill Sara. I killed the officer.” Roy stated.   
“Yes, I believed you were mixing the memories of the two events because the mirikuru memories are so jumbled and lost.” Oliver explained. “Did you see anything else?” He sounded a little worried about how Roy would answer.   
Roy tried to analyze what he had felt beyond the first image. “No,” Roy stated looking up into Oliver’s eyes. “No I didn’t see anything else but more proof that I shouldn’t be your partner.”  
“Roy.”  
“I’m a killer Oliver.” Roy stated leaving the foundry. 

“Why are you here Oliver.” Roy stated trying to walk around him and to his motorcycle.   
“I need you as my partner, to watch my back out there.” Oliver explained.   
“How can you trust me when I kill…”  
“You didn’t kill him, it was someone else controlled by anger and the mirikuru. You were under the influence of a strong drug that caused you to loose control and kill. No court would convict you Roy.” Oliver explained raising his voice slightly trying to get Roy to understand.   
“That doesn’t help the families I hurt or myself from feeling guilty. How can I trust myself around you guys when you know I…”  
“The monster you became under the mirikuru is gone you will never become that killer again Roy. Please trust me.” Oliver stated.   
“There was something else.” Roy stated as he felt himself back up into his house trying to distance himself from the intensity that Oliver was bringing to the conversation.   
“What else did you see?”  
“It was more like feelings of touch…I’m not sure what it means.” Roy stated.   
Oliver was silent and then nodded. “If you wish I could help you figure out what it means.”   
“Ok.”

“Oliver…” Roy murmured as he slowly drifted into his dreams. Oliver watched from across the candle. Would he remember the kiss?   
Roy saw himself standing across from Oliver they were talking. Roy attacked him they began to fight loosing their weapons they began to wrestle. Oliver was able for a moment to get on top of Roy. He kissed him… Roy was jolted out of the meditation.   
“What happened that night?” Roy asked his body slowly coming back to reality the feeling he had felt that night lingering. Lust was quickly dispersing and sinking into his groin.   
“I didn’t know how else to get you out of the anger filled thoughts, I believed maybe if you were shown some compassion. I didn’t want Thea to get hurt so I believed I was the best person to test my hypothesis. It didn’t work.”  
“You kissed me.” Roy stated looking across at Oliver. Oliver nodded and looked back at Roy not hiding anything.   
Roy pushed the candle aside and crawled up to Oliver. Before he kissed him he paused making sure it was what Oliver wanted too. Oliver looked at him then down at his lips, his tongue came out to moist his and…Roy took that as his cue he pushed against Oliver’s lips and they opened easily to him.   
“I have waited too long for this.” Oliver stated against Roy’s lips.   
Roy moaned at Oliver’s confession and leaned back just slightly looking at Oliver. “You dreamed of me in bed with you when you had Sara, Laurel, Felicity…”  
“None of those girls could compare to you Roy.” Oliver stated pulling Roy into his arms.   
Roy smiled against his lips and let Oliver take him to bed.


	8. That four letter word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...if you want to call it that...of ch.3 Best laid plans. AU Boardroom. it is common knowledge that the executive assistant is off limits, however Malcolm Merlyn's assistant doesn't seem to understand that yet Roy gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen/ OC, Oliver Queen/Roy Harper, Roy Harper/OC, Roy Harper/Malcolm Merlyn. Kink, sub/dom relationships, double penetration. Dirty talk, spit & cum for lube. If you squint & look sideways potential rape. A little surprise at the end...  
> Ok don't look at me that way, I am totally writing that threesome I promised...seriously. Though I may just wait for the epic crossover episodes coming soon...but I may not be able to hold out that long. I promise the Barry/Oliver/Roy threesome is coming and it is in it self epic, if I do say so myself. Enjoy this interlude...

At Queen Consolidated Roy met Oliver at the front door. They stepped into Oliver’s private elevator which went directly to his office. As the doors closed Roy was grabbed by Oliver and pressed into the wall of the elevator.  
“Roy I want to apologize for leaving you hanging the other day. Let me make it up to you.” Oliver stated kneeling down on the elevator floor.  
Roy was only half conscious of what Oliver was doing. He realized that the elevator was not ascending. “Oliver I think the elevator is broken.” Roy stated through gritted teeth as Oliver began to undo his pants, which were tented against his hard on.  
“What?” Oliver stated coming out of his haze. He turned around and noticed the level not changing. He sighed. “The elevator must have broken again.”  
Oliver got up kissed Roy quickly. “I’m sorry this is going to have to wait. I promise to fuck you on the executive desk, before the board members arrive.” Oliver stated pumping Roy’s dick quickly. Roy moaned and leaned against Oliver as he gave him a quick hand job. Roy came onto Oliver hand, he licked all the cum off never once leaving Roy’s eyes. Roy had this need to turn around and let Oliver fuck him into the elevator wall but he resisted.  
They left the elevator went to the front desk to tell maintenance of the private elevator trouble. As Oliver sternly told the young man at the front desk about the elevator Roy couldn’t help but think about what Oliver would do to him up in his office. His dick was becoming hard again. Oliver looked over at him and smiled, his hand was against his own dick in the confines of his pants, they were tight. Roy almost moaned as Oliver discreetly rubbed a few times at his dick.  
They walked to the normal elevators waiting for them to descend. As he waited more and more office employees surrounded them. Roy stood closer and closer to Oliver. Soon as the elevator’s doors opened they all hurried in. Oliver pressed against the back wall and Roy pushed back into him. In the crowded elevator no one noticed Oliver’s hands moving to the front of Roy’s pants and pushing against his erection.  
He holds his hand still and leans forward whispering into Roy’s ear. “You like being in public don’t you?” Oliver stated it sounded almost like his distorted ‘arrow’ voice and Roy’s breath hitched with need. “You like not knowing if the person beside you can see me fucking you, pushing hard and deep into your ass until I find your prostrate. Holding against it as slowly people leave the elevator.” Oliver spoke as people began to leave. There were 20 floors to the building and they seemed to stop on each one. Each time they stopped Oliver tightened his grip on his dick, as they moved to the next floor he loosened.  
Soon their was only one person in the elevator with them. A young intern who seemed to not realize he was lost, for his un tailored suit defined him as one of the lowly office workers who were only allowed in the levels 10 and below, they were moving agonizingly slowly up to level 15. Oliver pulled out his hand from his pants, as the intern turned around and greeted them.  
He actually began to talk to them. Roy attempted to answer in his pleasure filled mind, however Oliver had better idea. When the door opened and the intern realized it was the wrong floor Oliver tipped the paper work out of the intern’s hand. The intern went to grab the paperwork and he moved out of the elevator. Before the intern could pretest Roy was closing the door.  
Roy was turning around to Oliver when he saw a hand at the corner of his eye press the emergency stop on the elevator panel. Oliver pressed Roy up against the side of the elevator pulling down his pants. “Roy I can’t wait to feel your hot ass around my dick.”  
“Oliver you tease too much.” Roy stated pushing back against Oliver’s fingers as they prepared him.  
“Roy I need…”  
“Do it Oliver fuck me.” Roy stated pushing back to encourage him.  
Oliver’s cock sunk into his ass and Roy sighed heavily. Oliver had been training him for a few weeks; though his muscles were sore he still pressed his ass back to fuck himself on his dick.  
“Remember what I spoke about yesterday.” Oliver asked breathlessly against Roy’s ear.  
“The longer you hold out your release the better chance you’ll have of defeating your enemy when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.” Roy stated as Oliver slowly pushed into his ass. Roy tried to quicken the pace but Oliver held his hips from moving.  
“Yes, you are way too cute and young to be treated with…” Oliver swallowed as Roy protested the words by getting out of Oliver’s grip and pushing back quick and hard. He pumped his ass on Oliver’s cock a few times before Oliver got himself under control. He grabbed onto Roy’s hips with one hand and gripped his cock in the other. Roy was unable to break free. “To be treated with respect by those we will meet in the Glades. It is more likely that they will want to fuck you, use you, and torture you to get to me. You will be captured, it is inevitable.” Oliver stated again doing slow deliberate strokes. “However I can teach you how to make them exhausted even after fucking you. You will learn how to control your ass muscles and you will be able to hold your release until it is best for your escape. This will help you get free of our enemies with little to no injury.”  
“How Oliver, teach me how, or fuck me so we can get to work.” Roy stated trying without success to push back again.  
“Don’t cum.” Oliver stated a simple command. Roy stiffened and felt the hand release from his dick.  
Oliver began to slowly pump faster into his ass. “Don’t give into the pleasure Roy. Imagine I am the Dark Archer.” Oliver spoke into his ear whispering even though there was no one else in the elevator. “You have been captured. He has you chained up…” Oliver pulled Roy’s hands up against the elevator wall holding them with one hand. He was now pumping in steadily. “He has beat you, tortured you demanding you tell him who I am.”  
“Oli…” Roy began to speak but suddenly Oliver’s hand was against his throat tightening around it. Roy was in heaven, he had wanted Oliver to dominate him. Though his dreams were much darker and had less elevator music he couldn’t believe he was living his fantasy with Oliver.  
“Don’t be weak Roy.” Oliver’s voice was dark almost sinister. “Don’t give into your pleasure, don’t tell him who I am.” Oliver began to move his hips in sharp deep motion. He hit Roy’s prostrate every time and Roy wanted to scream as the hand around his neck and cock tightened painfully.  
“I would never.” Roy stated through desperate breaths. Suddenly the hand on his cock loosened though his lungs still desperately begged for oxygen. Oliver pumped his cock. “Tell me who he is.” Oliver stated pulling out he turned Roy around to face him. He picked Roy up easily and balanced him against the rail in the elevator. Oliver pushed into Roy’s ass at another angle his mouth just inches from Roy’s neck.  
Roy played along as Oliver began to fuck him with long deep strokes, pushing him hard against the elevator wall, his hands keeping him up. Roy kept his arms up against the wall, still pretending he was captured.  
“You can fuck me all you wish, Dark Archer.” He stated looking straight into Oliver’s eyes. “But you will never get the Arrow’s name from me, I will never betray him.” Roy stated. His cock was begging for release and it was leaking pre-cum.  
Oliver broke from the role-play and leaned in kissing Roy deeply playing with his tongue. Roy moved his arms around Oliver’s neck to help hold himself up as Oliver’s hand came to his face pulling him closer. Oliver then moved, cock still in ass and laid him on the floor of the elevator. Oliver let go of any constraint then; Roy was his weakness he couldn’t hold back long when his cock was in Roy’s tight ass.  
“Cum for me.” Oliver whispered into his ear. Roy screamed his release and he felt Oliver cum into his ass.  
Oliver wasn’t done though. He pulled out and immediately pressed his tongue into Roy’s ass eating out his cum.  
“I need you presentable for the board room meeting. We are going to be late.” Oliver stated.  
Roy nodded and they got dressed and turned off the emergency stop on the elevator. It made it the last five levels with out any incident. The only evidence that anything had happened was slight pinkish hue on Roy’s flushed face. Oliver smiled at the board members as the elevator doors opened.  
“Good morning Malcolm I hope your trip from Europe was not too bumpy,” Oliver stated with a hint of something else underneath his statement. Roy looked between the two and noticed a tension but ignored it as soon as he felt a hand on his ass and Oliver introducing him to Malcolm Merlyn and his assistant Henry Bertenelli.  
Malcolm held out his hand for Roy to shake. Roy took it and immediately felt something different about him. Malcolm smiled at him. “Oliver we might have to make new arrangements, I may need to taste your new assistant.”  
“That was not part of our agreement Malcolm.” Oliver protested his voice going hard.  
Malcolm just smiled and released his hand. “I believe you already know my assistant don’t you Oliver. You enjoyed him quite a lot last year.” Malcolm stated his smile didn’t reach his eyes and his statement sounded like it was a challenge.  
Roy frowned and looked from Henry to Oliver. Henry was staring at Oliver openly, lust was obvious; Roy recognized the look as one of his own he used on Oliver all the time. Roy began to feel jealous. Oliver looked at Roy shaking his head. Roy smiled at Henry. He pulled close to Oliver and kissed him deeply.  
“Remember our promise.” Roy stated, he pulled back and made a point of squeezing Oliver’s ragging hard on and then turned to walk towards the board room.  
“I believe we are already running late Oliver. Let us get started with this meeting.” Malcolm stated following Roy.  
“I agree, quicker we get through this meeting the quicker we can get to more pleasurable activities.”  
The meeting was droning on for what felt like forever and Roy was being tortured. Oliver’s foot was slowly moving up and down his leg and his cock was already half hard from the teasing. He stared at Oliver who’s face was bland and showing boredom as he listened to the reports about his company. A slide was being shown which meant the lights were dimmed. Roy pretended to loose something below the table. He bent down and crawled underneath.  
Henry was already below the table, his face pushing deep against Malcolm’s cock. Roy watched for a little bit pulling at his cock which was now hard. Henry pulled off of Malcolm’s cock and turned around smiling at Roy. He slowly moved towards him. Roy knew the rules of sex in high corporate boardrooms. He was not suppose to touch another man’s assistant with out express permission. He heard words being spoken above and suddenly his name was being called.  
“Roy get up from under the table.” Oliver commanded.  
Before Roy could respond and move away; Henry was suddenly on top of the young boy. His hands pressed into the Roy’s chest and Henry’s legs were wrapped around his. Roy’s dick was pressed into Henry’s thin pants, that was not leaving anything to the imagination.  
“Roy!” Oliver yelled as he looked underneath the table and saw what looked like Roy molesting Henry.  
“I protest this breach of contract!” Malcolm stated angrily.  
“I didn’t!” Roy stated trying to defend himself.  
“How dare your assistant speak out of line. He needs to be punished. I claim the right.” Malcolm stated.  
“Oliver he came on to…”  
“Roy be quiet!” Oliver stated harshly. “You will do what Malcolm says for the next hour, and I will be present. That is the agreement.”  
Malcolm smiled and came up to Roy. His cock was still out of his pants as he had not had time to put it back in. Malcolm grabbed Roy’s cock and held on tight. Roy gasped and Malcolm took the opportunity to kiss him deeply. The hand began to pump his dick. Roy stood still trying to countdown the minutes. Three had already passed.  
“Boy this is going to go by much slower if you don’t get involved.” Malcolm stated as he pushed his pants down and pulled them off his feet unceremoniously throwing the piece of clothing into a corner of the boardroom.  
“I will never respond to your man-handling.” Roy protested. Oliver winced at his words but Malcolm only seemed to be amused.  
“We shall see.” He picked Roy up and sat him on the boardroom table. Then he kneeled and pulled Roy’s half-hard cock into his mouth.  
Roy tried to resist responding. He stared at Oliver trying to think of the lesson’s he had taught him in their short time together. ‘Think of something else’, Oliver had encouraged him as they had wrestled almost naked and Roy kept being distracted by the touch of their skin. 15 minutes had gone by.  
Malcolm was a skilled cock-sucker. He pulled almost completely off and kissed the tip using his tongue and teased his balls, then he sucked his cock back inside his hot mouth. Roy was beginning to respond even under protest by the more rational side of his mind.  
“Turn around and lean against the table.” Malcolm stated.  
Roy was not expecting what came next. He felt a sharp pain on his ass then another. Malcolm was spanking him. 30 minutes left of the hour. Malcolm continued to spank him the only sound in the room was hand slapping skin. Then Roy began to moan in pain and he saw Oliver come towards them. Henry however held him back and knowing he couldn’t show off his fighting training he allowed himself to be held back. Roy was grateful for the show of concern, but his body was responding interestingly. His dick was still hard and leaking, his body was begging for more pain. It seemed with the kink of domination he also liked pain with his sex.  
Malcolm stopped rubbing his hand against his red raw ass. He leaned down and kissed him once then Roy heard the zipper pull down. He turned before Malcolm asked him to and immediately sucked in his cock and held down tight.  
“Damn Oliver your boy really loves to suck cock.” Malcolm stated as he pressed Roy’s face further on to his cock. “Do you like to be face fucked boy?” 15 minutes left of the hour.  
Roy didn’t want to feel Malcolm’s cock slide deep into his ass he didn’t want to be held down on the boardroom table and fucked against his spanked ass. However his mind had a way of tricking him into thinking he was enjoying it, cause every time Malcolm hit his prostrate he moaned. The hour was up and Oliver wasn’t coming to rescue him. Malcolm continued to fuck him deep long strokes rubbing up against his prostrate.  
“Are you wondering why your boss isn’t coming to rescue you?” Malcolm whispered into his ear.  
The cock was removed Malcolm sat on a chair and pulled Roy onto his cock. “Watch your trusted boss, give in so easily to the pleasure of my assistant’s mouth.” Malcolm stated as Roy watched as Oliver’s head was thrown back in pleasure as Henry took his cock.  
“Oliver…” Roy called.  
“Not worthy of being your hero is he?” Malcolm stated. The voice was deep and familiar something was nudging at the edge of Roy’s mind as if he should be remembering something.  
“I told you to warn him.” Malcolm stated as he picked Roy up and pushed him on to all fours. “Next time I had you, I would not be so kind.” Malcolm fucked Roy fast and hard into the floor. Roy screamed as Malcolm ignored the pain he was causing. They were rough fast strokes that ignored Roy’s prostrate and abused ass. Roy suddenly realized that Malcolm was the Dark Archer. Malcolm came deep in his ass and Roy didn’t move as he got up. “If you tell your hero what we discussed today you will be sorry.” Roy didn’t respond. Malcolm smiled and petted Roy’s hair and stepped away. “Henry lets go.”  
Henry got up from sucking Oliver’s cock and walked out behind Malcolm.  
Oliver walked over to Roy and looked over his body. No blood, no open wounds and no scars at least not visible. “I’m sorry Roy.”  
Roy looked up at Oliver, all of the hatred he might have had for him left immediately as he saw the worry and fear in Oliver’s eyes. He immediately knew what he must do. “He is the Dark Archer, Oliver.”  
“What?” Oliver asked not believing the words he had just heard.  
“He is the Dark Archer… Malcolm just admitted it to me.” Roy stated standing up wincing but still able to stand on his own.  
“Why would he tell you?”  
“Because he thought I would keep his secret.” Roy stated. “But I trust you Oliver, I believe in you and your cause. I lo…”  
Oliver pulled Roy into a deep healing kiss before Roy spoke the word that Roy knew Oliver would never say.  
Roy had not cum from Malcolm’s rough fuck. His cock was hard and heavy as Oliver’s hand came to touch it. Roy moaned and leaned into Oliver. He loved the way Oliver’s hands made his body react, no other man could make him weak in the knees just by touching his cock.  
“I promised to fuck you on the executive desk, however I think because of the circumstances…” Oliver pulled down his pants and placed one foot on the table opening his ass to Roy. Two fingers sunk in almost immediately to him as he prepared himself for Roy.  
“You have been a bad boy.” Roy stated playing along with what Oliver seemed to want to do.  
“Yes, please discipline me.” Oliver begged. Roy looked for the tie that had quickly been discarded when the ordeal started. He grabbed it and tied Oliver’s hands behind his back. The table was not at the right angle to fuck him.  
“On the floor.” Roy stated, his cock was now so hard he could hardly think. He needed to release soon.  
Oliver obeyed his command and had his feet in the air and ass exposed immediately. Roy kneeled by Oliver and pushed in with on hard stroke. Roy wasn’t trying to pleasure Oliver, he just wanted to get off and knew Oliver would let him use his body. Soon he was pumping hot cum into Oliver’s ass. Roy bent down and like Oliver had done in the elevator he licked up the cum. Then he began to play with his ass more. Pushing in with three fingers and then using his other hand he added more.  
“Roy what are you…” Oliver asked.  
Just then the door opened and Henry walked in smiling. Roy nodded back and moved to him. He kissed Henry deeply trying to ignore the feeling of betrayal that he felt when kissing someone who wasn’t Oliver or someone Oliver told him to kiss. This however was his plan, he was the boss here. Henry had come back to finish what he had started with Roy, however Roy had other plans.  
“Lie on the floor.”  
“Why should I listen to you?” Henry stated.  
“You couldn’t make Oliver cum while your boss was fucking me into the floor. He loves seeing me dominated…” Roy grabbed Henry’s cock. “Yet he didn’t cum…why is that. You are loosing your touch.” Henry looked like he was going to protest but Roy squeezed on his cock. “You are going to follow my directions, you are still the bitch boy here even without your dark archer to tell you what to do. Now get on the floor.”  
Henry obeyed but not without biting at Roy’s lip seductivley. The boy looked good enough to eat, Roy bent down and began to suck his cock.  
Oliver was being very good and staying where Roy had placed him on the floor. However Roy heard him moan and released Henry’s cock and saw Oliver touching himself.  
“Oliver no!” Roy barked. Oliver immediately stopped, though his body looked like he could use just one more stroke and he would cum again.  
“Henry lay still.” Roy stated moving away from the boy. “Oliver come here.”  
Oliver crawled over to him his head lowered in submission. “You have been a bad boy, yet I have something ‘big’ planned for you. Follow my every order and I may let you cum at the end.” Roy stated.  
Oliver moaned and nodded never looking once at Roy. “Fuck your self on Henry’s cock. Like you used to last summer if I recall Malcolm saying.”  
Oliver moved to sit on Henry’s erect cock. Oliver faced him, with out request looked right at Roy as he sunk onto Henry’s cock. He slowly moved down and Roy watched as Oliver’s ass slowly encompassed Henry’s entire dick. As Oliver began to move Roy played with his nipples pinching them hard enough for Oliver to gasp and beg for more. Roy immediately stopped. He then moved to Oliver’s ass, playing with the dick being pumped into his ass. He stilled the movement stopping Oliver and then pushed a finger in beside Henry’s cock.  
Oliver moaned wantonly as he realized exactly what Roy was planning. Slowly Roy worked three fingers into Oliver’s ass. “Move Henry, fuck him hard.”  
Henry began to move fast and Oliver screamed as his ass hole was stretched. “Henry still.” Roy demanded. Henry stopped and Roy moved to position himself. Oliver lay with his cock up his back against Henry. Roy had full access to his body and yet he ignored it. He pushed his cock inside next to Henry’s already sheathed dick.  
“Fuck Oliver you are so tight.” Roy broke against the tight heat that now surrounded his cock.  
“Come on Roy, you can’t be done with him yet. He still deserves to be…”  
“Shut up Henry or you will be tortured and edged by us, and you don’t want to know what we use our boxing glove arrow for.” Roy stated as he allowed Oliver to adjust to the two cocks inside his asshole. Thankfully Henry shut up.  
“Push in.” Roy commanded. Oliver moaned as Henry pushed in and Roy pulled out slightly. Then he pushed in and Henry pulled out. Soon they were going at a steady pace. It didn’t take long to start speeding up and soon Roy couldn’t stop Oliver from begging even if he wanted to because he was too forgone to speak. Both of them came at the same time.  
He pulled out and then pulled out Henry’s cock that was still hard.  
“Do you only cum for your master then?” Roy asked playing with his cock.  
“Yes.” Henry stated but was hardly able to really control himself.  
“Really so even if I fuck you into the floor as Oliver fucks me and we cum all over your face and body you will not cum?” Roy stated. Oliver pumped at his own cock watching Roy, his cock was already half-hard. The stamina of a hero was amazing.  
He kneeled behind Roy and pushed into his ass, Roy moaned.  
“No I will not cum without my…” Henry stilled as Roy pushed in with one long stroke. Then the fucking began. Roy couldn’t be as cold blooded as Malcolm, of course he also wanted Henry to cum against his master’s wishes too. So he fucked him hard but found his prostrate and pushed along it to bring him pleasure as well. Feeling Oliver’s cock in his ass felt good too, his ass though sore fit perfectly around Oliver’s cock like it was meant to be there.  
He sped up his hips as he grabbed Henry’s cock and pumped at the same speed. “Cum for us Henry, break your master’s hold on you. Let your self have pleasured without him present.” Roy whispered into Henry’s ear.  
Henry suddenly stilled and then came with a scream of protest. It was as if he hadn’t cum in years without Malcolm’s express word. Oliver pulled out and so did Roy.  
“You promised to fuck me on your executive desk, I am holding you to that.” Roy stated.  
Oliver smiled dick still heavy and hard they walked into his office, leaving Henry on the floor.  
“You know he will be punished by Malcolm.” Oliver stated as he picked Roy up and placed him on the large oak desk. It was smooth and cool to his ass, Roy was hard and ready to be fucked against it.  
“He deserves it, he framed me.” Roy stated as Oliver kissed a long his neck.  
“Really, you mean you two weren’t rutting under the table while the executives had to listen to the boring meeting?” Oliver stated he sounded a little disappointed.  
“No, he came on to me and then Malcolm saw us. I never touched Henry and honestly…” Roy pulled Oliver up to his face as Oliver pushed into his willing body. “I only have eyes for you Oliver, I truly only care for you touching me, fucking me, hitting my prostrate and making me…”  
“No yet my boy…” Oliver stated as he squeezed on Roy’s cock. Oliver pushed in quick strokes not really hitting his prostrate just on the edge.  
“Oliver what are you…?”  
“You are beautiful when you’re like this, pleasured almost to exhaustion laid bear for only me to see.”  
“Only you Oliver, please just let me…”  
“I would never ever force you again on anyone I promise.” Oliver stated as he sped up now hitting Roy’s prostrate every third in-stroke on purpose. Roy was at the brink.  
“Oliver I believe you I do just fuck…” Oliver pulled out turned Roy around pushed him onto the desk and pushed back in. He pulled at Roy’s hair and began to piston. Roy’s abused ass was edging to pain, it was hard and rough and though Roy enjoyed that his body was in need of a softer approach. His dick began to wilt. Oliver went to grab his cock and stilled.  
“Roy what is wrong?” Concern was immediate. He pulled out turned Roy around sat him on the desk. He looked into Roy’s eyes.  
“I’m ok Oliver I just…I’ve been fucked hard today I have even been almost raped.” Oliver’s eyes winced at the statement. Roy pulled Oliver forward and kissed him to reassure him that he was ok. “I don’t need to be rough right now…” Roy pulled at his lip and kissed along his neck and up to his ear. “I want you to make love to me.”  
Oliver pulled back and looked into Roy’s eyes. The four letter word had not been spoken between them before, it was always just out of reach especially when the need arises that they fucked hard, fast and rough into any hard surface they could find.  
“Make love…” Oliver repeated.  
Roy nodded putting his hand on his face and slowly tracing his jawline towards his lips. “Slow agonizing love making that draws out the pleasure until we are at the height of the…” Roy couldn’t speak anymore as Oliver was kissing him. It wasn’t however harsh, this was actually hesitant.  
Roy let Oliver push along his closed lips. When he felt him lick he opened up and their tongues touched. The intimacy of the moment was not lost on either of them. They touched as if it was their first time. Oliver pushed three finger’s into Roy’s ass. As much as they would loved to foreplay for another hour they both were desperate and if they didn’t cum soon they would revert back to the hard fucking they were used to.  
Oliver slowly pushed into Roy and bent over kissing him as he pumped. They still sped up they still deepened their strokes and teased each other with touches. However it wasn’t a desperate power struggle or need to have the other cum first to prove something. As they both moved slowly to their release, Oliver kissed along Roy’s face memorizing every angle and taste. He then kissed him deeply pushing in with one final full stroke and burst inside of him. Roy keened and came all over their chest.  
“I love you Roy.”  
“I love you Oliver.”


	9. The Two Archers & the Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the threesome you have all been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every combination of these three hot men that you can think of. Toys, kink, sub!Roy, sub!Barry, Dom!Oliver, role-play, mushy romance stuff I can't seem to stop writing between Roy & Oliver...Um probably something I forgot..Enjoy

Roy couldn’t keep his hands off of Barry as they found their way back to the foundry. Barry was as hard as he had been when Oliver had left them in the alley as they walked down the stairs into the foundry.   
“Took you boys long enough…” Oliver stated he wore his pants, his chest was bare and glistened in the light. “Did you follow my orders? Let me inspect you.”   
Barry glanced at Roy who shrugged and began to remove his pants. Barry did the same. Oliver walked over and grabbed Barry’s cock in a tight grip. “You have been a bad boy…” Oliver stated breathing in Barry’s smell and looking through lowered lashes at Roy. “I smell Roy all over you.” Oliver’s other hand went around and slapped Barry’s ass a few times. Barry moaned leaning against Oliver and instinctively opening his legs. Oliver pushed two surprisingly slick fingers into Barry’s ass and pumped a few times. Then he brought out his hand and sniffed.   
“Smells like Roy’s cum.” Oliver stated squeezing hard on Barry’s cock. Barry lowered his head in submission.   
“Thats from two nights a…” Roy began to speak, but stopped as Oliver looked over at him.   
“You’re going to lie to me Roy? You need to be taught more then one lesson tonight I’m afraid.” Oliver stated. “Lie down on the table.” Oliver instructed.   
Oliver then went back to Barry who had not moved since the conversation had begun. “You should learn to control your emotions, you allow pleasure to overtake you ignoring direct orders.” Oliver stated. Barry whimpered.   
“I want you to suck me, make me cum with your mouth…only your mouth.” Oliver stated releasing Barry’s cock. “Follow me, I need to prepare Roy for his punishment.”  
Barry followed to where Roy was lying on the table. They had used it for Oliver and Roy many times when they were injured and couldn’t go to a hospital. It had straps to hold down the men if they fought the treatment, usually needles going through flesh to close a wound. Oliver intended to use the straps for a much more pleasurable activity that night.   
“Barry, get Roy hard but don’t let him cum.” Oliver instructed as he grabbed some of the belts that hung from underneath the table.   
Roy let Barry engulf his cock. He was about to push him down a little further when he felt leather straps tightening around his left wrist. “Oli…” Barry nipped at his balls making Roy moan loudly. Roy’s other wrist was tightened to the table.   
“Barry…” He looked up releasing Roy’s cock. “Lock his waist in place for me.”   
Barry grabbed the offered leather belt and tightened it around the young protege’s chest. Before he completely covered up bottom half of his ribs Barry kissed and sucked at the left side leaving a mark.   
Oliver locked in Roy’s wrists and smiled at the sight. Barry had gone back to sucking Roy’s cock and his partner was enjoying the scientist’s skillful mouth. Oliver walked over to Barry and moved in behind him rubbing his clothed cock against his ass and pinching at his nipples.   
Barry moaned around Roy’s cock. Oliver smiled. “What am I going to do with you Barry?”  
“He needs to be taught a lesson in control.” Roy suggested through clenched teeth as he tried to prevent himself from coming too quickly.   
“You need to learn when it is your turn to speak.” Oliver stated coming from behind Barry. I have something to keep you occupied while I teach Barry a few things about worshiping his hero.” Oliver went to Roy’s feet and with out any warning began to play with Roy’s ass. Roy was given enough room to move so he was able to spread further apart to give Oliver more room. Oliver slicked up his hole and licked his ass, he would need to mark it later but for now…  
“Barry there is a box on the computer desk.” Oliver stated. Barry went to retrieve what Oliver wanted. “Bring it to me,” Oliver commanded. Barry brought the box back quickly eager to please. Oliver took out an object and then placed the box to the side.   
Roy looked at what Oliver had in his hands. He moaned, “Oliver please…”  
The vibrating dildo was smaller then the man but it was not the size but the length that mattered. It would reach, Roy knew because he had experienced it before, back to his prostrate. It was almost impossible for him not to cum from the vibrator even with out Oliver’s help.   
“This is your punishment Roy…” Oliver stated licking the dildo and letting Barry have a taste as well. He then lubed it up and pressed it slowly into Roy’s ass. “You will not cum until I tell you too, this time follow the rules, I don’t want to repeat them again.”  
Oliver did one more thing. Oliver turned the table up right. Roy was positioned on the table above the floor, the vibrator a small buzz in his ass not yet enticing him to beg…yet. He had full view of everything the other two men did.   
Oliver pulled Barry into a heated kiss. Roy’s frustration started to boil up, the way Oliver licked along Barry’s neck and the sounds Barry were making as Oliver’s fingers dipped between his ass.   
“Barry to your knees. Remember control…” Oliver stated as Barry kneeled and immediately sucked the tip of Oliver’s cock into his mouth. Oliver’s head was thrown back, Roy squirmed the vibrator lodging a little bit deeper into his ass, not hitting his prostrate yet.   
Oliver’s hands grabbed the CSPD forensic scientist’s head and pushed in. Barry tried to take his entire length but he only succeeded in gagging. Oliver released him and Barry breathed in going immediately back to his cock. “Slow and steady.” Oliver soothed as he pushed in again.   
“I can take you Oliver completely you would not have to cuddle me.” Roy stated.   
“Jealousy doesn’t become you Roy, your color is red not green.” Oliver stated as he encouraged Barry onto his cock. “I thought you wanted this, wanted him here with us?”  
“I want you Oliver.” Roy stated opening up more then he thought he would in the situation. Barry continued to suck on Oliver’s cock. “You can’t believe it is the drug talking any longer. You can’t be blind to the way I feel about you?” Roy asked pulling without success at his binds.   
“Roy I…Damn boy you really do learn fast.” Oliver stated looking down at Barry who had engulfed his entire cock. Roy frowned, it was hot to watch Barry pleasuring Oliver he would not deny that, but he wanted Oliver to admit to him his feelings.   
Barry released his cock then bent underneath and nipped along the vein. Oliver hung onto Barry’s shoulders and before Oliver could cum on his face Barry swallowed him again. Roy watched in awe as Oliver came. He had imagined it so many times, their short time together under the influence was so hazy because of the drug.   
“Did I follow your instructions Oliver?” Barry asked.   
“Yes.” Oliver panted still getting over his orgasm.   
“May I cum?” Barry requested.   
“Yes.” Oliver stated.   
Barry stood up and kissed Oliver he then proceeded to walk over to Roy. “I know you desire Oliver more then me.” Barry stated he did not sound sad just understanding. “You two deserve each other, let me show you how happy you make me feel.” He stood just tall enough to reach up and kiss Roy. As he kissed him he pushed his very erect cock against Roy’s abs and Roy was beside himself with need to either touch Barry or himself.   
“Roy I want to cum.” Barry stated.   
“Oliver said you can…”  
“No I want you to tell me its ok, you and him are…well I am just the lucky one here. You guys will have each other for much longer. Please give me permission, let me cum?”   
Roy looked over his head at Oliver who was slowly pumping his cock and watching the scene with rapt desire in front of him. He caught Oliver’s eyes who nodded and Roy looked back down at Barry. “You have my permission to cum.”   
“Ah fuck Roy…Oliver yes…” Barry’s orgasm was long and his cum was all over the lower half of Roy’s body.   
“Clean him off.” Oliver stated after a few seconds to adjust his own cock now back in his pants.   
Barry did as ordered, ignoring the hard cock as he licked his cum off of Roy’s legs, thigh and chest.   
“Some got on my lips.” Roy stated slyly. Barry looked up and saw Roy smile.   
Barry lifted up again and kissed Roy. The kiss lasted longer then either of them expected. Barry’s hands began to pinch and play with Roy’s nipples.   
“Barry, did I say you could touch Roy? Did I give you permission to pleasure him?” Oliver asked coming back over to them.   
“No I…” Barry tried to think of something to say an excuse. Roy stayed quiet.   
“Go over to the practice mat.” Oliver stated.   
Barry followed his instructions. “You have been a very sly boy Roy.” Oliver stated coming up to Roy’s body just out of reach of touching him. Roy moaned as he felt Oliver’s heat so close to him. “What am I going to do with you?” Oliver asked pushing the dildo in all the way hitting Roy’s prostrate.   
“Oh Oliver please!” Roy begged.   
“Why do you deserve to cum?” Oliver asked.   
“I am your partner, I protect your rear…back. I watch you ass…back in fights.” Roy tried to concentrate on his answer but the way Oliver was pushing the dildo in and out he was almost ready to. Suddenly Oliver was gone, walking over to Barry.   
“You will learn discipline and control tonight Roy. Remember do not cum with out my permission.” Oliver stated looking at Roy. He turned to Barry and frowned. “You are still not understanding what it means to pleasure me to worship me, not Roy. He is not the hero yet, I am.” Oliver stated.   
“I am sorry…”  
“Do not give me excuses.” Oliver stated angry. “Lay down on the mat.” Oliver stated. He pulled over a small box that was connected to a wand. When he turned a nob Barry heard a faint humming sound coming from the instrument in Oliver’s hands.   
“This is very useful when we need to take out a circuit board.” Oliver stated. “However it is also useful for other more…” Oliver lightly tapped Barry’s foot with the wand and a spark of electricity went through his body and straight to his cock. “Pleasurable activity.”   
“Oliver please I will.” Barry tried to speak but the next touch made him keen and moan with pleasure edged with pain. Oliver touched ever part of his body except for his balls and cock. They were hard and dripping by the time Oliver moved the wand to them. However as he was about to touch Barry, who was anticipating the spark more then fearing it; they heard a moan from across the room. Oliver looked over and watched as Roy came all over his body. Oliver got up and walked over to Roy.   
“What have you done Roy?” Oliver asked angry he pulled out the dildo and Roy moaned at the emptiness.   
“I’m sorry Oliver I…”  
“No excuses remember only results.” Oliver stated. He adjusted the table so Roy was lying back parallel to the floor again. Oliver removed his pants and then climbed up on the table. He pushed his cock into Roy’s mouth.   
“You will learn to obey me, you have been a very bad boy…Barry come over here and fuck him.”   
Barry eagerly got up his body still stinging from the electricity and ran over to the table. He climbed up the table made a sound but it held the three men. He unstrapped Roy’s legs and pulled them up to his shoulders.   
“Fuck him Barry he doesn’t deserve anything else.” Oliver stated pushing into Roy’s mouth not letting him breath easily. Roy was taking his cock like a champ. He hardly moaned when Barry pushed and and began to fuck him. Roy just stared up at Oliver as if begging him to do more, or was he daring him.   
Oliver pulled out of Roy’s mouth and leaned down kissing him harshly. He knew the boy wanted this he could feel him moan as he continued to kiss him as Barry fucked into him. His body moved with the force of Barry’s thrusts.   
“I know how you feel about me Roy.” Oliver stated against his ear and pulled back watching the boy’s reaction. “I was afraid it was just because of the drugs that you were infatuated with the hero not the man behind the mask.”   
“Oliver I love every part of you, the damaged skin and the beautiful soul.” Roy stated it was as close to a romantic line as he could think of as Barry started to stagger his thrusts about to cum.   
“You know I will always…”  
“Oliver I need to…”  
“Cum Barry soak his ass.” Oliver turned from Roy and watched Barry finish in Roy’s ass. Roy moaned at the feeling of being filled.   
“You still disobeyed me Roy and need to be punished. Barry help me turn him over I believe Roy deserves a proper spanking.” Oliver explained. Barry helped and then stepped away, he was exhausted and it would take him sometime to recover from his multiple orgasms.   
Oliver pulled out an arrow from his quiver. He played with it along Roy’s sensitive skin. Down his back and along his ass. Roy was anticipated the sting but he had expected Oliver’s hands instead it was the arrow. 20 lashes later and Roy was moaning and begging for something anything to let him cum again. Barry was slowly pumping his own cock and Oliver was in need of a release.   
He came up against Roy’s body and soothed his red ass with his hand. “I love you so much Roy, thank you for indulging me in my strange kinks.” Oliver stated.   
“I will always worship you, Oliver. Even if you weren’t fucking me on the side.” Roy explained pulling Oliver into a kiss. Oliver smiled against his lips.   
“I’ve got a surprise for you something I’m sure you both will enjoy.” Oliver stated.   
He walked over to his chest and pulled out a double dildo.   
“Barry release Roy, both of you lay down on the mat asses facing each other.” Oliver stated.   
Barry and Roy quickly did as they were commanded.   
Oliver kneeled beside them and began to lick Roy’s ass. Roy moaned as the sting from the arrow spanking still made him sensitive. Barry waited anticipating what was to come next. He felt Oliver’s hand come up along his body and instantly sucked in two fingers. He then felt Oliver’s tongue at his ass and looked over to see Roy sucking two finger’s into his mouth as well. The boys expected the fingers to be used on them but they were mistaken.   
“I want you two to fuck yourselves on the dildo.” Oliver stated.   
Barry looked at Roy and smiled. He picked up the dildo and slowly pushed it into Roy’s red ass. Roy moaned and pulled more of the finger’s still in his mouth deeper. The finger’s left his mouth and he watched as Oliver used his spit slick fingers to push into his ass. Roy was mesmerized by Oliver opening himself up preparing himself but for whom?   
“Roy push it in.” Barry spoke bringing him back to the task at hand. He picked up the other side of the dildo and pushed it into Barry’s ass. Barry moaned loudly. He then began to move pushing the dildo deeper into Roy’s ass.   
Oliver picked up another dildo and continued to play with himself. It was a large dildo almost double the size of either of the cocks in front of him that were begging for attention.   
Roy suddenly realized what Oliver was going to do and moaned he pushed deeper towards Barry who felt the dildo hit his prostrate and he moaned loudly. “Roy fuck what…?” Then he looked up and saw Oliver removing the dildo and getting up. Roy grabbed Barry’s hands on either side of their bodies and pulled. Their asses touched the dildo was deep inside both of their asses.   
“You two ready?” Oliver asked and before they could respond he was sitting down on both of their cocks.   
Oliver stilled as did the two younger boys waiting for instructions from Oliver. Neither of them had a lot of ability to push up. Oliver moved slowly pulling off and then moving back down. It was slow, to the two boys it felt amazing being surrounded by something so tight and hot. The feeling seemed to be mutual as Oliver began to pump faster. Barry couldn’t hold back he came quickly and almost passed out from exhaustion. Oliver pulled off and removed the dildo from the boy’s asses. He then crawled on top of Roy who took the opportunity to push into Oliver while kissing him deeply.   
“Oh fuck Roy, you feel so good.” Oliver whispered into Roy’s ears. “I’ve wanted you to do this since that night in the alley.”  
“Oh Oliver don’t remind…”  
“You fucked me so deep and hard, that night I realized I felt something for you. The moment you backed away and said you wanted to leave. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” Oliver explained Roy started moving quicker as Oliver spoke. “After the cure, you said you forgot everything so I went back to well being me, before that night. You seemed ashamed of what happened ashamed of what you did to me, of what fucking me meant to you…”  
“Oh no Oliver…” Roy said taking Oliver’s face in his and looking down into his beautiful eyes trying to make him understand. “I could never be ashamed of this…” Roy pushed in deep long strokes that made Oliver push up against him and rub his cock between their bodies. “I could never be ashamed of how I felt in you, surrounded by you. Especially when it felt so right.”   
“Oh fuck Roy, give me one last hard fuck. After this we can go to love making and romance and rose petals. Take me one last time take me like you still have the drug coursing through your veins. Forget who I am and just fuck me.” Oliver begged.   
Roy held down Oliver’s hips and moved his legs onto his shoulders and moved fast and short. He moved his hands up to Oliver’s neck and squeezed as his other hand closed around his dick not letting him cum. Roy abandoned his instinct to give pleasure and one last time pushed in desperate and hard. He came deep in Oliver’s ass.   
Before he could recover Oliver was flipping him over and pushing into his still sore and open ass. Oliver’s body rubbing against his sensitive skin made Roy moan as Oliver pushed in. Then he stilled deep inside Roy’s ass.   
“I will always take care of you Roy, I will always protect you.” Oliver stated kissed against his back up to his ears along his jaw. Roy turned his head to allow him to reach his lips. Oliver pushed in three deep strokes and then stilled again. “You have to listen to me though, we can’t be on two different pages. If you have a bad nights sleep, then you need to tell me so I don’t worry about you.”  
“Oliver I will be your partner on the streets of the city protecting the innocent…” Roy paused as Oliver began to move at a steady pace. “I will be your partner in bed as we pleasure each other so we can’t have a good nights sleep.” Roy heard Oliver chuckle which sent vibrations through his body he shivered as his cock dripped pre-cum onto the mat. “I will be by your side through thick and thin…”  
“You two love each other we get it just fuck and cum, you’re taking too long.” Barry whined nearby. Roy looked over and the scientist who was slowly pumping his cock to Oliver’s movement into Roy’s ass.   
“You are impatient Barry, sometimes you have to slow down and enjoy the pleasure around you.” Oliver stated slowing down his thrusts even more. Both boys moaned.   
“I like quick and fun to be honest.” Barry stated. (author’s note: I’m really sorry for all the puns it just wouldn’t stop, blame Lego Batman 3…)   
“We didn’t ask you.” Oliver stated using his voice he had used earlier. Barry fell silent and Roy sighed as Oliver began to move again.   
“Oliver please I want…”  
“Come on Roy tell me your fantasy.” Oliver spoke pushing quicker.   
Roy was silent as Oliver continued to pump inside then he finally spoke. “You have given me all I have ever wanted Oliver, only thing I ask is that you get as much pleasure out of these experiences as me.” Roy stated.   
Oliver began to speed up the love and desire in Roy’s words hit home and his cock hard. As he sped up he kept close to Roy’s body not wanting to stray too far from him. He could kneel up and grab onto Roy’s shoulder’s and ride him over the edge. However he didn’t want to do that, he wanted to be close to Roy when he came, cause he loved the feeling of Roy twitching and spasming in pleasure just for him. He got his wish as he pumped just quick enough to get Roy breathing hard. Needy moans were heard where Barry sat.   
“Fuck Oliver yes I’m cuming just for you.”  
“Yes Roy just for you.”  
The two collapsed onto the mat sated and happy they had resolved the problems that were keeping them apart.


	10. There is no Good in Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy tries to convince Oliver to not go to Ra's Al Ghul and Oliver says his 'final' goodbye. 
> 
> Sorry this is so G it ain't even PG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing up a few Au stories right now:  
> 1) High School AU (cause who doesn't want to see them fucking in a closet while a school bell rings?)  
> 2) Prison AU (really do I have to explain why? Oliver marking Roy as his own 'bitch' so no one will hurt him)  
> 3) Extension to this scene with a lot of naked men saying goodbye. (What can I say I'm on a romantic kick)  
> 4) I also hope to get a request done by holiday it will be a 5 times & 1 story with Quentin Lance & Barry Allen thrown into the mix for good measure.  
> There was a lot of great potential Barry/Oliver scenes in the crossover episodes last week. My favorite in no particular order:   
> 1) Barry was telling Oliver about his humanity,  
> 2) Barry raging and basically describing all the reasons why he is hero worshiping him,  
> 3) of course big empty warehouse & that laugh/smile Oliver gave Barry when he called Arrow a douche.  
>  However this is a Roy/Oliver collection, so you might see another collection start in the future, with Barry/Oliver.  
> Thank you all for reading my little bit of the internet. I know the note is longer then the story...Sorry

“I don’t like this Oliver.” Roy stated as he watched Oliver pack for his trip to Ra’s Al Ghul. “Its a fight to the death, I…”  
“I have put contingency plans in place. You will work with Barry he has promised to help monitor the city when I’m…” Oliver couldn’t say what Roy had been trying to avoid mentioning.  
“I am not ready to go solo Oliver, I still need to learn from…” Roy tried again with another another tactic.  
“You have learned everything I can teach you.” Oliver stated placing his hand on Roy’s shoulder before Roy could grab it to hold on to it Oliver was moving away.  
“I still need to learn to…”  
“Let go Roy, I have to do this on my own. You can’t be my wing man for this adventure.” Oliver stated not looking back at Roy.  
Roy sighed defeated and was about to turn around when a hand on his arm stopped him. He was brought into a hug. Oliver had never hugged him before, it was strange especially since he was in his costume and Roy was not. Oliver pulled back slightly and the feeling of wanting to do more was overwhelming.  
“Take care of my sister Roy.” Oliver stated  
That jolted Roy out of his thoughts of Oliver. Thea, of course she needed to be protected if Oliver was to…Malcolm could hurt her. “I will Oliver.”  
“I believe you.” Oliver stated picking up his bag and walking to the stairs.  
“Oliver, I…” Roy walked up to Oliver but when he got there and Oliver had stopped and looked back at him expectantly waiting, Roy lost his train of thought. “I believe in you, you will come back.”  
Oliver smiled and leaned down pulling Roy into a weird sort of hug again. “Thank you that means a lot.”  
Then Oliver was turning around and going up the stairs before Roy could say anything in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very little doubt that if they do have a goodbye scene for Roy in next weeks episode I will be very happy with the slash undertones but unhappy that they don't hug. I just want a goodbye scene with Roy and none of the others around he deserve at least that much. I know the 'kiss' with Felicity will be the thing everyone is looking for. Honestly I just want more Roy & Oliver being a team and one lining each other cause beginning of last weeks episode was awesome!  
> If I can't have Oliver/Roy in cannon I want Oliver to encourage Roy/Thea (if it ain't 1 Queen its the other right!). At least mention to Roy to protect Thea against Malcolm and Roy agreeing.


	11. Prison AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check Prison AU off the list...This is Porn without plot and a lot of men on men sex. You should know that since this is the 11th chapter. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still got it, had writers block for a few days. Thank you again to all who read and enjoy my little bit of the internet!

He needs to be taught a lesson in discipline  
Yes get him on his knees make him suck our cocks, then he will learn not to talk back to us  
No fuck his ass, that will teach him to think him superior

Roy felt the tension in Oliver’s body as he pushed Roy back even further into the wall. They had been trying to figure out the prison they were in. It had been an assignment that had gone wrong and now they were awaiting rescue from Diggle and Felicity. First they would have to survive the night. Roy had fought back when one of the prisoners had tried to push him to his knees. Oliver had helped him get the man off, but then they had been surrounded.   
“Teach him a lesson he never will forget.”  
Roy realized what they wanted Oliver to do. Obviously he was the older and stronger of the two. He would in prison terms be the master to Roy’s bitch. Roy knew they would not get past the prisoners in a fight and they were getting more rowdy by the second. Roy resigned what he must do and put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder and leaned in.   
“Do it Oliver.” Roy stated as he kneeled down to the grown he pulled at Oliver’s prison clothes.   
“Roy what are you?”   
Roy looked up, “Its the only way they will leave us alone Oliver.” Roy stated and pulled Oliver’s cock into his mouth.   
Oliver’s mouth was open in a gasp as Roy pumped in the head of his soft cock. Roy pulled at Oliver’s hands which were stiff by his side and placed them on his head, encouraging him. Roy pulled off his cock and licked the underside and then sucked on his balls. The cock was slowly getting thicker. “Fuck my mouth Oliver, show them I’m your bitch.”  
“Roy I…”  
“Please.” Roy stated before kissing the tip of Oliver’s cock and then pushing it all the way in letting it hit the back of his throat.   
“Oh fuck, Roy.” Oliver whispered as his hands suddenly clenched tighter against his head.   
“Yes please, Oliver show me…” Roy begged moving up to his neck and sucking in two fingers.   
Oliver silently asked one more time if Roy was sure. Roy nodded Oliver’s fingers still in his mouth. Oliver pushed Roy against the wall, covering him up so that the prisoners couldn’t really see what he was doing. He pulled down Roy’s pants and pushed his spit slick fingers into Roy’s ass.   
“Oh no don’t please.” Roy stated loud enough to be heard by the crowd that was forming around them. Oliver paused for just a moment, Roy pushed back on his fingers to encourage him to continue. “NO! Not there. Get off me”  
Oliver seemed to understand what was going on. “You will take it bitch and learn your place.”   
He pulled out his fingers and held his cock against Roy’s prepared hole. He leaned in and whispered to Roy as he pushed in.   
“I have wanted to do this for so long Roy, I had just hoped it would have been done in a bed after a good meal.” Oliver whispered as Roy screamed in pain.   
“No, don’t it hurts, please…” Roy bit his lip before he began to beg to be fucked, that wasn’t what the prisoners wanted to hear. Oliver began to pump in and out quick and harsh. The angle was wrong to reach Roy’s prostrate so they fought the urge to change positions. Oliver had no intention of letting anyone see Roy in such a state and Roy was happy to agree with Oliver.   
“You will take it like the little slut you are. Take it hard and fast, scream like you want it bitch!” Oliver stated loudly. He pumped a few times and pretended to cum in Roy’s ass. In reality neither of them had cum.   
Roy fell to the ground covering up his ass which was not covered in cum and let Oliver deal with the other prisoners. As they dispersed he felt Oliver’s eyes on him. They would have to act like master and bitch until they reach there cell.   
Roy was relieved only slightly when they reach there cell. Before the two could settle in and relieve their hard cocks and the need to finish what they started in more enjoyable environment all hell break loose.   
Felicity & Diggle had rescued them. They were back in the arrowcave and happy to be free of the prison.   
“You two stink.” Felicity stated. “I’m going to let you guys take a shower also rest!” She left as did Diggle.   
“Roy I…”  
“I don’t regret it Oliver…none of it.” Roy stated before Oliver could apologize or state that he never wanted to talk about what happened at the prison ever again.   
“It will change everything,” Oliver stated coming closer to Roy.   
“Yes it will, but I am willing to learn from you just like I learned everything else.” Roy stated taking one more step closer. They kissed deep and long giving each other the confidence to go the next step.   
“I was not lying when I told you I want to make our first time special.” Oliver stated as he kissed down Roy’s body. They had discarded the prison clothing pretty quickly.   
“I don’t care Oliver as long as it is you I will be happy.” Roy stated as he moaned and held on as Oliver nipped and sucked at his right nipple. He moved to his left and Roy leaned back against the table pushing some odds and ends off making noise neither of them cared about.   
Oliver kissed down the rest of Roy’s body and finally go to his destination. Roy’s cock was heavy and thick with cum. Oliver pulled it in without hesitation.   
“Oliver fuck yes!”   
Oliver continued to pleasure Roy. He pulled off kissed his balls and went back to pumping his cock in and out of his mouth.   
“Oliver I can’t wait any longer.” Roy begged as Oliver seemed to be happy to make Roy come with his mouth.   
“I want you to be sure…”  
Roy laughed and pulled Oliver to him and kissed him. This kiss became harsher more bites and tongue then, smooth and soft. “I want you to fuck me Oliver. Finish what you started at the prison. We are never going to be satisfied until we finish it.”   
“Roy, you promise me you will tell me if it is too much.” Oliver stated one last time.   
Roy leaned against Oliver’s lips and pumped Oliver’s cock quickly twisting his hand every so often. “I promise I will love every moment of you pounding into me.”   
“Oh fuck Roy.” Oliver immediately began to move. He pushed Roy to all fours pulled his ass up and spit on his hand. He pushed to finger’s in feeling the ass open up for him was making him even more needy.   
“Please Oliver, fuck me.” Roy begged moving his ass trying to get the finger’s to move faster.   
“Roy you nasty, slut.”  
“Yes Oliver tell me what I am…”  
“You are a cum whore. You love sucking cock in you mouth and ass and swallowing it down.”   
“Shit Oliver just do it what are you waiting for, I want your cock!”  
Oliver couldn’t wait any longer. Slowly as he was still conscious that Roy was still kind-of a virgin he pushed in. To his surprise Roy moved and pushed back sheathing his cock entirely into his ass. It felt amazing and tight, he leaned over Roy.   
“So tight Roy, feels so good.”  
“Move, dammit.” Roy demanded.   
“Demanding bottom.”  
“Fuck yeah!” Roy stated as Oliver began to pump faster. Oliver held on to Roy’s hips and began to move. Roy moaned and begged. Oliver let him as he kept a steady pace. He pulled out and pushed Roy to the floor, he lay on his side and Oliver pushed in. He pulled Roy’s mouth to his and they kissed swallowing each other’s moans.   
Roy’s hands settled on his own cock and began to pump. Oliver followed suit but stopped him.   
“I want you to hold out, see how long you can go.” Oliver stated hit his prostrate with every word. Roy was incoherent as he felt pleasure go through his body. He struggled to get the hand on his cock to move but it wouldn’t.   
“I want to ride you.” Roy stated.   
Oliver pulled out and lay on his back. Roy stood up and slowly let the cock push into his ass. He loved the feeling of being filled with Oliver’s cock. “I’ve needed this for so long Oliver.”  
“Oh Roy.” Oliver pulled his hand up and Roy let himself get pulled forward into a kiss as he began to move. He rode Oliver for sometime loving the feeling of being in control. He however wanted to finish with Oliver on top and giving into his more primal desires.   
“Oliver I want you to let go and fuck me.”  
“What I have been doing?” Oliver stated.   
“No completely abandoned, fucking just pounding into my tight ass as I beg and…”  
“Shut up boy, you talk too much.” Oliver stated picking Roy up and off his cock and throwing him to the side. Roy lay out along the floor and Oliver pushed in. He held Roy down with a hand on the middle of his back as Oliver began to hit Roy’s prostrate with every stroke and moved in and out in slow deliberate moves.   
“No Oliver please, I want…”  
“You don’t know what you want boy. Give me a chance to show you what it is to be loved and you will never want to be treated badly again.” Oliver stated he pulled Roy up to sit on him. He held him still and pushed his hips into him. Roy moaned. Oliver finally touched his cock.   
“Oliver…”   
He pulled out turned Roy over, pulled his legs apart and slowly moved in. As he did he kissed Roy deep and slow. Roy came as Oliver entered him. Oliver smiled into his kiss. Then began to pump hard and fast. Roy screamed as Oliver’s movements hit his sensitive cock. It began to grow hard again.   
“Come on boy show me how fast you can come again.”  
“Oh fuck Oliver please, faster. I need you please.” Oliver leaned over top of Roy stretching his legs.   
He licked at his ear. “Cum for me Roy as I paint your ass with…”  
“Oh fuck Oliver yes!” Roy screamed as he felt Oliver cum inside him. Oliver smiled and moved off of Roy.   
“Now we really need to take a shower.” Roy stated laughing.   
“Yes, we do.” Oliver smiled looking down at Roy. He leaned over and kissed him. The kiss continued and Roy began to move his hands along Oliver’s body towards his cock.   
Oliver stopped him and pulled away. “Not so fast boy, I’m not as young as you are.”  
“Yes Daddy I’ll remember that next time.” Roy stated as he continued to pump at Oliver’s cock.   
“Don’t…”  
“Come on Oliver I know you can…” Roy stated as he licked at his cock.   
“What are you trying to prove Roy?”  
“To myself that you are as attracted to me as I am to you. To you that you are only as old as you think you are.” Roy stated, as he kissed up and down Oliver’s rapidly growing hard cock.   
“Of course I am attracted to…”  
“Really, you are not doing this just for tonight? I will have you in my bed tomorrow night?” Roy asked.   
Oliver smiled and moaned as Roy’s fingers had slipped to his asshole. Roy raised a eyebrow and lifted up Oliver’s legs and licked along his ass. He pushed his tongue in as Oliver’s hands came down to encourage him.   
“Oh fuck! Fuck my ass.”  
Roy moaned and played his tongue pushing in deeper. Oliver’s cock was rock hard now but he wanted something else.   
“Roy fuck me.”  
Roy looked up from his pleasuring activities trying to make sure he had heard correctly.   
“Yes please, push that cock in my ass and make me cum.” Oliver stated. Roy suddenly broke out of his surprise haze and went to do what Oliver demanded.   
He pushed his cock into Oliver’s ass, “Oh Oliver it’s so tight.”  
“Come on boy show me what you got.” Oliver stated pushing up so that the cock would go in faster.   
Roy seemed stunned and stilled for a moment in awe. Then he began to move his hips hesitantly at first but then he grew up an momentum. “Oh shit Oliver I could get used to this.”   
“Fuck me Roy, faster, harder.” Oliver begged.   
Roy complied and moved quicker he adjusted his grip and found Oliver’s prostrate and soon Oliver was too forgone. He moaned out as he began to cum and the ass tightening around Roy’s cock made him burst inside of Oliver.   
“Shower now.” Oliver said as Roy pulled out.   
“Yes sir!: Roy stated smiling as he got up and walked to the shower. He looked back. “Don’t you want to join me?”  
Oliver smiled and shook his head, what had he gotten himself into. As he watched the water drip down Roy’s smooth back and his cock began to stir again he smiled. He didn’t care what the outside world thought, this felt right and that is all that mattered to him.


	12. Birthday Wish 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Oliver's birthday PWP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP. Establish relationship. Kink. Exhibitionist!Roy. Strip Club. Bad description of dancing.

“Do you understand the plan?” Oliver asked as Roy started going up the fire escape on the building they were casing.   
“Yes, don’t worry Oliver I can handle a few drunks.” Roy stated laughter in his voice as he disappeared.   
Oliver shook his head adjusted his suit one more time before he turned the corner. He was ex-billionaire Oliver Queen tonight not the Arrow. He realized he had spent a lot more time in leather then cotton in the past few weeks. He needed some time off, but not until this last gig was done.   
“Mr. Queen?” The doorman looked at the list. “I see you here, welcome to Area 52, you do know it is our Halloween party tonight?”   
“Yes, I can’t afford a costume.” Oliver stated as he walked inside as the doorman laughed.  
Oliver walked through the hallway pressing against the wall as he walked past a few men dressed as him, at least attempting to dress like the Arrow. He also saw a few Deathstrokes, he shivered at that. There was even a guy dressed as Barry, he smirked the costume was obnoxiously red, though the boy’s smile under the mask did remind him of Barry. He ordered a drink and brought it to a table. He watched the people on the dance floor and tried to find in the dark club lights the man they were looking for.   
“Gentlemen and their lady friends.” The announcer stated to a rumble of laughter from the crowd. “Here at Area 52 we are proud to present a new dancer. Please give a warm welcome to our very own Red Arrow!”   
Oliver looked up in surprise. Though he had begun to call Roy Arsenal, Red Arrow had passed Felicity and Diggle’s lips a few times, though Speedy was something Oliver still called Roy when he was too tired.   
The lights on the stage went from black to red as the curtains pulled back to reveal a young man in a very skimpy looking costume. The only thing that was similar to what Roy wore was the hood. The man’s legs and arms were fully exposed. He wore very short leather shorts that only covered his ass. Oliver watched as he danced around on the stage gyrating and moving to the music that was playing. The crowd began to cheer as he slowly turned around.   
Oliver stood up in surprise, it was Roy.   
“Oliver are you there?” He heard a voice in his ear.   
Oliver stared as Roy began to gyrate on the pole and move around, men were reaching up on the stage and throwing bills as he began to slowly unzip the dark red leather vest he wore.   
“Oliver!” Felicity’s voice broke him from his trance.   
“Yes.” He stated his voice hoarse, his throat suddenly very dry.   
“I can’t get a good signal on either you or Roy. I think the building is lined with lead, you will be on your own.” Felicity stated.   
“Thank you, if we don’t get back to you in an hour, send in Diggle.” Oliver stated as he moved in towards the stage.   
“Ok, will do.” Felicity stated as the voice went static and then out completely.   
Oliver put his hand in his coat pocket and felt something he hadn’t noticed before. He pulled out a role of cash. He stared at it for just a moment then looked back up at Roy, who was now shirtless on stage. He smiled understanding what he was to do.   
He walked up to the stage and pushed through the other men who were watching his protege dance on the stage of a gay strip club. He stood right at the edge and waited. Roy danced near and saw Oliver. He didn’t respond to recognizing him however he did dance right in front of him. He turned and bent over exposing his ass. He moved his hand under and slowly began to unzip the back of his shorts, slowly exposing the top of his ass to the audience. Oliver reached up and placed a fifty into the shorts. Roy then danced away. The dance finished by letting the lights go almost completely black as he removed his shorts, the only thing he wore was his hood.   
Oliver immediately moved to the stage door entrance.   
“Sir you can’t…”  
“It’s ok he’s the new kids appointment, let him in.” He heard someone say. He looked over it was Diggle. He smiled and walked into the back hall.   
“This way sir.” The woman stated as she opened up a nondescript back room, Oliver entered the room and the woman closed the door behind him.   
Oliver looked around. The room had a large four post bed with green silk sheets. Red rose pedals were thrown around the room and candles were set up to add ambiance he hadn’t experienced since before the island.   
“Happy Birthday Oliver.” Roy stated from a corner of the room. He had his usual costume back on.   
“You did this for my…” Oliver was turned on so much by what Roy had done he couldn’t stop smiling.   
“Felicity and Diggle told me you haven’t celebrated, I thought you deserved a rest.” Roy explained coming up to Oliver smiling broadly. “You aren’t mad are you?”   
“Mad.” Oliver stated and then pulled Roy into a deep and long kiss. They broke apart evidence of their arousal pushing at each other’s chest and thigh. “I could never be mad at you, Speedy.”   
Roy rolled his eyes. “I told you not to call me that.”   
“Would you like me to call you Red Arrow?” Oliver asked playing with Roy’s cock in his leather pants.   
“I would rather you fuck me and cum in my ass. However if you wish to talk all…” Roy was interrupted from his words by another kiss. This time Oliver took control pulling at the hood and removing the mask. They didn’t need masks between them, they never did.   
Roy moaned as Oliver’s hands went to the back of his ass and pulled him tighter against him. “Too many layers.” Oliver stated biting at Roy’s neck and trying to pull at Roy’s leather jacket and pants at the same time.   
“Oliver let me.” Roy stated, he pushed Oliver back on to the bed. He stood up and moved Oliver’s hands to his zipper on his leather jacket. Oliver slowly moved the zipper down exposing Roy’s skin. He moved up and kissed the exposed skin licking at his nipples biting them and making Roy gasp. “Oliver yes.” Roy encouraged as he removed his jacket and let it fall to the ground. Oliver’s hands then went to his pants but were stopped.   
“Now you.” Roy stated as he straddled Oliver on the bed. He pulled Oliver into a kiss, while Oliver was distracted he began to unzip his jacket. Oliver massaged Roy’s ass and scratched along his back as Roy kissed him deeply, playing with his tongue.   
“Roy you have no idea…”  
“I do Oliver, I know how you feel.” Roy took his hand and placed it on his heart as he placed his own on Oliver’s now exposed chest. “My heart is beating as fast as yours. I want you Oliver as much as you want me. I need you as much as you need me.”   
“Roy thank you.” Oliver stated.   
“This is your night Oliver, your birthday. What do you want?” Roy asked.   
“Your mouth on my cock.” Oliver stated. “Call me, Arrow.”  
“Yes, Arrow…Sir.” Roy stated as he kneeled in front of Oliver and untied his pants. His hands fished out his cock which sprang to attention the moment it was freed. Oliver sighed as Roy’s hands moved along it’s length. Roy bent down and kissed the tip, then he opened up and slowly agonizingly slowly he moved down his shaft.   
“Roy…” Oliver pressed his hands against Roy’s neck and Roy sank down and sucked. Oliver moaned loudly and Roy smiled around his cock. He began to pump in and out slowly. Oliver moved him faster, soon the pace was quick and Roy was beginning to feel his jaw get tired. He held on a little longer, his hands went to Oliver’s balls and he played with them. He felt Oliver clench up and suddenly cum was bursting into his mouth.   
Roy sat back and licked at his mouth trying to catch all the cum. Oliver pulled him up to him and kissed the rest of the cum away. They kissed lightly for sometime content to just be in each other’s embrace.   
Oliver slowly moved his hands down to Roy’s cock. He finally released it from it tight confines. Roy moaned as Oliver’s calloused hand began to moved up and down.   
“Oliver I need…”  
“What Roy, tell me.”  
“You please, I need you.” Roy begged his body now pumping faster and more deliberately into Oliver’s hand.   
“You already have me Roy. Body, heart & soul.” Oliver stated smiling kissing him deeply.   
Roy couldn’t stop himself he came with a whine and moan into Oliver’s hand. Oliver smiled.   
“Undress yourself and get on the bed.” Oliver stated.   
Roy immediately did as he was told. He quickly removed his pants and got on to the bed. He moved up so that Oliver had enough room behind him. Oliver moved onto the bed so that he was behind him.   
“Call me Arrow, Arsenal.” Oliver stated making his voice deep like the Arrow’s.   
Roy moaned and nodded. Oliver licked along Roy’s ass cheeks then sunk his tongue into Roy’s hole.   
“Arrow yes please, more!” Roy begged, his hands crumpled the sheets trying to stop himself from reaching for his ignored and hard erection.   
“Tell me how it feels Arsenal.” Oliver requested as he grabbed Roy’s ass and spread his cheeks wider so that he could go deeper.   
“Oh, it feels so…Oh Arrow…so good.” Roy moaned trying to have enough coherent thoughts to do as Oliver requested. “Your tongue feels so good, so much pleasure. Thank you, Arrow.”   
“Tell me Arsenal what do you want me to do to you.” Oliver demanded as he moved to pushing his slick with his cum fingers into Roy’s ass and then going back to using his tongue.   
“Oh, yes fuck, Arrow please.” Roy almost screamed as Oliver’s fingers hit his prostrate he saw stars. “Please Arrow I want…” Roy swallowed, this was suppose to be Oliver’s night but did Oliver really want him to tell him his fantasy. He had never lied to Oliver and he wasn’t going to start now. “I want the Arrow to push Arsenal up against a hard stone alley wall.” Oliver stilled as Roy began to speak, his fingers deep in his ass. “I want him to pick Arsenal’s legs up and hold him up as he fucks him hard, deep and mercilessly into the wall. After the adrenaline high of a fight, they need a way to work off extra energy.”   
“You want me to fuck you in public on the dirty streets of the Glades where anyone could see us?” Oliver asked curious.   
Roy frowned and would have loved to see Oliver’s face. He wasn’t backing down though, he had come this far he was going to go the entire way. “Tonight should have proved to you that I am an exhibitionist. I also have a thing for men in green leather and hoods.” Roy smiled as he felt the fingers once again move in his ass. They were removed and Roy felt empty.   
“Tonight I will not give you what you that fantasy. However I believe you have been keeping secrets from me.” Oliver flipped Roy over and looked at him.   
“No I would never.” Roy shook his head adamantly.   
Oliver was smiling. “I had no idea this was not a real stakeout, you three did a good job.”  
“Oliver,” Roy stated pulling him down so that their cocks were touching and Roy finally had some friction on his cock. “Could we not talk about them right now.”   
Oliver kissed him and laid down next to him. Roy moved his back to him and picked up his leg. Oliver maneuvered his cock to Roy’s entrance. Roy leaned back and Oliver kissed him as he pushed inside.   
The fast paced movements were not for tonight. They allowed themselves the time for the pleasure to build. As it did Roy held on to Oliver as Oliver did the same to him. Finally when they came together they sanctified their love for one another.   
“I have the room for the entire night.” Roy murmured into Oliver’s neck as he laid next to him sated.   
“Thank you Roy.”  
“I love you Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG they had a hug not only that they reacted when Felicity came in like they were found kissing. So perfect I can't even! I need to watch that scene over and over again. I am very happy with that scene, so much potential foder for fan fiction. Don't worry I got some nasty ones being written in my gutter of a head right now! 
> 
> This is actually very light porn for me, however I will be writing a sequel and you can guess what will happen in that one.


	13. Denial of Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday 2/2...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kink, potential description of rape, serious role-play, did I mention kink?..  
> God I am a sick person, I really am trying to do different scenarios so that each one isn't totally like the last.

“Give me his name boy.” The man stated as Roy bit his tongue to hold back a scream of pain as hot wax dripped onto his naked body.   
“Never.” He stated defiantly  
“You think you will win? You are wrong.” The man stated no more burning wax fell on his chest. Roy waited silently, he could not see because of a blind fold; but his ears were working quite well. “In the end boy you will give me the Arrow’s name.”  
“I can’t tell you what I don’t know.” Roy stated tears streamed down his cheeks as something pinched down his right then his left nipple.   
“You think I don’t know what the red arrow means?” The man stated as some kind of weight was brought down on the clamps and they pulled against Roy. Roy screamed in pain. “You work for him, you know who he is.”  
“No.”  
“Lying to me is not going to get you out of this. However I believe another tactic may get results, quicker.” The man’s voice changed slightly. Roy felt the clamps disappear he moaned at the loss the pain lingered long after they were gone.   
“What does a young man like you do when meeting this vigilante in the dead of night?” A hand came down and began to pull at his weeping cock. Roy gasped as the calloused hand rubbed raw against him. His body did not react at first. However the man continued to speak. “I know your deepest dreams boy.”   
Roy tried to pull his cock out of the man’s grip but it didn’t budge. He felt something sliding over his cock and around his balls. He heard snaps and felt something hug tightly against his cock. Then the hand was gone yet the pressure stayed. He heard footsteps behind him and then a sharp pain against his back.   
“You wish to know what it would be like to kneel before him in subjugation.” The strikes were concentrated around his ass. Roy began to moan. “You have dreamed of what his cock looks like in your hand.”  
“No.” Roy denied.   
“Lying does not become you boy, your body betrays.” A hand went to his cock and Roy felt the tell-tale signs of pleasure as a spark went up his back. The strikes continued, Roy began to beg for them to stop.   
“Please no more, anything but that, I will do anything.”  
“Anything?” The man asked.   
Roy knew what he was agreeing too, he was weak. The vigilante would probably not give in so quickly but he needed to stop the pain.   
“Anything.” He stated defeated.   
“Tell me what I want to know.” A hand slapped his ass. Roy screamed at the feeling of his raw ass being mistreated.   
“I don’t know his name.” Roy stated through clenched teeth.   
“You do, tell me and I will sooth the pain. Tell me and the pain will cease.” The man’s voice was against his ear.   
“No.” Roy stated.   
“Then it continues.” However the strikes stopped. Roy strained for the next blow and it never came. He waited, nothing happened. He listened for movement he felt a breeze to his right and on his back. Then he felt his body being pulled over, bent at the waist. His legs being spread wider. When his body was bent he felt it. Something large and solid was being pushed into his ass.   
“No, please.”  
“I told you what would happen if you didn’t tell me what I wanted to hear.” The man stated.   
“I do not know.” Roy stated again.   
“I do not believe you, I have seen you on the roof tops with him. You fight beside him.”  
“He does not trust me with his name yet.” Roy stated hanging his head.   
“We will see about that.” The voice stated as Roy felt the but plug fit all the way against his ass. He heard the distinctive sound of clips. He moved his ass experimentally and felt the plug move in side his ass. Roy again anticipated pain but he was shocked when he felt moist warm suction surround his cock.   
He couldn’t help moaning, as he pushed into the mouth the butt plug moved more and he felt he felt pleasure go through his body. The suction was removed and he felt a sharp strike of electricity on his inner thigh.   
“What would his cock feel like in your mouth? Have you ever dreamed of it? Sucking in his cock as you kneel before him.” Roy felt something slide slick against his cheek. Instinct made him clench his jaw shut. His nose was pinched and as he opened his mouth to breath a cock was pushed into his mouth. “If you bite I will kill you.” Roy believed the man. He struggled to not choke as he was not used to the foreign object in his mouth.   
It pulled out and Roy breathed in. He opened up as the cock slid in again, he relaxed his jaw this time he felt the cock go back a little further. As it pulled out again he reached for the warm appendage.   
“I knew you were a cock whore.” The man said triumphantly. “Do tell me what he tasted like as you sucked him off in thanks for saving you.”  
“I didn’t…” Roy couldn’t finish his denial as the cock was pushed back into his mouth.   
“You have dreamed of it though. Come on boy take it all.” The man stated as Roy struggled to not gag.   
Roy pulled off. “No I never…”   
“Liar.” The man gabbed Roy’s mouth and began to pump into his mouth with no thought of Roy. Roy gagged and choked as the man used his mouth. Saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth as Roy just tried to breath and survive. He felt something burst into his mouth and he coughed as the bitter taste overwhelmed him. The cock was pulled out and he heaved in gasps of air.   
“You may dream of what we do together, but it is just that your sick fantasies.” Roy stated angrily.   
“You little bastard.” The man stated, hitting Roy hard against the face. The butt plug was suddenly removed from his ass and he waited.   
He had not been able to control his response to the accusations the man was throwing at him. He felt a sharp bite of electricity along his thigh and he screamed in pain. Then another one at his balls. Then finally the electricity hit his cock. Roy screamed, his throat was hoarse from misuse.   
Something else bigger longer was pressed into his ass. This one reached back further and pressed against that place in his ass that again brought on pleasure. Roy gasped and moaned as the dildo was played with, Roy realized his cock was hardening.   
“No.” He moaned in denial.   
The man’s laughter was right at his ear. “Your body betrays you. How has he taken you, up against the dirty alley wall, making you cum into your jeans and walk home a mess. A reminder of the nasty things you have done with him.”  
Roy just moaned as the dildo began to vibrate. He couldn’t stop his body from pushing back on the dildo as it pulled out he followed the cock. The man laughed and the dildo stopped moving sitting deep in his ass.   
“You have denied till now that you know the man, yet you let him take you?” The man stated.   
“I never…”  
“Tsk…tsk…liars get pain not pleasure.” The electricity was back it lasted for a second and a half on his balls and Roy tried to hold back the scream, his lips bled from biting down too hard.   
Roy felt a finger smooth against the blood dripping from his lip. Then he felt lips on his, he was surprised and gasped opening up letting the tongue push in. The dildo began to vibrate hitting his prostrate. Roy pulled back from the kiss and moaned wantonly.   
“Tell me what he does to you.” The man stated against his ear, fingers twisted at his still swore nipples. Roy moaned but leaned forward into the pain.   
“Ah…he makes me…” Roy wet his lips and tasted the blood. “He makes me suck him off in the alleyway. Then…” Roy paused as the dildo moved slightly and hit his prostrate, he moaned and gasped as pleasure hit him. He would have cum except for the ring around his cock. “He makes me cum, in my jeans. I am humiliated as I feel the cum drip down my legs as I walk home.”   
“Move away from the boy.” The voice was recognizable, hard and dangerous. Roy would have burst again just by hearing his voice if he could.   
“Oh so the hero finally comes to rescue his, damsel in distress.” The man’s voice moved away from him.   
Roy hears them fight and then a thud on the floor announces its conclusion. He suddenly feels fingers on his ankles as the bonds are loosened. He allows himself to be released slowly getting blood circulating in his feet and arms again.   
Roy can’t hold back a moan as the man goes to remove the dildo from his ass. “Please.” Roy begs as he feels the man’s leathered gloved hands sooth his sore and misused ass. He felt a finger just hesitantly slide along his asshole, Roy moaned. “Yes.”  
“Are you sure?” The voice of his hero asked. The voice that had been haunting his wet dreams for weeks. The voice that demanded him to cum into his jeans almost every night before they parted ways, still not knowing who he was.   
“Yes, please, want you to fuck me.” Roy begged.   
He felt the man slide his leather covered cock against his ass, it was a familiar sensation. Many nights he came just from the feeling of his cock against his ass. Tonight however was when he finally got what he wanted.   
He heard the rustle of movement behind him and then the hard, wet cock against his ass. “Boy you look so needy bent over prepared and open.” Fingers pressed into his ass. “Just for me.”  
“Yes, for you just for you. Want, need…fuck.”  
“Thats what I’m going to give you boy.” The man stated against his ear as he pushed into him and leaned over. Roy felt the scratch of the leather suit against his back. The man had not taken off the rest of his outfit. Roy moaned at that, imagining what they looked like. The man’s lips licked along his ear. He then pulled back and because of the blindfold was able to do something they had never been able to do before, he kissed him.   
Roy moaned into the kiss, it was almost more of a turn on then the deep thrusts his cock was doing into his ass. The tongue in his mouth moved to the same pace as his cock and Roy began to whine and beg.   
He felt finally a hand come to the front of his body. “Yes please I need to cum. Please I want to.” Roy stated as he felt the hand remove the cock ring.   
“Come on Roy, show me what I do to you. Show me, cum for me.” The man stated into his ear.   
Roy screamed loudly as he came long, the pleasure was overwhelming he almost blacked out. When he came back he felt hands hugging him close and small kisses against his neck.   
“Wow Oliver that was the most intense orgasm I have ever had.”   
He felt Oliver smile against him and Roy suddenly realized Oliver had not cum yet. Roy moved his ass around and squeezed down. He felt more then heard Oliver gasp. “Roy.”  
“Come on Oliver, I know you want to…who were you pretending to be? The Dark Archer? What would he have done to me if you hadn’t interrupted. How would he have fucked me?” Roy asked as he began to move back against Oliver as he tried very hard to hold back.   
“Roy you…”  
“You will have to fuck me harder then that if you want me to give you the Arrow’s name.” Roy fell back into the scenario they had been playing out. He still had his blindfold on.   
Oliver suddenly stiffened and then pushed in harsh. Roy gasped at the pain as his ass stung. “You don't want to know what I can do to your ass boy, you wont be able to walk for weeks.” Oliver stated in the accented voice he had been using.   
Roy smiled, leaning back onto Oliver’s chest. “Is that a promise?”   
“Fuck you.”  
“I still not impressed, you think that is…oh holly fuck yes…” Roy began to scream extremities as Oliver finally began to move.   
However because of the foreplay it didn’t last long. Oliver came only a few minutes later pumping deep into Roy’s ass. Oliver pulled out and then licked at Roy’s ass and he came again.   
Roy pulled off his blindfold and turned around wrapping his arms around Oliver and pulling him in for a kiss.   
“Happy Birthday Roy.” Oliver stated as he pulled away.   
“Fuck Oliver that was amazing. What are we going to do for christmas?” Roy stated.   
Oliver laughed and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking request or suggestions for more plots. Still writing a High School AU and something for the goodbye scene in The Climb. But I need more ideas. Feed me!   
> Thank you to all who read my little bit of the internet!


	14. In Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Roy Honor Oliver's memory? My thoughts about what I want to see in next episode 3.10 Left Behind. G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this no real intention of sexy times happening. Too early at least for this version of Roy. We are getting statements from the producers & writers that Roy is going to step up and have a much bigger role in the show now that Oliver is gone. I believe he would want to convince Thea of Malcolm's betrayal. This is my idea about how Roy would mourn and then start moving forward.

Roy did not look back as Diggle yelled his name or he heard the first loud sob from Felicity. He pushed out of the arrow cave door. Made a b-line for the back entrance then ran. Hard fast, he just ran. He felt tears begin to run down his cheeks, he wished he had Barry’s powers. He just wanted to run away forever…  
Oliver was dead  
That is what kept repeating in his mind. He had failed. He couldn’t believe Oliver had failed, he wouldn’t. He suddenly stopped running leaned up against a non-descript alley wall slid down into a ball, letting his knees cover his face and he cried.   
Oliver had been a brother, a father, a friend and a mentor. He had believed in him when everyone else had given up on him.  
Oliver’s last words had been…  
“Take care of…”  
Thea  
How was he suppose to tell Thea? She had lost her mother and already mourned Oliver’s death for five years. He definitely would not tell her that she had killed Sara under the influence, that was a secret he would take to his grave. However he couldn’t keep this from her. He wouldn’t be able to lie to her face when she asked, even if they made an elaborate lie like him being on the island again.   
Suddenly a burst of wind rushed by him and tell-tale yellow lightning faded from his eyes.   
“Roy I just heard!” Barry stated it sounded to him like he had been crying too. Roy suddenly felt jealousy boil up he wanted to yell what gave him the right to mourn someone he hardly knew but he didn’t. His adrenaline was gone, he was emotionally drained. “I’m sorry.”  
“I have to tell Thea.” Roy said hoarsely.   
“You need food.” Barry stated.   
“I’m fine.”  
“No you are not. Oliver told me if…”  
Roy head jerked up, “What did you say?”  
“Oliver talked to me before he went off to whatever he was doing.” Barry gestured widely as if he had either heard Oliver’s explanation and not understood or Oliver had kept him out of the loop. “He said if he did not come back that I was suppose to take care of you, help you so that you don’t run yourself ragged. His words not mine.” Barry stated.   
“I will be fine.”   
“He said you would say that…” Barry stated, he was even smiling though it did not reach his eyes. “Roy please let me…”  
“No!” Roy said pushing Barry away, he actually hit him. “I don’t need your help. Go back to your always sunny in Central City and leave my city alone.” Roy stated his voice turning hard now with stubbornness.   
“I’m a phone call away Roy, especially if you just need to talk. He was my mentor and teacher too, a brother to me.” Barry stated and then left.   
Roy felt tears stream down his face but pushed them away. He found himself suddenly in front of Thea’s apartment, the one Oliver would have been sharing with her.   
He knocked…  
“Oliver I hope you have a good explanation for why you are late…” Thea stated as she came to the door, Roy swallowed hard knowing how he looked like and what she would think immediately.   
Roy looked up as Thea opened the door. Her face turned to glee and then worry.   
“Roy what are you doing here, what happened?”  
“Oliver…” Roy couldn’t get the words out.   
“What about him?”  
“He…” Roy swallowed once he spoke the words he would believe them. He had to tell the believed truth for Thea, though, she deserved to know. “He was in an accident and was found…” Roy tried to say the words but he couldn’t. However he didn’t have to.   
“Roy what happened, where is Oliver?” Thea asked.   
“He’s gone.” Roy stated bluntly.   
Thea’s face fell so much. Roy wanted to hug her, but he stayed back. “No! He was just here he…” Thea suddenly put her last conversation with Oliver in a different perspective.   
“Thea I’m sorry…” Roy stated.   
“Thank you Roy.” She pulled him into a hug. He squeezed her tightly not wanting to let her go, the only connection he now had to Oliver, then she pulled back. “I need to be alone.”  
“If you need to talk…” Roy stated as he pulled away.   
“I know who to call.” Thea responded nodding hiding her face and turning back into the apartment.   
Roy waited a moment after the door had closed and then hit the comm unit that was in his ear. “Felicity, can you do a trace on Thea’s phone?”  
“Roy?” It was Diggle’s voice.   
“Where is Felicity?”  
“Do you need to ask Roy? Why are you still out there, you need to rest. Oliver would not want you…”  
“Oliver told me to take care of Thea. I’m worried about her.” Roy stated an excuse he knew would not work forever.   
He heard Diggle sigh on the other end of the comm. “I patched into her phone…She is having a conversation with…Malcolm. She is crying…”  
Roy suddenly realized she was being consoled by her father for her brother’s death. The father who had threatened her and in elaborate plan sent Oliver to his death. Roy’s hands clenched into fists. 

“Roy what are you doing here?” Felicity asked her voice sounded strained from crying.   
“I was going through the security footage of the club. I know Oliver and Malcolm had a conversation with each other a few days before he left. Oliver told me what Malcolm had said. If Thea heard she would not trust Malcolm anymore.” Roy explained.   
“I can help.” Felicity stated sitting down next to him.   
“You should…”  
“I can’t sit around and mourn forever Roy, just like you we have a job and responsibility to this city to keep it safe.” Felicity stated.   
“Thank you.” Roy stated.   
Felicity placed a hand on Roy’s shoulder and smiled. “He would be proud of you Roy.”


	15. 4 times Detective Lance observed Arrow & Arsenal’s intimate activities and 1 time he got caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could be considered the conclusion to the Birthday series  
> Could be considered a fulfillment of a request, wanted Lance involved!  
> No plot, just five times these men get naked and fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy/Oliver, Oliver/Roy, Oliver/Barry/Roy, Lance voyerism, Lance/Barry, Blowjobs. rimming. hard fuck, mirakuru fucking, Roy!dom, Oliver!Sub, Barry!Dom, light kink, light dom/sub. Cum/Spit for lube.  
> I think I got everything.

4 times Detective Lance observed Arrow & Arsenal’s intimate activities and 1 time he got caught.  
#1  
Lance had been following the hood for sometime. He knew how he worked and treated the people he ‘saved’. Lance didn’t want to give him the time of day to think about how many people the hood saved that his police department couldn’t. He watched the young boy come up to the hooded man, he recognized him as Roy Harper. The kid had just been rescued by the hood and had swore he didn’t know anything about the hood. Lance hadn’t believed him but he couldn’t keep the kid on suspicion of being suspicious. He was not surprised when he saw the boy boldly start interacting with the hooded man as if they knew each other. He got closer and so he could hear their conversation.  
He was shocked when the boy kneeled in front of the hooded man and quickly pulled out the man’s cock. Lance quickly went through every law the two were breaking, but his body would not move. He was frozen to the spot the angle he was at allowed him to observe the head under the hood being thrown back in pleasure. He saw the boy’s hands quickly reach into his own pants and start to pump against his cock. Lance felt himself get hard and resisted touching himself.  
“Roy I’m going to…” The man’s voice was distorted it was definitely not his own voice. Lance’s hand was in his pants before he could stop himself. The boy moaned around his cock and the man hitch a breath biting down on his hand to stop himself from making anymore noise.  
The boy released the now soft cock from his mouth, it looked like he was licking off his lips. The hood pulled him up and turned him around pushing his back against his chest. In the light Lance could see the boy’s face thrown back in pleasure as the man’s hand went to his cock.  
“Please make me cum.” The boy begged as the hand pumped a slow pace on his cock. Lance followed the pace with his own hand.  
“Don’t follow me any more…” The hood whispered into his ear, yet it carried along the wind to Lance.  
“I want you to…” The boy begged he seemed to move his ass against the man. Lance saw the man’s hand still as if he was trying to keep his urges to fuck the boy down.  
“No, I will not treat you as a common trick.” The man stated as he began to pump again.  
“Then tell me who you are and take me…” The boy couldn’t finish the sentence as the man pulled his face back and kissed him as he pumped faster and the boy came.  
Lance watched closely the boy’s eyes were closed the entire time, dammit he still wasn’t any closer to figuring out who the hood was. He pulled out his hand from his pants, it was sticky and covered in cum.  
#2  
It had been three weeks sense he had seen the two together. Lance would not admit he wanted to see them again in such an intimate scene. Yet he realized that the Hood had not interacted with anyone else he saved in that way. He was only intimate with Roy Harper.  
The next time he saw them together Roy was wearing a red hoodie, something he had seen him wear on countless occasions. The hoodie was up and he stood near a corner of an alley way with a red arrow stuck in it. Lance realized it was his call signal for the hood.  
This time they didn’t spend anytime chatting. Roy was pushed against the alley way rather harshly and his pants were pulled down almost immediately.  
“I have intel for you.” The boy moaned as the man in the hood kneeled and kissed into his ass.  
“What did you find out?” The hood asked around Roy’s ass.  
“The watch…oh fuck Arrow please.” Roy moaned as he was distracted.  
“Don’t let yourself get distracted Roy…”  
“The watchtower she is at the…Fuck please give me what I want…”  
The man stood back up quickly opening his pants and pushing his dripping hard cock between his asshole. “What do you want boy?”  
“Your name.” The answer was a surprise to both. Lance’s hand stopped its movement along his cock as he waited for an answer.  
The hood leaned in close and whispered something Lance could not hear. Roy moaned and turned around looking up into the hood’s face and smiled. They kissed as the hood picked up Roy’s legs and leaned him against the wall.  
“Please give me.” Roy begged again this time against the man’s face. Lance’s hand was sporadic on his cock.  
“What do you want, tell me.”  
“Fuck me.” Roy stated looking directly at the man. He sunk slowly onto the man’s hard cock moaning wantonly.  
“Fuck boy your ass is so tight.”  
“Oh your cock feel’s so good in me…” The name was lost into a kiss. The man pushed Roy with increasing speed. Lance pushed two fingers into his ass, his hand that had been on his cock went to his mouth he bit down trying to avoid being caught.  
“Fuck me, please give me your cum, take me.” Roy murmured as he was pushed harder and harder into the alley wall. His hands scratched at the leather jerkin, if it had been on skin he would have left marks.  
“Roy I’m going to cum…”  
“On my face please, I want it all over me.” Roy begged. He was placed on to the ground as nicely as possible and he kneeled, back still to the wall. The Hood pushed his cock into Roy’s mouth Roy took it with no hesitation.  
“Oh you are so good, the only one who could make me feel…” Roy pulled the cock out just as the cock burst cum and hit his mouth, hair, and neck.  
The man pulled him up and spent a good ten minutes cleaning off the boy’s face. Lance came as Arrow kissed Roy once again.  
#3  
“I will not take your excuses anymore.” The younger man in the red hoodie yelled on the rooftop as he walked away from the man in the mask and hood.  
“Roy you have to understand I…”  
“Who was he Oliver?”  
Lance watched the conversation with continued interested in why their was so much strife between the two. To be honest he hadn’t seen them together in a very long time. Many things have happened and the boy had seemed to fall off the radar for a little bit. Lance was happy subconsciously of course to see them together. He would not admit except to his lonely bed that he masturbated to memories of the man and boy’s intimate relations. He loathed himself for not catching them but agreed now that letting them help out and capture the criminals was a good thing for Starling City. Lance went back to the conversation and was surprised when he saw the arguably much larger and stronger man being held down with one hand by the young boy.  
“Control your anger Roy, you need to concentrate on controlling your emotions.”  
“What did you do when you saw Barry? Did you control your em-mo-tions.” Roy’s hands pushed against the man’s cock as he spoke the last word.  
“You were forgone, I didn’t have anyone to…I am sorry Roy…” The man actually sounded like he was in pain.  
“You expect me to believe you?” Roy stated.  
“Let me show you.” The man said holding up his hands in surrender.  
Roy backed off. The hood moved but not too far, he crawled to the boy’s cock and pulled it out of his jeans. Immediately sucking it in completely. Roy’s hands came down on the hood and held him still pushing into his mouth fucking himself on the Arrow’s mouth.  
“This is what you deserve for betraying me, shooting me in the knee, and not believing in me.” Roy stated throwing out excuses. Lance realized the two had gone through a lot together. Lance again found himself pleasuring himself, he anticipated the next move the two would make as his cock began to get hard.  
“Take my cum, take it all swallow it down.” Roy demanded as he came into the vigilante’s mouth. The man seemed to follow his instructions as the boy leaned down and kissed him as a reward. “Now lick my ass, and give me yours.” Roy stated lying down and grabbing at the man’s bottom. He licked along the older man’s ass and played with the man’s hole. The man moaned around as he fucked him with his tongue.  
“That is enough.” The boy said trying to sound strong but only came out as desperate. “Get on all fours now!”  
To Lance’s surprise and honestly delight if his bodies reaction was any indication, the mentor archer leaned over and gave his ass up to be dominated by his apprentice.  
“Take me Roy. Hard, fast and…” The man’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Roy pushed in. One long stroke and Roy didn’t let his mentor adjust he began to move immediately.  
It looked to Lance like the boy had more strength then the man as he seemed to hold the man up even as he saw the man’s arms and legs shake with pleasure. Lance watched the boy pull out, flip the man around and push him up to the wall of the building next to them which was taller then the roof they were on. He picked the taller, stronger, and bigger man up and pushed into him. Lance was in awe as the boy continued to fuck the older man. Lance’s hands were rapid on his cock, to be man handled by the boy like that. His darkest dreams were be coming to life with the boy taking control and dominating.  
“Ah fuck Roy please let me.” The man begged.  
“No.” The boy stated though he looked like he was loosing steam. He pulled off the wall, pushed him over a crate on the roof and fucked into him some more.  
“Please I need to cum.”  
“You like young boys fucking you…” Roy stated.  
“Ah fuck, Roy please I said I was…”  
“Don’t lie to me.” Roy held his cock in his hand stilling his movements.  
“Yes, fuck I replaced you with Barry.”  
“No more secrets.” Roy stated as he begun to pump Oliver’s cock in sync with his hips.  
“You are my partner and I trust you with me life.” The man stated rawly, with all the emotion he could show while being fucked hard.  
The boy staggered into him three more times before he collapsed. He then turned the man over and pushed three fingers into the man’s ass as he bent down and sucked him off. As he was just about to cum he leaned up and kissed him, whispering to him. “Cum for me Oliver…”  
Lance burst, fuck the Arrow is Oliver Queen.  
#4  
It was hard for Lance to admit it but he was searching them out now. It had been too long, the city had been under siege and freed by the Arrow and his army of well trained fighters. Included in the report was a young boy in red who fought with Arrow with the same determination as the man in green. He had searched for them for a long time wanted to find them to thank them, at least that was his excuse to himself.  
At first he didn’t recognize Roy as he was wearing a much more sophisticated red outfit then the red hoodie he was wearing before. Leather in dark red a matching hood, quiver and bow. He was the Arrow’s apprentice or maybe a better word was sidekick.  
They stood on the roof very close. Oliver’s hand came up to Roy’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Roy moved forward pressing against the older man’s body. Lance moaned, the amount of leather the two had on, it was a fantasy come true. They pushed their hoods back both of them had masks on and dark liner around their eyes. It didn’t stop Lance from recognizing who they were. He could still not believe it was Oliver in that green suit. His detective mind put all the evidence together, being accused early on kept suspicion off of him later. Oliver was smarter then he would admit.  
They didn’t speak, it seemed they had done this act so many times they knew what each other wanted with out words. Roy kneeled and sucked in Oliver’s cock, Oliver moaned and moved his hands around his short hair pulling him close. Roy stood kissing up against Oliver’s lips as Oliver’s hands went to his back and unclasped his costume. However only his ass was revealed as Oliver bent down and licked along Roy’s ass and tongue fucked him. Roy pulled Oliver’s face close moaning loudly.  
Oliver positioned the young boy and pushed in. Lance gasped, they didn’t even take off most of their costumes. Oliver’s leather covered finger pushed into Roy’s mouth as he pushed in quick strokes into Roy’s ass. Roy moaned and spasmed, his cock still stuck in the confines of his suit. Oliver came with a sort shout, into Roy’s ass. Lance spasmed and pulled at his cock imagining Roy’s cum drying on the inside of his suit.  
“I need to go to Central City.” Oliver stated as he pulled out and kneeled finally pulling Roy’s pants down and licking at the cum covered flaccid cock.  
“You are going to see Barry again.” The name was familiar to Lance, they had fought about him. He was someone Oliver used to know. Roy pushed his cock into Oliver’s mouth. “I forgave you a long time ago Oliver for your discretions. If you believe we need his help I will not be too jealous.”  
Oliver pulled off of Roy’s cock it was hard now though cleaned of his last ejaculation. “Just for help on the…”  
“Actually.” Roy stated kneeling down to Oliver and maneuvering him so that he was on all fours. Roy pulled down Oliver’s pants and pushed in one smooth stroke into Oliver’s ass. “I’m curious what you saw in the guy? I might want to meet him.” Roy stated pushed deep long strokes into Oliver. Oliver moaned as Roy hit his prostrate. “Does he do threesomes.”  
Oliver burst at that and Lance licked his lips wondering if he would be able to get a front row seat to what they spoke of.  
“How was I so lucky in finding you.” Oliver asked as he pulled Roy close for a kiss.  
“I stole your sister’s purse…the rest is history.” Roy smirked. He pushed in fast and hard, came a few minutes later.  
#5  
The warehouse was huge and long. Perfect place for the speedster and the archer to test their skills against each other. Lance watched as they fought, it was hard to watch a lot of yellow lightning and arrows disappearing. Suddenly Barry was kneeling on the ground in front of Oliver, it seemed he had been defeated. He looked up at Oliver and before Lance could get close enough to hear what was being said. The Speedster pulled Oliver close and kissed at his clothed cock.  
Oliver’s hands came up to boy’s head and pushed forward. The boy pulled kissed and played with the cock never going to open the pants.  
“Barry you tease.” Oliver stated. Lance suddenly realized what was happening. Was he going to see Oliver cheat on…  
“You started with out me I see.” Roy stated loudly as it echoed in the large chamber.  
“You two…”  
“We noticed Oliver.” Barry stated getting up and pulling at Oliver’s now obvious erection in his pants. “That you liked young boys in red leather.”  
“We talked and decided it best to share where your ass was involved.” Roy explained. He came up behind Oliver and pressed his body against him.  
“Oh boys…”  
“Marry Christmas Oliver.” Roy stated as he pulled Oliver’s head backwards to kiss him while Barry pulled down his pants.  
Lance was in heaven, it was if he was watching his favorite porn live. His hands were already slick with pre-cum.  
Barry pulled Oliver’s cock in and Oliver moaned immediately grabbing onto his head and pumping. Roy pulled off of Oliver’s mouth and began to undress him. Oliver stepped out of his pants Barry still was attached to him by his cock. Barry hummed vibrating his mouth with his powers. It was fantastic feeling around his cock.  
“Barry I’m going to.” Barry pulled off and Roy placed something around his cock before he could protest.  
“Not yet Oliver, you haven’t seen the climax yet.” Roy stated. He stepped around Oliver and pulled Barry up from the floor and kissed him deep and hard. They fought for dominance, Barry winning as he vibrated his finger against Roy’s ass and Roy fell into his body from the pleasure. “You cheated.”  
Barry smiled broadly. “I have a lot more tricks up my…”  
“You boys are going to ignore me all night?” Oliver stated behind them.  
“We thought we would give you a taste of your own wandering ways.” Roy stated as they quickly got undressed.  
“Please I thought you…”  
“There is someone else here.” Barry stated suddenly alert. The other two froze and suddenly Lance was being sped over to the archers before he could protest.  
“Detective Lance.” Oliver stated not at all surprised.  
“You finally show your face.” Roy stated he was pulling at Barry’s cock slowly, methodically.  
“I didn’t…You two knew?”  
“You were not that quiet.” Roy stated with a snicker as he kissed Barry.  
“We suspected you were watching a few months ago. Roy seems to have a exhibitionist kink and I obliged him.” Oliver explained. “Barry are you ok with…  
“I always was attracted to Detectives, got one at home that I would love to get my hands on.” Barry explained pulling off of Roy and walking over to the older man. Before Lance could blink he was naked and had the boy’s mouth around his cock, and the boy was vibrating. He was using his speedster skills to pleasure him.  
“Ah Barry that is.”  
“Barry you promised to fuck me.” Roy stated feeling left out.  
“Come over here Roy and lay down underneath of me. I am enjoying the taste of this…”  
“Captain…” Lance interjected.  
“Is it Captain now?” Barry asked with a raise of his eyebrow and he went back to sucking his cock. Roy moved quickly underneath Barry and he opened up his legs. Barry sunk in deep and Roy moaned. He began to beg as Lance realized Barry was vibrating his dick inside of Roy as well.  
“Oliver get over here and fuck me now, I need that big thick cock in me.” Barry demanded. Oliver smiled came over pumping at his cock a few times and released the cock ring. He pushed in and all four of them moaned.  
They moved together. Lance pushing into Barry, pushed him into Roy who pushed up and subsequently pushed Barry onto Oliver’s cock. Then Oliver pushed down and Roy moaned loudly as Barry went deeper into him.  
Roy came first. Barry still fucked him as Lance came in his mouth. He released Lance’s cock and then leaned closer to Roy getting a different angle.  
“Oliver fuck me hard, show Roy what you did to me while he was gone. Show him how much you missed him.” Barry stated as he stilled inside Roy and let Oliver push deep and hard into him moved Barry into Roy.  
“Fuck Barry I’m going to cum.” Oliver stated breathily.  
“Don’t I want to see you cum in Roy.” Barry stated. Oliver pulled out Barry and Barry pulled out of Roy then they changed places.  
“Oliver fuck me, make me cum again.” Roy begged. Oliver sunk deep into the opened asshole and obliged his apprentice. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed off the walls of the empty warehouse.  
Barry pulled Lance into a kiss and moved his hands to his ass. Lance pumped into Barry’s ass with his fingers and he came all over the two archers.  
“Yes Oliver fuck me, take me.” Roy begged and Oliver finally released. Roy came again.  
They spent some time lazily licking off the cum from each other’s body. Content in the knowledge that they had all given and received pleasure.  
“This was the best Christmas present I could ask for.” Oliver stated kissing Roy languidly they were ready to fall a sleep.  
“I love you Oliver, no matter what happens I will always love you.”  
“I love you too Roy, you are my reason to fight for this city and to wake up in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do a goodbye story after this cause you know what comes after this right...So I may finally do a tear jerker of a story. After watching The Hobbit War of Five Armies and having Bilbo cry over Thorin, I have this urge to have Roy cry over Oliver but that would be way too cruel right? God I am evil to my archers.  
> I hope you enjoyed. Probably going to be the last one before Dec 25th (my mom's birthday). Have a great holiday & new year all! I still am trying to finish up my HS AU. Can't seem to make it PWP and the plot just doesn't seem to work right. Thank you again for enjoying my little piece of the internet.


	16. Arrow & Arsenal's Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that title says it all. Um...Roy & Oliver fuck is best I can do right now. Crying is appropriate.  
> Oliver/Roy, mentions Mirakuru!Roy/Oliver, blow-jobs, not how bikes were meant to be used, angst, tears, character-death.

Roy had almost died that night only a glance in the right directions and a quick role out of the way had prevented Oliver from loosing another friend and ally. Both men knew this as they went towards their motorcycles they could feel the tension between them.   
They turned down an alleyway, no living soul was around, they were alone. Oliver pulled Roy towards him and kissed him deeply trying to reassure himself that he was still alive. “Roy that was too close.” Oliver stated kissing Roy along his jawline keeping their hoods on just incase someone saw from afar.   
“I’m alive Oliver, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Roy spoke as Oliver pushed Roy against the alley wall and framed his face and pulled him closer.   
“If you had not looked…” Oliver’s hands went to Roy’s pants and began to untie them. Roy pressed his body against Oliver enjoying Oliver’s needy adrenaline high actions.   
“Oliver,” Roy pulled his face close as Oliver finally released his cock to the cool night air. “I’m here for you now, I’m not going anywhere.”   
Oliver pulled him into another kiss as he pushed three finger’s into Roy’s ass. Roy moaned around the sensation of being filled. He turned around when Oliver requested him to and he felt the staggered breathing as Oliver quickly opened his own pants.   
“I don’t like doing this in an alley way, its not what you deserve.”  
“I need you Oliver, prove that I’m ok, make me feel after that near death experience.” Roy knew exactly what words to say to get Oliver to move forward.   
Oliver spit on his hand lubed up his cock and played with Roy’s ass a few more times. Roy moaned and pushed back trying to get Oliver to move faster. “Baby, hold it for me tonight. I want to give you the best orgasm you have ever had. Don’t cum.” Oliver stated as he pushed into Roy’s ass.   
Roy moaned out Oliver’s name in one long syllable. Oliver didn’t move just waited breathing content to enjoy the slight spasms that went through Roy’s body as he played with his body. Oliver’s hands went to Roy’s dick and began to pull at his. “Oliver if you do that it wont help…”  
“Hold out Roy, you wont regret it.” Oliver stated against his ear. Oliver then began to move slow deliberate strokes in and out of his ass. Oliver did not move any faster and Roy was becoming frustrated he was right at the edge of the abyss, ready to fall over but he wasn’t there yet.   
“Tell me how it feels Roy.” Oliver asked as he slowly began to speed up though his hands still pump slow.   
“Oliver, your cock feels like it belongs in my ass. It feels so big and whole. I never want you to stop. Please Oliver move.” Roy stated. Oliver moved his hands to pull Roy’s face back and they kissed. Roy played with Oliver’s tongue and they battled for dominance. Roy won and Oliver let him push into his mouth and explore.   
Oliver pulled out and Roy gasped at the sensation of emptiness. “Oliver what?”  
“We need to be in more private place to do what I want to do next.” Oliver stated kissing him quickly. “I will see you back at the garage. I want to fuck you over the motorcycles.” Oliver stated in a whisper, pulling one last time at Roy’s cock.   
“Oliver please, I need…” Roy begged pushing up against Oliver.   
“You deserve so much more then a memory of me fucking you up against the alley wall. Tonight I want it to be something you will remember forever.”  
Roy suddenly felt apprehensive, why was Oliver speaking like he was going away? Something had happened that he had not told Roy about yet. Oliver was gone before Roy could ask. Roy quickly pushed his still hard cock back into his pants and made his way to his motorcycle. The vibration of the bike on his cock and ass was hard to endure, he almost came but he held out long enough. He drove into the garage and parked the bike. He pulled off the helmet and looked around. Oliver was not there, yet his bike was.   
Suddenly he felt something get pulled over his eyes.   
“Oliver?”  
“You will feel so much more with out your sense of sight.” Oliver explained pushing up against Roy’s body.   
“Oliver what is going on, what happened with the League?” Roy asked trying to talk serious.   
“We are not talking shop tonight Roy.” Oliver stated, more of a command then a request. Though Roy could hear sadness in his voice. His mind quickly forgot his worry as he felt Oliver’s hands slowly divesting him of his clothing. First his hood and jacket. Oliver kissed at his neck as he slowly moved the zipper down. Roy wore a simple white tank underneath, especially since the weather had beginning to get colder, even the leather wasn’t warm enough. Oliver sucked along his jawline and licked into his ear.   
“Roy you are…” Oliver seemed to choke at the words. Roy moved his hands to Oliver’s face and pulled them close kissing him deeply allowing Oliver not to have to speak the words but show him. Oliver kissed along Roy’s lips and then licked inside the kiss was slow, deliberate and gave Roy goosebumps. Oliver had never kissed him like this, he again felt apprehension.   
His mind again was interrupted from his thoughts of sadness as Oliver began to push his jacket off of Roy’s body. He bent down bending Roy over the bike and kissed at his chest, through the tank top. The wet cotton on his body made Roy moan.   
“Oliver please…”  
Oliver quickly pulled the tank off of Roy and went back to his chest. He pinched and played with his right nipple while he sucked at his left. Roy began to squirm every bite and playful pull went straight to his dick. It was so hard he feared his wouldn’t be able to remove his pants because they were too tight. Oliver slowly moved his mouth down to the top of the pants. His hands went to the bulge that was now defined quite well in the red leather. Oliver pushed and massaged the cock through the pants. Roy couldn’t help pushing his hips up sporadically needing friction against it. “Not yet Roy.” Oliver stated.   
“Oliver please I need…”  
“You will be patient Roy, this night is going to be long and pleasure filled for both of us. Lean back a little bit more.” Oliver requested. Roy leaned back the bike supporting him his legs spread pants still tight. Oliver disappeared for a few seconds, then he felt him again at his face which was now leaning back far enough. He felt against his nose Oliver’s cock. Roy smiled even with his blindfold on he could recognize his cock from the smell. Roy worshiped Oliver’s cock and tonight was no different. The angle that he was at made the sensation even more pleasurable. He pulled Oliver’s cock into his mouth and pumped in and out.   
“Roy oh your mouth, love you like this. You were the first, I never experienced a mouth quite like yours when we first met. You just know how to get me going so well…” Oliver explained as his hands came up to Roy’s face and he began to control the pace.   
It was steady not too fast, not too deep. Roy did not gag, he was used to Oliver’s size and girth. Unlike their first time in the alley right after Oliver had saved him, the moment Roy realized that he was infatuated with the man. That had been Roy’s first time and he was terrible at it. Oliver had admitted finally after Roy coaxed him out of trying to be nice, that he agreed Roy had not been very good. He had gotten a lot better over the last year and a half.   
Oliver pulled out and pulled Roy up. Roy could feel Oliver’s erection against his bare back. Oliver sat Roy on the bike and spread his legs. He pushed against his cock a few more times then finally he went to untie his pants.   
“You remember the first time I sucked you off.” Oliver asked.   
“As Oliver Queen…” Roy stated his voice hitched. “In the elevator when Thea and I came to investigate the Hood and Merlyn’s connections.”   
“You were so hot, I had to remember it was our first meeting, at least Roy & Oliver’s first meeting.” Roy smiled as he remembered. After being threatened by Oliver to not follow the hood because he was dangerous. He had gone back with out Thea and Oliver had gotten him into an elevator.   
“You thought it was your girlfriend’s brother trying to prove you weren’t man enough to be with her.” Oliver smiled against Roy’s skin.   
“You just couldn’t wait to touch me again. You wanted me so bad you couldn’t wait until that night.” Roy stated as he moaned his cock finally free.   
“Roy I need you to understand I will always want you, I didn’t train you to be only my tool or weapon…”  
Roy pulled off the blindfold and turned to look at Oliver. He pulled Oliver close and looked directly into his eyes. “I love you Oliver. Nothing the ex-sidekick of the first vigilante of Starling City says will change that.”   
Oliver seemed to relax with those words and smile. “I love you too Roy.”  
Roy smiled and allowed Oliver to move around to his front again. Oliver kneeled on the floor and pulled Roy’s cock into his mouth.   
“Do you remember the first time?” Oliver asked going back down on Roy’s hard cock.   
“I had just woken up from Mirakuru we were preparing for battling Slade’s army. You believed you might not come back.” Roy swallowed remembering the sadness in Oliver’s eyes. At that point they had not consummated their feelings only fleeting touches and stolen glances. Oliver had pulled him to the back of the foundry to give him the mask and show him his costume. Roy had been astounded. Oliver had helped him put it on. At that moment he had told him how much he cared for Roy and had kissed him deeply. It was their first real kiss, with out fearing being found by alleyway thugs or Oliver’s executive help.   
“I told you so you would know just in case I did not return.” Oliver explained he licked along Roy’s cock and kissed his balls.   
“Oliver please, let me cum…”  
“No yet Roy, the night is young.” Roy moaned at that.   
“What has gotten into you Oliver? Why can’t we fuck like we always do…” Roy knew what was coming next might ruin the mood if he suspected what was coming to be true, but he needed to know the truth. “Its not like we will never see each other again.”   
Oliver paused and looked down at the floor. Roy knew it, Oliver was holding back something. Like when he had not told him about the death of the policeman by his hand, or that they had actually done a lot more then he remembered when he was under the influence of the mirakuru.   
“Roy I have been given an ultimatum by the League.” Oliver stated he got up and stepped back. Even though they were both in a state of undress the tone Oliver took was serious. Roy listened.   
“I…the league will kill innocent lives if we do not reveal who killed Sara…”  
“You are not going to give up The…”   
“No, I’m going in her place. I will demand the right of combat. I will fight Ra’s Al Ghul to the death.” Oliver finally looked up at Roy. Roy knew he couldn’t argue with him, he knew the likely hood of Oliver returning from a fight with Ra’s was slim.   
Roy pulled Oliver to him and just hugged him. “I can not convince you to not go, I love Thea too and in your position I would go.” Roy explained. Oliver nodded, Roy felt tears he pulled Oliver back and looked at him, he was crying. “I love you Oliver, you do not have to trick me into giving you the greatest sex of your life. I would gladly give that to you ever night of my existence.”   
Oliver kissed him deeply and Roy’s tears mixed with his. Oliver quickly divested him of his pants. The need to consummate their love was too much and the foreplay was getting tiresome. Oliver picked Roy up and he wrapped his legs around Oliver’s body continuing to kiss him.   
“Roy I love you, no matter what happens you know that right?” Oliver stated as he slowly let Roy sink onto his cock.   
“Oh…” Roy paused as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled. He let gravity help him as the cock went deeper and pushed against that place in his ass that always made him see stars of pleasure. “I know Oliver. I love you too.”  
Oliver kissed him and placed him on the bike so they had some help. He was slow at first enjoying the sensation of Roy’s ass around him and the feeling of Roy’s body against him. Soon however their bodies urges won out. Roy leaned back and Oliver held onto his hips and he pushed quicker and deeper into his ass.   
“Oliver please, give me, take me, show me how you feel.” Roy begged.   
Oliver pulled out, picked Roy up and moved him over to the work table in the garage. This was not their first time using it for these activities. Roy leaned over the table face down. He spread his legs and Oliver pushed in. He began a slow speed up as Roy moaned and his cock was pushed against the table with every thrust.   
“Roy you feel so good around me, I love the way your ass squeezes every time I hit that…spot.” Roy moaned as Oliver reached in an pushed against his prostrate his ass spasmed in pleasure.   
“Oliver do it, let go…fuck me.” Roy begged. They had not done that since, well Roy had told Oliver about his dreams, not the ones where he killed Sara, the other ones. Where he remembered fucking Oliver deep, hard and fast with the mirakuru drug in his veins. Oliver explained what he had tried to do, to calm Roy down. Roy had not calmed down he had taken Oliver gestures of kindness to mean he was open to being used. Oliver had quickly explained to Roy that he did not hate him for fucking him when he was under the influence. he went as far to show Roy how good it had felt. Since then they had gone slow, as Roy was getting used to having a male lover. However Roy wanted that feeling back of being owned and used. He wanted to remember Oliver for his kindness as well as his control over his mind, body and soul.   
“Roy…” Oliver didn’t know if he had heard right.   
“Please Oliver, I want to remember every moment together. Remind me what it had felt like when I had fucked you, take me hard. Fuck Me.” Roy begged.   
“Oh fuck Roy your dirty mouth its such a come on,” Oliver stated as he pulled out and flipped Roy over. He pulled Roy down to his knees. “You were under the influence and I tried to help you remember my sister and I. You were too forgone so I kneeled in front of you and took your cock.” Roy did as Oliver explained, he moaned and opened his throat Oliver began to pump fast and quick into Roy’s mouth. Roy adjusted so he wouldn’t gag, his hands were pumping at his own cock.   
“You fucked me hard in the mouth, I realized just how much I enjoyed being used by you. I let you pick me up and place me on the table.” As Oliver spoke he picked Roy up and placed him on the table. Roy spread his legs and laid back ready for Oliver to fuck him. “You pushed in hard and rough. The sensation was new and a little painful but soon the pleasure was overwhelming.”   
“Oliver please, yes more faster, now yes. I love…please yes…right there.” Incoherent words came from Roy as Oliver bent over and concentrated on giving Roy what he wanted.   
Sweat dripped from their bodies and they were getting close. Oliver pushed in three more times and burst. Roy moaned feeling the pulsating cock in his ass and he came too.   
Oliver collapsed over Roy. “That was the most amazing gift you could give me Oliver.” Roy stated pulling Oliver up to his mouth as they kissed long and languidly, sated and relaxed.   
“No matter what happens Roy you have to know I love you with all my heart.” Oliver stated pulled Roy up and kissing him more.   
“I know Oliver and I love you enough to…” Roy felt tears on his cheeks and his throat caught. Oliver pulled back knowing it was hard for Roy. “To let you go.”   
They kissed deep and hard, the sun was coming up and soon Oliver would have to go, but for that moment they were together and happy. 

Roy woke up in a cold sweat he shivered. he looked over at his night stand and saw the red arrow laying there. he picked it up and held it, his body knew what had happened he could feel it. His phone rang and he glanced over, it was Felicity…he didn’t want to pick it up.   
“Hello Felicity…”  
“Roy, oh…*sob* Roy he is…”  
“I’ll be right over…” Roy stated trying to keep his voice hard.   
He placed the broken red arrow back on the bed stand and got out of bed. He had promised Oliver he would take care of the city without him and he would honor his memory and keep Starling City and Thea safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to give you guys a happy story on this 'life' day-Winter solstice celebration. However the angst and feels are coming strong now, I think I'm in a state of shock for what happened in the mid-season finale & I'm finally realizing what it means to all the characters.


	17. My Girlfriend's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love reading stories where Clark kisses Batman without knowing who he is or Bruce kissing Clark not knowing he is Superman. Identity Porn is a kink I love and only a few fandom writers do it well. This is my attempt I think I failed. Really I'm back from writer's block and here is some porn. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Needless to say this will probably have a sequel called My Sister's Boyfriend. Right now here is what this chapter has:   
> Roy/Oliver (duh) Oliver/Roy (duh! duh!) Cum as Lube, light Sub/dom, blow jobs, my attempt at identity porn

Oliver was drunk he knew that, he had not been drunk for over 5 years. He had sworn he would never allow himself to get drunk again after he came back to Starling City. Yet he knew the familiar signs. His head was hazy with blurred memory. He had been celebrating with someone or for someone.  
He felt cool air at his waste and the beat of the music changed. He could feel it against his back, he must be leaning against a wall. He suddenly felt suction on a particular appendage. He didn't particularly want to look down at who was sucking his cock. His hands however went on their own to encourage it. He moaned as a hand crawled up inside his now loose shirt and pinched at his nipples.   
He finally gave in and looked down. All he saw was a head bobbing on his cock. Then his mind suddenly got clarity. He had been grilling his sister's new boyfriend Roy Harper, the boy he had saved. He had tried to treat the situation like any other rescue but something was different about Roy he didn't know what.   
He looked again, his mind becoming clearer. Roy, his sister's boyfriend, was sucking his cock with fervor and gusto. He moaned as the tongue came and teased the tip.  
"Roy!" Oliver stated.   
The boy leaned back on his heels and looked up at Oliver his mouth was swollen and he looked thoroughly fucked. Oliver couldn't stop himself he pulled the boy up against his body.   
"Does your girlfriend know about this?" Oliver asked as he leaned in and kissed the boys neck getting a whimpering moan from Roy.   
"No, your sister does not." Roy stated. Oliver pulled at Roy's still clothed but obvious erection.   
"We should not..." Oliver stated as he pulled increasingly quickly on Roy's cock.   
"I know it's wrong but I wanted to prove..." Roy stated breathlessly as he grabbed Oliver's own needy cock. "That I could out last you. You said I was not worthy of..."  
"No more mentions of her..." Oliver stated as he bent down and turned Roy around. "I know what you want boy, I know what will make you loose."   
He licked along Roy's ass and Roy moaned loudly then bit down knowing they would be found if they were too loud. Oliver sucked at his cheeks making them wet and red, he then went to Roy's cleft. "Help me boy!"  
Roy reached back with his hands and pulled his ass apart. Oliver sunk his tongue in and licked around the hole. "Yes please Oliver..." Roy stated encouraging him.   
Oliver let his hand travel to the front of Roy's body. He moved against his chest and pinched his nipples. Then he traveled down to his cock. Roy was unable to hold back as he came with Oliver's tongue in his ass and his hands pumping his cock.   
Oliver got up and pressed his cock into Roy's ass. Roy turned smiling looking sated, and pulled into Oliver's embrace he kissed him deeply and pulled at his cock. "Cum Oliver mark me with your cum."   
Oliver came hard. They continued to kiss. "This doesn't happen again"Oliver stepped away from Roy so he was a full arms length apart.   
"Do you approve of me at least." Roy asked his voice sounded hard but he was looking at him with vulnerability Oliver could not resist.   
"I don't believe anyone is good enough for my sister." Oliver stated. "But you come close..."  
Oliver turned and walked away. 

 

"Wait!" Roy called to the man in the green hood.   
"I can't come when ever you..."  
"Why won't you let me help you?" Roy asked.   
"You are just a boy, I don't need..."   
"I'll prove that I can help."   
Oliver felt his heart speed up. Ever since the incident in the club he was trying to avoid the boy. However Roy didn't seem to want to go away or get out of his or the hood's life. He felt an urge to pull Roy down onto his knees and state that he should prove his worth but...  
"I will prove my worth to you." Roy stated as he stepped forward and kneeled.   
Oliver suddenly became too aware that a repeat of what happened at the club was happening in the dirty streets of the Glades. He didn't want to stop the boy, but if he allowed him to continue he would figure out his secret.   
"No!" Oliver said gruffly pushing the boy away.   
He left before he could see the disappointment in the boys face. 

“I want to train you to control your body and new strength.” Oliver repeated.  
“If you haven't noticed I have anything but control.” Roy stated frustrated slapping the water in the bowl, not understanding the reason for the inane lesson.  
“Roy I believe in you.” Oliver stated, he had to remember he was the hood, the one who had pushed the boy away. He tried not to remember the taste of the boys ass on his tongue.   
“Why are you doing this?” Roy asked curious as the the emotion behind the hoods’s last words.   
Oliver decided to speak the truth, “Because you are in love with Thea Queen and I want to make sure you don't hurt her.”   
“Who are you to care for…” Roy came towards the hood in a rage.   
Oliver used the momentum to knock Roy off his feet. He fell on top of him pushing his hands above his head. "Never attack in rage, you will always loose"   
Roy used his strength and flipped them over. He pushed against Oliver's obvious erection and stated "I think I won" he bent down and bit down through the leather at The hood’s chest.   
Oliver arched up against Roy but he didn't have any ability to push him off and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to.   
“I will prove to you.” Roy was saying as he manhandled the hood to be on his stomach and then pulled up his ass. “That I can be in control.” He stated as he slicked up his fingers and spit against Oliver's ass. He pushed the two fingers in and Oliver moaned against his better judgment he pushed back. Roy leaned over and kissed his ass and teased his hole for what felt like hours. Roy had pulled Oliver’s pants down so that his cock was still covered. His cock was straining against his pants and begging to be touched. Roy had ignored it for the moment concentrating on teasing Oliver's asshole.   
“Roy please” Oliver whimpered.   
“Are you loosing control? Is the man who has spoken to me of nothing but control and pose finally breaking?” Roy teased as he bit hard against Oliver’s ass leaving a red mark.   
Oliver suddenly understood what Roy was trying to prove and he bit his lip and let him continue teasing. Roy started pushing three fingers in. Oliver tried hard to not make a noise. Roy pushed his slick with pre-cum clock against his ass and Oliver couldn't resist gasping.   
“Do you want to ask for it? I won't call it giving in if you just ask, nicely. Say please fuck me..." Roy began to push in a fourth finger and was pulling his ass apart even more trying to fit his other hand in. Oliver was beside himself his cock was hard and tight against the front of his pants. He wanted badly to beg to be fucked by the boy, but he also did not want to give in, he wanted to prove he could hold out.   
He leaned over even more and pushed his ass up. He moved his hands back to his ass and pulled his ass open.   
Roy moaned and cursed and pulled his fingers out of Oliver's ass and pushed his cock in. Oliver moaned with Roy as he felt the cock fill him and Roy felt the walls tighten with pleasure.   
Oliver pushed back suddenly and Roy was knocked off balance and surprised. Oliver sat up with Roy's cock still up his ass and sat down.   
Roy grabbed Oliver's waist and pulled him close. The hood was still in the way so Roy could not see his face. Roy leaned back and let Oliver bounce up and down. Oliver slowed down to an agonizing pace, Roy fought back. He grabbed Oliver's hips made them stop moving and then pushed up hard into Oliver.   
“Fuck!” Roy yelled as Oliver squeezed down as Roy continued to pump fast up into Oliver's ass.   
Oliver felt the warm tell tale sign of cum and Roy's pumps became sporadic.   
"Cum for me boy prove to me you still need my training and my control." Oliver stated gruffly.   
“Fuck you,” Roy stated frustrated that he had lost. He pushed Oliver back onto the ground he fucked into his ass and found Oliver's prostrate. Oliver screamed as he came in his pants. 

Do you have anymore of those red sweatshirts? The man asked him. He was acting like nothing had happened. Like Roy had not fucked him and cummed in his ass just a day ago.  
“Do you even have to ask?” Roy stated happy he was going to prove himself out on the streets. 

“You are in love with Thea, if you do not do this Roy she will die.” Oliver stated pulling the hood off so that Roy could see who he was.   
Roy looked at him with surprise and a little bit of apprehension in his eyes. He did what he was suppose and they fell onto the pavement as the weapon exploded ‘harmlessly’ away from the citizens of Starling City.   
“You,” Roy stated as he got up.   
“I’m…”  
“You saved me, I want to…”  
“You did well tonight.” Oliver stated trying to make it easy on Roy. He was getting uncomfortable, the sexual tension rising as Roy stepped closer.   
“Thank you!” Roy stated as he grabbed Oliver and kissed him tightly.   
Oliver let him kiss, he felt Roy use his strength and start bruises on his back where his hands had grabbed him. He didn’t care, he was not keeping secrets anymore and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.   
“Roy what about…”  
“Will you hate me if I say, I was only dating her to get to you…” Roy stated breathlessly kissing along Oliver’s jaw. “You are my hero and you have been my wet dream.” Roy swallowed and pulled back.   
“What is it Roy?” Oliver asked moving his hand to his face.   
“Do you remember your 21st birthday?” Roy asked.   
“I was drunk for most of it…” Oliver stated trying to figure out why Roy was bringing up a point in time when he didn’t know Roy.   
“I was at the party, I needed cash, or rather the gang…I was…I allowed you to use me…” Roy was embarrassed and stuttered trying to figure out how to say what had happened that night.   
“I fucked you?!?” Oliver stated disgusted.   
“No, but you fucked my face and were very aggressive. I…enjoyed it a lot. I denied for so long that I was gay, I would masterbate to the memory of you fucking my face when I couldn’t stand being with woman anymore. Do you understand Oliver, I think I have always been in love with you.” Roy stated solemnly.   
Oliver stared, startled by the realization. Roy’s face suddenly fell in shock of what he had just admitted and what it might mean for their continued relationship.   
“Oh Oliver I’m sorry I will not, I wont be your, I will leave. I promise I will not tell anyone your secret…”  
“Shut up Roy.” Oliver stated pulling Roy into a hard and desperate kiss.   
They slammed against the side of what had once held the bomb they had just diffused kissing desperately and trying to get to each other’s skin without actually taking any clothes off. When they finally became frustrated with the task they pulled away smiling.   
“Your house.” Oliver stated.   
Roy nodded they went to Oliver’s bike.   
“Sit in front of me Roy.” Oliver stated as he got on. Roy sat in front and Oliver’s hand immediately went to his cock.   
As the bike sped through the Glades, Oliver pulled at the now exposed cock. He kissed at Roy’s neck as he leaned back and let Oliver have free reign of his neck.   
“I’m going to fuck you into every solid surface of your house, boy.” Oliver stated gruffly, using the Hood’s voice changer. “You are not going to be able to look at one piece of furniture with out remembering what we have done on it, and where you stained it with your cum.”  
“Oh Oliver yes, tell me more what are you going to do.”   
“First you will break up with Thea.” Oliver stated.   
“Yes fuck yes,” Roy stated pushing back as much as he could onto Oliver’s covered erection and letting the vibration of the bike pleasure him. “I will push you over the bike when we get to your place.” Oliver stated continuing to pump at Roy’s cock. “I am going to suck you dry, I will make you cum with out using my hands, just my mouth.” Roy burst just a little bit as Oliver spoke, Oliver squeezed down on Roy’s cock to stop him. “Then with just your cum on my cock I am going to fuck you against your front door so that everyone will see.”   
Oliver parked the car near Roy’s house. He did as he promised pushing Roy over the bike and sucking his cock. Roy was already far gone, it just took a few licks and sucks of Oliver’s mouth to make him cum.   
“Oh fuck Oliver yes.” Roy stated as he watched as Oliver took the cum from his cock and used it to slick up his own.   
Oliver pulled him up to the porch and pressed him into his door. Oliver pushed into him and Roy moaned. Oliver pulled at Roy’s nipples clamping down on them with his fingers. “Roy use that mirakuru ass, squeeze and milk me boy.” Oliver stated as he pumped his quickly and came.   
They opened the door and Oliver, through Roy down on to his coach. Soon he was licking out his own cum from Roy’s ass. He then pulled up to Roy and kissed him trading his cum with him.   
They slowed down the kiss, just enjoying each other’s body. Slowly they removed their clothes. Roy slowly removed the hood, jerkin, vest and leather pants, enjoying revealing Oliver’s scarred but beautiful skin.   
“Roy I’m sorry I don’t remember our first night…” Oliver stated truthfully disappointed.   
“I’ll make you remember, Oliver fuck my face.” Roy stated, he got up from the couch and moved over to the wall. “You were leaning up against the alley wall, fucked up drunk and mumbling about the Lance sisters.” Roy explained.   
“Roy are you…” Oliver was hesitant, he didn’t want to hurt…  
“I want you to Oliver, it was how we first met, I don’t want to cheapen the only memory I’ve had of you for almost 8 years.”  
Oliver leaned against the wall and Roy licked against the tip. “You pulled me down in one deep push, I choked and gagged on it.” Roy kissed along the cock. “But fuck Oliver you were so hot I couldn’t resist trying to make you cum.”  
“Oh, Roy baby, you say the nicest things.” Oliver stated as he tried to get into character of what Roy wanted. He pulled Roy harshly onto his cock, this time however Roy did not choke. His mouth contracted around his cock and Oliver moaned. He then used Roy’s hair and pumped him on his cock. “That’s right you fucking whore, take my cock. That is all you are good for, to be used and thrown out.” Oliver looked down and saw tears in Roy’s eyes. He pulled Roy off and bent down kissing away the tears.   
“I’m not that man anymore Roy, I am not that cruel.”  
“You are still my perfect one, to me Oliver.” Roy stated leaning into him. Oliver felt his cock against his leg.   
“Why don’t you show me what I did to you…do it to me.” Oliver stated letting his trust in the boy show through.   
“Oliver you would let me?”  
“Yes, I would.” Oliver stated moving.   
“My bed now.” Roy stated in a hard commanding voice.  
“Of course.” Oliver stated bowing his head.   
“Call me Arsenal.” Roy stated against Oliver’s ear as he adjusted to the sheets on the bed.   
“Yes Arsenal, Sir.” Oliver stated obediently.   
“You are so beautiful laid out for me to fuck and play with.” Roy stated.   
Oliver was silent.   
“However tonight I do not wish to fuck you,” Oliver almost turned around. “Tonight I will make love to you.”


	18. The Uprising Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is back from the dead...He sees Roy before he goes to see Thea or to the Foundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so G its well way to tame. However I am back I think I have finally gotten on a role with my HS story and will be posting it soon, naughty stuff happns in that story so no worries there. My mind is still in the gutter and it ain't getting out anytime soon!

Roy heard the arrow before he looked up. He glanced around the chaotic ‘war zone’ of the Glade’s street and saw the too familiar arrow. An arrow he thought he would never see again. He couldn’t help smiling way too wide for what Arsenal was suppose to do. His heart began to race. He ducked another of Brick’s men and began to fight again. He was so distracted the next time he looked up he had lost sight of Oliver. When he realized that they were winning he went in search of Oliver. He heard him talking Malcolm down from killing Brick. He was using the same method he had used on his Mirakuru poisoned body, talking about Thea. As Malcolm was leaving Roy turned the corner into the alleyway.   
“Oliver?” Roy asked afraid he was dreaming. Last time he had said his name it had been to convey that he was dead, that they should use Malcolm as a weapon. It had been to try and convince Felicity to see his point and use Malcolm to help stop Brick and his gang.   
“Roy I’m proud of what…” Roy didn’t really care about what Oliver was saying. He pulled him close and hugged him. He felt more then heard Oliver wince.   
Roy pulled back suddenly realizing Oliver probably was in pain. “I’m sorry, I just am so happy to…”  
“You two go get a room, you disgust.” Oliver kicked backwards and Brick was knocked out.   
“We need to make sure he is put in jail.” Oliver states as he tries to recover from the kick but suddenly winces too much to hide it from Roy.   
“No we need to take care of you. What do you need?” Roy asked.   
Oliver sighed and let Roy sit him down on some of the crates in the alleyway. “My wounds need to be cleaned.”   
“Ok let me help, you need to show the city you are back. But right now we need to get you fixed up. Brick will be ok where he is for now.” Roy explained.   
“You have grown up a lot since…”  
“I had to, I was the only archer in town. At least…”  
“Yea, he is not trying to kill us at this time.” Oliver stated. Thinking of Malcolm as well. Oliver slowly pulled off his jacket wincing now audibly as he twisted his body to pull it off. Roy saw the dark brownish red marking of blood on the bandages around Oliver’s lower torso. He kneeled so that he could have a better angle as he slowly unwrapped the bandage.   
“I have a pouch on my belt it has my medicine in it.” Oliver explained.   
Roy finally got the bandage off, took the medicine and used the clean bandages provided. He began to wrap the bandage around Oliver’s body. He tried not to let his hands linger too long, but he couldn’t help it, he was still trying to convince himself that Oliver was alive.   
“Is it too tight?” Roy asked as he pulled making sure it would stay up under Oliver’s clothing.   
“No, you have learned how to dress wounds now too.” Oliver stated. “But who…”  
“What happened to you Oliver? Malcolm told us you were dead. I believed you were…” Roy interrupted trying not to bring up a certain blond ex-girlfriend of Oliver’s.   
“I almost was, I thought I was…I had allies in the league.” Oliver explained. Roy helped Oliver put his suit back on.   
“Oliver I wanted to tell you.” Roy stated trying to control his emotions as Oliver slowly zipped up his jacket, turning himself back into Arrow.   
“Roy we should talk later, after I see the others.” Oliver stated placing his hand on his shoulder letting Roy help him up.   
Roy nodded ready to say ok, but then he decided to step up. If he had learned anything in that time period without Oliver it was to open up about his thoughts and express himself. He stepped close and pushed his lips against Oliver quickly. Before he could step away Oliver’s hands were on his back pulling him closer. Roy was astounded and delighted that Oliver reciprocated his feelings.   
“Roy we need to…”  
“Meet after you see the others.” Roy repeated what Oliver had said and smirked.   
“I’ll meet you back at the foundry.” Roy said. He shot his grappling arrow up and let it pull him away from the earth and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you way too tame for my usual writing but I had to get this down on 'paper'. I promise more romps with our two favorite archers before too long. But he was obviously in great pains in that Episode so yea, I couldn't have him do any strenuous activity...yet.


	19. Mirakuru Endurance Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is the darkest I have ever written for this site/collection.  
> Before Oliver can free Roy from the machine that is pumping him full of Mirakuru, Oliver gets captured. Slade plans to prove to Roy that Oliver is not worthy of his hero worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE! Its not like it has been in the past used as a kink, this is really bad man in good man not wanting to be fucked RAPE! Sade/Oliver, Slade/Roy, Oliver/Roy, OC/OC/Oliver, double penetration, Sex-toys, MAJOR HUGE Dom/Sub, torture, blow-job, dildo, sex.  
> Really another warning before you start reading I do not skirt away from the subject in this story. Please be cautious if it may be a trigger.

“You know what I do when I initiate my men, Oliver. Do you really want him to go through that pain and torture? Do you not think you would be more suited to initiate him into this way of life.”  
“He is nothing like us Slade, he is not a killer.” Oliver protested as he watched in horror as Slade walked towards the prone body of Roy. He was unconscious and being pumped with the serum that had turned Slade against the world.  
“Oh, he may not be a killer now, but he will be when I release him and the rest of my men on the city. First however he must go through my test of endurance.”  
“Slade your fight is with me, leave Roy out of it.”  
“You involved him the moment you rescued him.” Slade stated pressing his hand into his half hard cock. “Just like me right kid, always to test that tight ass of yours. You enjoyed our time together underneath me, so will your protege.” Slade pushed a dildo into Roy’s ass. Oliver watched as Roy screamed into consciousness. “Welcome back to the living, Mr. Harper.” Slade stated continuing to pump the dildo into Roy’s unprepared ass. Roy moaned in pain. “Look at your hero now.”  
Roy’s face was moved as he was too much in pain to do much of anything. He looked at Oliver pain in his eyes. He begged for Oliver to help him.  
“Slade no!” Oliver raised his voice trying anything to get Slade to hurt him instead of Roy.  
“I gave you the option to do this yourself but you refused. So I will have to…”  
“I’ll do it.” Oliver stated looking for just a moment at Slade and then back to Roy. “I will take him.”  
“I knew you would come around.” Slade stated smiling he stopped moving the dildo though he did not pull it out.  
“Now come my boy you will help get your new master hard, so that he can use your ass. By the end of the night you will be part of my mirakuru army and ready to kill your hero where he lies.” Slade stated laughing maliciously as he lead Roy dildo still sticking out of his ass to where Oliver was chained up to the wall of the warehouse they were in.  
“On your knees boy.” Slade stated as Roy hesitated to kneel. Roy moaned in protest as he was kicked to the ground.  
“Oliver I…”  
“Do as your told Roy.” Oliver said tone hard trying to hide his warring emotions.  
A flick of anger quickly passed across Roy’s eyes and then he crawled up his hands were bound so his balance was not perfect, along Oliver’s legs until he was kneeling. Oliver still wore his leather pants of his arrow suit. Roy licked along it tentatively and Oliver bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from gasping. He never thought such a light touch would affect him so much.  
“Don’t hold back boy.” Slade stated into Oliver’s ears as he watched Roy begin to suck on his leather covered cock. “Make sure he knows what you like. He needs to be taught how to please you. You have a silly notion that you still might get out of this alive don’t you? That you will be free to see him forgive you one day for what you are about to do.”  
“You are a sick bastard.” Oliver stated with a gasp as Roy bit hard on his cock. He felt it swell as he was becoming hard from the teasing.  
He was not surprised by the punch, but he was surprised by the kiss afterwards mixing his blood with the intoxicating taste of Slade.  
“You never ran from this Oliver, you always came back for more. Now you will be on the receiving end of the pleasure, you will be able to take control of how fast, how hard, and how pleasurable it will be. You always returned to me, kid.” As he stated this his hands went down to undo his pants and he pressed Roy’s head against Oliver’s now very erect cock.  
“I had no one else to trust, no where else to go on the island. I couldn’t get away from you even if I…”  
“Suck him in deep boy, make him shut up.” Slade demanded. Roy struggled to breath as he deep throated Oliver’s cock. It twitched and swelled in his mouth, if he wasn’t in pain from the rape of the dildo in his ass, he would have swelled with pride for making Oliver moan.  
“Roy, yes.” Slade gabbed his head and began to pump his head on Oliver’s cock. Oliver closed his eyes and imagined…he imagined Roy doing this naughty dirty deed but with no one else around, on his own terms.  
“You ready to show him my endurance training?” Slade asked. Oliver felt his arms being lowered blood started circulating in his arms again. He opened his eyes and looked down. Roy looked debautched and fucked already and he hadn’t even touched his body.  
“Slade, I will give you the show that you want. However I will do it on my own terms.” Oliver stated kneeling in front of Roy, who sat stone still waiting for Oliver to make the next move.  
“You are in no position to…”  
Roy screamed as Oliver pumped the dildo into Roy’s ass a few times. However Oliver also licked along Roy’s flaccid cock and swallowed it. He sucked and soon Roy was pumping himself on the dildo moaning for more as it hit the right place inside.  
“I will make him go through the endurance test.” Oliver stated looking at Slade. “You have my word, on Shado’s grave.”  
The words meant nothing to anyone else in the room except the two men but it was enough. Slade conceded, for the moment, to let Oliver do what he wished to Roy.  
Oliver pulled the dildo out of Roy’s ass and quickly replaced it with his own hard cock.  
He leaned in close and spoke into Roy’s ear.  
“Moan loudly like you are enjoying it.” Oliver whispered.  
Roy didn’t have to fake it, Oliver knew how to give him pleasure. In any other situation he would be enjoying the feeling of being filled by Oliver’s fat cock.  
“Oliver you don’t have too.”  
“Shhhh, do exactly as I say and we may live through this.”  
“Oliver fuck me.” Roy stated. Something was happening to the boy, his body was getting tighter and the muscles around his body were pulling more. The mirakuru serum was finally affecting Roy’s body.  
“Roy, I…”  
“Do it Oliver, he will hurt us both if you don’t do what he says. He will let the other men rape me. I trust you Oliver, please just fuck me.”  
Oliver began to pump faster. In his deepest darkest fantasy’s he imagined Roy begging him to fuck him. He sped up his hips and then slowed down hearing the moan that vibrated his entire body as Roy opened his eyes to wonder what was going on.  
Oliver pulled out and flipped Roy over. He pulled at his cock a few times to make sure he was still hard and pushed in. He moved his hips around, not pulling his cock out but keeping it in pressed just near but not on his prostrate. Roy moaned again.  
“I’m going to shut you up boy.” Slade stated. “Oliver pick him up.”  
Oliver hesitated for just a moment and then lifted Roy’s body so his head was at the right height. Roy kept his mouth shut as Slade pressed his cock against his cheeks.  
“Open up boy.” Roy stubbornly kept his mouth shut.  
Slade looked across Roy’s back at Oliver. “Remove yourself.”  
Oliver knew the consequences if he didn’t follow directions. He slid out hearing Roy shiver with the loss he kept his mouth closed.  
“You boy need to be taught a lesson in discipline.” Slade stated. He picked Roy up by his hair and pushed him up against the wall. The chains that had bound Oliver a few moments before now clasped onto Roy’s wrists. Oliver got up and picked up a flogger knowing what Slade wanted and knowing Slade would not be kind to Roy.  
“You willing to do what is necessary?” Slade asked only a few inches from Oliver, their cocks momentarily touched.  
“Yes, he needs to be punished for his behavior. I am willing to teach him how to follow orders.” Oliver stated.  
“If I see any change in the treatment I will punish you as well. I will give your boy to my men who have already gone through this.” Slade warned, he pulled a few times on Oliver’s cock.  
“I understand.” Oliver stated trying to hide the pleasure he was getting from Slade’s hand on his cock.  
Slade smiled and released his cock with a tight squeeze of his balls before he nodded to Roy. “You are going to realize your hero is not the man you thought him to be. He is just a pet for me to play with. He knows how to follow orders, soon boy you will too.”  
Oliver turned towards Roy, he was a sight and his cock twitched. His ass was displayed peach, clean and unmarred. His back though it held a few faded scars was clean and almost pure. He knew it would look very different by the end of the night.  
Oliver stepped closer and brought his arm back. The first hit only startled Roy, the fifth made him moan, the 10th had him begging for it to stop.  
“You are weak boy if you can’t go 10 strikes. Continue.” Slade stated  
Oliver began to adjust where the hits met Roy’s skin. Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right…  
Soon Roy was begging for more, he was enjoying it. That was the mirakuru talking, with the blood pumping through their body they could not feel anything. Slade went up to Roy and stood in front of him, he lowered him so again his face was at Slade’s cock.  
Roy tried to resist he tried to keep his mouth closed, soon however Oliver began moving down to his thighs and up along his back. Roy cried out and Slade took the opportunity to push his cock inside Roy’s mouth.  
Oliver stopped and watched. It was like an out of body experience he had on the island been in the same place Roy was now. He had been used by Slade especially when Shado or Sara was not around. He had learned what Slade wanted and had given it to him, because he was, he believed, the only way to survive on the island.  
“Oliver!” Slade said harshly getting him back to reality and the situation at hand. “Lets prepare him, the equipment is on the table.”  
Oliver stepped over to the table where and assortment of torture devices and sex toys laid out. He picked up two items and walked back. Roy was being pumped aggressively onto Slade’s face. Oliver moved his hand around to Roy’s cock and realized his cock was still hard. He placed a clasp around his cock, he would not cum until Slade wanted him too. Oliver realized Roy was enjoying the treatment, though he chalked it up to the drug pumping through his body.  
“What are you waiting for boy, get him ready for the main event, or I will get my men to.” Slade stated raw and out of breath. Oliver smiled inwardly Roy was doing a good job with his mouth even if Slade believed he was in control.  
Oliver pressed the large dildo slowly into Roy’s ass it was lubricated already and Roy’s ass slowly took it in. Roy moaned around Slade’s cock and pushed back onto the invading object.  
Once it was inside Oliver turned the vibration on. Roy released Slade’s cock from his mouth and cursed.  
“Fuck I need, please make it, I need to cum, please let me…”  
Slade hit Roy hard. “You have no right to ask of anything here boy.”  
Slade walked over to the table and picked up a wand he turned it on and Oliver could hear the electricity humming though it.  
“You will learn your place.” Slade stated touching the wand to Roy’s back.  
Roy yelled in pain and convulsed. Slade continued, Roy tried to avoid the wand and Slade as much as possible.  
“Suck his cock.” Slade demanded.  
Oliver walked in front of Roy and before he could position him, Roy was leaning over and pulling his cock into his mouth. Oliver resisted a moan knowing Slade was in a mood that would heighten Roy’s pain if he showed he was receiving pleasure.  
Oliver gabbed Roy’s head and moved him at his own pace. Oliver watched as Slade pulled out the dildo and pushed inside of Roy’s prepared hole.  
Roy moaned around Oliver’s cock as Slade did not stay still for long. He began long harsh movement that pushed Roy onto Oliver’s cock.  
However that didn’t seem to satisfy Slade. He pulled out. With one quick flip of his wrist Oliver felt hands grab him from behind.  
“Slade what are you doing?”  
“I want you to be humiliated Oliver, I want you to not be able to look your boy-toy, you protege the one who trusted you with his life, in the eye. You two will survive to fight another day, because I haven’t destroyed everything you hold dear…yet.” As Slade talked Oliver was held down on the ground.  
“Ride him boy, I know you want to. I know you want his cock in your ass hitting your prostrate. Do it ride him.” Slade commanded. Roy was freed of his chains. He hesitated for just a moment wondering if he could get free of Slade’s crew. Then he noticed Oliver held down prone, cock sticking up needing to be pleasured. His primal instinct took over, he went to Oliver.  
Oliver couldn’t help him as he slid down his cock, he couldn’t help as his hips pushed uncontrollably up into Roy’s ass as he felt the tight suction encompass his cock. However the pleasure did not last long. Slade moved in behind Roy.  
“He will not remember this Oliver, he will not know what you have done to him. However he will feel it in his dreams, know how stretched…” Slade pushed his cock along side Oliver’s into Roy’s ass and he screamed in pain. “his ass was around our two cocks. You may not survive our last fight, but he will never trust anyone again. That will be your legacy to him.”  
Slade pumped in hard and solid as Oliver tried to be as still as possible. He knew how much it hurt he knew the pain. However as he watched Roy, he saw him adjust and begin to moan.  
“Oliver I trust you.” Roy stated close to his ear. “I will never…” Slade pushed one hard stroke. Roy closed his eyes pleasure overwhelming him as Oliver’s cock was moved against his prostrate. “hate you or loose…” Oliver pulled him down a few more inches to his lips and they kissed. He began to move.  
Slade came with a grunt and sporadic hips. He pulled out and his men pulled him off. Oliver was not held down anymore and he took the opportunity to turn Roy onto his back. He pulled his legs up against his chest and powered into him deep and brutal.  
“Please, let me cum I need to cum…” Roy begged. Roy turned his head to where Slade was watching them, watching Oliver finally give in and pummeling his protege. “Slade let me cum, please.”  
“Fuck,” Oliver stated at the moment as Slade who had a great stamina pushed his very hard cock into Oliver’s ass.  
“I will teach you how to fuck your boy Oliver.” Slade stated as he held Oliver still. He pulled out of Oliver’s ass and Oliver was pulled out of Roy, then he pushed in and he pushed into Roy.  
Roy begged. “Slade please I need to cum, please…”  
“You know who your master is?” Slade asked as he was speeding up his hips, subsequently speeding up Oliver’s into Roy.  
“Yes, you are…”  
“What is Oliver?”  
“Unworthy, please…”  
“Unworthy of what.” Slade stilled Oliver’s hips deep in Roy rubbing right against his prostrate.  
“Of my love…” Roy was crying as his cock was becoming painful.  
“He is not worthy of being your hero, Mr. Harper.” Slade stated as he began to move again harsh, full strokes that hit Oliver deep inside and made him begin to moan.  
“Yes not worthy.”  
Slade removed himself from Oliver and pulled him out of Roy. “Have at him men, treat him with the respect he has shown you.” Oliver was pulled up onto his knees. A cock was pushed into his ass and another was pushed harshly into his mouth. Oliver watched Roy and Slade.  
Slade pushed into Roy. Roy keened and thrashed underneath him as he fucked him. Oliver watched him lean over and kiss Roy. Oliver wanted to pull Slade off of Roy and make the taste of Slade disappear from Roy’s mouth. But as he kissed him Slade moved his hands to Roy’s cock and released his cock ring.  
He then picked him up onto all fours and brought him just inches from where Oliver was being fucked by Slade’s men. “He is unworthy of your hero worship Roy, he does not deserve you.”  
“Yes he does not…”  
“You are mine.” Slade stated fucking Roy and pushing him closer to Oliver.  
“Yes..” Roy got up on his knees and pushed his back up against Slade, he looked up into Slade’s eyes. “Yours.”  
“Cum for me my boy, cover him with your cum, that will never be his.” Roy came long and thick. He collapsed on the floor.  
Slade came over to Oliver, his men removed themselves from his body.  
“If you wish to cum you may ask Oliver, just like your little red arrow did.”  
“You are disgusting Slade, I will…” Oliver jumped at Slade. It didn’t take long for Oliver to be subdued.  
“You ignorant slut.” Slade stated. He pulled Oliver’s mouth to his cock.  
“Do you want this…”  
“No!”  
“You are lying.” Slade stated, he produced the electricity wand again and Oliver felt it spark against his ass. He held his lips closed. By the 10th spark Oliver was biting his tongue he could taste blood. Slade reached below and pulled harshly at his cock. Oliver opened his mouth and Slade kissed him. Oliver tried not to respond but it was hard not too, he had once upon a time thought he had feelings for the man, his body remembered them and they surfaced and buoyed to the top of his mind. Slade licked at the blood in his mouth and pulled back spitting at him. He then pulled him against his cock. Oliver opened his mouth willingly.  
It felt like coming home, almost. The harsh feeling of stubble pushing at his face as he was pushed into deep throating Slade’s cock. The feeling his body got when he knew he was giving Slade pleasure, though he denied it. The knowledge that it was his mouth that made him moan so wantonly, at least at the moment. Oliver’s cock was dripping pre-cum.  
Slade pulled him back off of his cock. “Do you want to cum boy.”  
“Yes.”  
“Then what do you say.”  
“Slade…”  
The lights suddenly went out in the warehouse he heard gun fire in the distance. Slade was gone quickly. He fell to the ground. He felt hands, soft with growing calluses of an archer against his head. Then a mouth on his cock, he was bursting into his mouth before he could object.  
“Are you alright?” Diggle asked from across the room dim light of the moon shadowing where Roy & Oliver lay naked.  
Oliver nodded. “Yes”  
“Lets get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As strange as this sounds I have a story I want to make out of this, yes an actual plot. Roy sees hints of this scene mixed in with seeing Sara's death and Oliver is afraid he will figure out who hurt him, and loose an ally. We shall see how far I go on that plot.


	20. High School Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally ready to post this, yes today you get two updates, not sure why maybe its because I fear Roy will not survive until season 4.   
> Oliver Queen is the coach for the Verdant High School Football & Archery team. Roy is a student who has been kicked out of too many schools Verdant is his last chance before he is sent to juvenile detention. Headmaster Slade Wilson has a long standing grudge against Oliver Queen and so does Malcolm Merlyn.   
> They plan to frame Oliver in the act of what he was suspected of at Starling City High School, sleeping with a student. Unfortunately for them the student needs to be taught some disciple before he does what he is demanded. Will Roy do what they demand him to do, if he says no will they hurt his friend Barry to get him to follow their orders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub/Dom Slade/Roy, Merlyn/Roy, Barry/Slade/Roy, Barry/Roy. Sub!Roy, sub!Barry, Dom!Slade, Dom!Merlyn, humiliation, dildo, double-penetration, rape. Some harsh scenes in this as well. Rape does occur and it is not punished...yet. So you have been warned.

“Who is that?” Roy asked as he looked at the strange man who was watching the boys football practice.   
“All right team do two laps around and then your done for the day.” Coach Queen stated as he started to walk over to the man. Assistant Coach Diggle followed behind him after whistling and yelling at the boys who were watching instead of following coaches instructions.   
“I told you not to bother me here.” the Coach stated loudly.   
“No matter where you go Mr. Queen, I will find you and I will prove that you…”  
“Mr. Diggle, can you please escort this man off school property he is trespassing.” Coach stated interrupting the man before he could say anything more. 

“So who was it?”   
“He was the rich kid’s father who died at Starling City High.”  
“The suicide note kid?”  
“Nah I heard he was killed in a freak accident after the earthquake.”  
“Didn’t Coach used to teach at Starling?” Roy asked.   
“Yea he was heading for a professional football career when…”  
“If you boys are done gossiping I need to clean this place out before midnight.” The janitor stated gruffly.   
“Sorry.” The boys stated quickly finishing up and walking outside.   
“I heard he was found with the boy, Tommy Merlyn I think.”  
“No, Coach Queen a queer?” Someone stated in surprise.   
“I saw him kissing the computer science teacher behind the storage shed on the track field.”   
“I think you were confusing…”  
“Bye guys I need to get home to study.” Roy stated as he turned down another street the others weren’t going down.   
“More like play video games all night.”  
“See you later Harper!”   
Roy smiled and waved then turned to go towards his house. 

Roy lay in bed thinking about what his friends had said. Coach Queen touching a student inappropriately…Roy felt his body react to the idea. The coach was hot no one would deny that. Everyone had wrestled with him and had felt his body up against him when he adjusted their grip. However Roy had never let his imagination allow him to think about what it would be like to be with him. Would he kiss him or just go right for sucking his neck? Roy began to slowly pump his cock. Would he allow Roy to pump his mouth over the obviously hung cock he hid in those dark green shorts? Roy imagined being taken by Coach, pushed against the lockers, picked up, using gravity to sink down onto the coach’s hard cock. Roy’s hands quickened he was getting close. His mouth would be hot and the suction would be…Roy burst all over his hand the Coach on his mind the entire time. 

“Why do you wish to help me?” Merlyn asked.   
“I have my reasons to get rid of Mr. Queen, and humiliating him would be a bonus.” Headmaster Wilson answered. “I understand he hurt your family.”  
“He caused my son to believe he was in love with him, then when the man moved on my son killed himself.” The man who sat in the chair in front of the headmaster’s desk stated.   
“Well the best way to get rid of him is to catch him in the act.” The headmaster smiled steepling his hands and thinking.   
“We need a willing participant to use to get to Mr. Queen.” Merlyn stated.   
“I know just the kid, he worships him already.” The headmaster smiled.   
“How are you going to convince him?” Merlyn asked.   
“I have my ways…” The Headmaster stated smiling. 

 

“Do you want to be kicked out of your fourth school this year Harper?” The man behind the large oak wood desk asked. The eye-patch made the man look sinister his hand steepled under his chin as he watched the young boy. Roy shook his head quickly. He was really beginning to enjoy the school had even found a few good friends. Enjoyed the archery classes especially coach…  
“If you wish to stay in school I need you to do something for me.” Headmaster Wilson stated as he stood up and walked over to the windows and pulled the shades. Then he went to the door and locked it.   
Roy suddenly felt apprehensive.   
“I will do anything Headmaster, I can’t be kicked out of another school. This was my last chance to stay out of juvie.” Roy stated, he hated begging but if it was his only chance to stay at Verdant High.   
“Exactly Mr. Harper. That is why,” The Headmaster placed a hand on Roy’s shoulder and pulled his chair around to face him. He then pulled Roy down onto his knees. Roy saw the bulge in the man’s pants before he heard the words spoken. “You will do as I wish in this room every day until I am satisfied that your punishment is complete.”   
Roy’s mouth was pushed forward into the clothed cock. He struggled to pull away. “Headmaster I…”  
“You said anything Mr. Harper remember?” Headmaster stated.   
Roy hung his head and allowed himself to be moved to where the headmaster wanted him. He opened his mouth when commanded and let the headmaster use his mouth. He chocked and gagged at the cock. He tried to think of something else while he did it. He remembered the way Coach Queen had held his body close as he adjusted his grip to the bow and arrow. How he had whispered into his ear…  
“Harper!” He felt a sharp pain on his cheek. “Get up take your pants off and lean over the desk. I will teach you to let your thoughts wander while you are in my presence.”   
The spanking was intense. The headmaster came over his back. He was then forced to put his clothes back on and wear his dirty clothes the rest of the day. His relief came when he could change for gym class, his favorite class for he had chosen archery which meant being around Coach Queen. 

“Roy you have been improving quickly.” The coach stated as he watched Roy aim and shoot his arrow at the target.   
“Thank you coach.” Roy stated smiling.   
“Have you thought about our archery team? We compete at the state level all around this area. The championship this year is in Central City.” The Coach explained as he watched again as Roy aimed. He stepped up against Roy’s body and lowered his shoulder slightly. Roy felt his body react and tried to not be too distracted.   
“No coach I had not thought about it, I was planning on trying out for varsity football.” Roy explained.   
“Yes, the archery team shouldn’t hurt your time on the field. It will also help your prospects for college.” The coach stated.   
“Thanks for the offer coach, I would love to.” Roy stated as he hit his target dead center and smiled.   
“I’ll make sure your name is added to the roster we have a competition next week.” Coach Queen said sounding happy and satisfied he went on to the next student.   
“What were you two talking about it looked intense?” Barry one of Roy’s good friends, asked.   
“He wanted me to join the archery team.” Roy explained as he brought in the equipment.   
“Really, aren’t you already on the football team.” Barry stated sounding a little miffed.   
“Well, yes, he said it wouldn’t interfere and I am doing well in school so if it will help get better scholarship for college.”   
“I guess, he wanted me to join the track team. I’m so busy with Mr. Wells science project for the local science expedition I don’t have time for track.” Barry sounded a little disappointed.   
“That reminds me I need your help with a science…”  
“Mr. Harper.” The sound of Headmaster Wilson made Roy jump. Barry looked at him worriedly.   
“Yes Headmaster.” Roy stated trying to not sound scared.   
“I need to see you in my office, immediately.”   
Roy nodded silently, he swallowed and stated, “Yes Headmaster, Sir.”   
“Roy this is the third time this week what…”  
“Mr. Harper now!” The Headmaster’s voice boomed and Roy jumped.   
“Sorry Barry I have to go…” Roy stated looking sadly and left trying to forget the worry in Barry’s eyes. 

“Harper, I said stop your mind from wandering.” The Headmaster now used a paddle; his ass was raw and soar. Roy still didn’t listen to the Headmaster, he remembered the Coach’s strong arms moving against his, the brush of breath against his ear.   
To Roy’s shame he came as the Headmaster fucked him hard on his desk. Again he was forced to walk around the school with dirty clothes.   
“Roy can we talk?” Coach Queen stated as he pulled Roy aside.   
“Yes Coach?” Roy’s heart skipped a beat as he followed the coach into his office.   
“I have been told by the other students that you have bruises and scars on your back. I am concerned about you.” The man stated genuinely troubled by Roy’s battered body.   
“I’m fine, Coach. Just some interesting things me and a girlfriend of mine got into. She wanted to be the dominant one last night, I obliged. You know how it is.” Roy shrugged hating that he had to lie. He couldn’t even look at the Coach, knowing he would be showing too much emotion if he did.   
“Yes of course. Well I’m going to recommend this ointment that has helped me when I have had some bad days at the gym.” The Coach stated, he sounded disappointed.   
Roy took the piece of paper with the name of the ointment on it. “Thank you Coach.” He got up and opened the door to let himself out and suddenly found the Headmaster in front of him. He balked jumping out of the way, he tried not to immediately lower his head as he had been demanded to do in his presence when they were alone.   
“Mr. Harper, how good to see you this afternoon. How are your studies going?” The Headmaster asked sounding happy and cheerful. Nothing like what he sounded like in his own office behind closed doors.   
“I am doing well Headmaster. May I leave I need to change for class.” Roy explained keeping his head low and his voice almost a whisper.   
“You are dismissed, Mr. Harper.” Headmaster stated. Roy shivered as he quickly left. 

“What were you doing alone in his office, Mr. Harper?” Roy moaned in pain as the paddle came down hard and fast. He had not thought the headmaster could be jealous but it seemed it was possible.   
“Nothing, sir. He was concerned…” Roy tried to speak as the pain continued. “Concerned about the bruises and marks on my body. He gave me healing ointment.”   
“You are not worthy of being healed, you need to be reminded of your reason for this punishment. On you knees, I wish to introduce you to someone very important. He specializes in helping young boys such as yourself learn the errors of their ways. Now I leave you in Merlyn’s capable hands.”   
Roy did not look up as the Headmaster stepped aside. He waited for the command that never came. He heard a whistle through the air and a sharp searing pain on his back. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. Ten more lashes came. Then a body was pressed up against his soar and stinging back. He felt a hard cock on his ass. Hands slick with lube pushed quickly and haphazardly into his hole not really preparing him just opening him up slightly.   
He screamed as the cock pushed in.   
“Quiet boy or you will get ten more lashings.” Roy bit his tongue.   
Again he let his mind wander. What would have happened if he had asked Oliver to put the ointment on himself, cause he could not reach to his lower back where the bruises most pained him. What would it feel like to…  
“Boy you will move or you will feel more pain.” The man’s hand came around his wilted cock and began to pump.   
Roy tried he really did try to get it up.   
“I was told that you were in Coach Queen’s office alone yesterday.” The man spoke rough as he continued to push in and out quick strokes that didn’t do anything to make his cock respond.   
“Yes.” Roy stated his voice raw with pain.   
“What were you two doing?” The man asked. He suddenly changed positions and something happened Roy felt pleasure start to overtake the pain. The strokes were slower more deliberate.   
“Nothing…” Roy stated a breathy whisper awed that his body was responding to the rape. His cock was hardening.   
“Do not lie to me boy.” The man stated and he held himself still in Roy.   
Roy moaned, suddenly begging to be fucked, to have something anything hit that spot again or pump his cock.   
“Please sir.” He begged, he had sworn he would never beg but he was, cause this man had given him a taste of pleasure.   
The cock pulled out. He was positioned on top of the man and sat back down on the cock. When he tried to move, he was stilled. Hands came from behind. Fingers pushed into his ass next to the other man’s cock. Roy suddenly realized what they planned.   
He couldn’t help screaming as the second cock pushed in stretching his ass. They adjusted for just a moment before they began. Each one reaching back for the place in his ass. They hit it and he began to moan.   
“Is he not the perfect candidate?” The headmaster stated as he pulled out and came all over Roy’s ass like he usually did.   
The other man flipped them over so that Roy was on his back on the floor. He fucked Roy hard and fast every third stroke hitting his prostrate, but he squeezed his cock so he wouldn’t cum.   
“Please…” Roy begged needing the release he had not been given since the ordeal with the Headmaster started, he had never wanted to come with the headmaster but this man, knew how to pleasure him.   
“What boy, speak up.” The man stated   
“Fuck me, harder, I need.” Roy begged not really knowing what he was saying. The man pulled out, Roy moaned. He was flipped over and entered again. A hand went to his back keeping him down and he was fucked hard and fast. Roy couldn’t help moaning his need.   
The man came inside of him. He was then brought up and his cock was pumped until he came.   
“Yes he will do just fine.” The man stated as Roy collapsed on the hard wood floor in the pool of his own cum. 

“You will seduce Coach Queen and catch him in the act of fucking you. Then you will accuse him of rape.” The Headmaster demanded.   
“What!?!” Roy stated.   
“If you do not you will be expelled and sent back to juvie.” The Headmaster threatened.   
“You can’t force me too…” Roy began to talk then he heard the door opening and Barry was brought in.   
“If you don’t do what I ask…” The Headmaster spoke as he walked over to Barry. “Roy what is going on?” Barry asked looking towards Roy who was sitting on the desk. What Barry could not see was that his hands were chained to the desk, so that he could not move.   
“Stop Headmaster, I will do anything you want just don’t hurt him. Please.” Roy stated.   
“You have a loyal friend, Barry.” The Headmaster stated. His hand came up to his face and caressed it. “But he hasn’t promised to do what I want. So you are not lucky enough.” Roy struggled against his bonds as he watched the Headmaster push Barry’s mouth onto his dick. “I promise I will seduce Coach Queen, I will accuse him of rape…Just stop hurting him, please!” Roy begged he could feel his muscles being pulled and stretched wrong as he struggled around his bound wrists. He knew their would be bruises.   
The Headmaster pulled Barry off of his cock and came all over his face. Barry looked debauched and horrified. Roy had tears in his eyes, he really wished he could just get out of his bonds. “Barry I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”   
“Do you wish to see how loyal your friend is young man.” The Headmaster asked as he walked over to Roy.   
Roy instantly spread his legs so that the Headmaster could fit in-between them. He had learned his lesson hard for not being prepared for the man. He had healing scars on his legs from where he had been punished.   
“What are you doing Roy?” Barry asked he stood up. His hands were bound behind his back but his feet were not. He moved towards the two.   
“Do you wish to show your friend what happens when he misbehaves?” The Headmaster asked.   
“No please, fuck me, take me, punish me. Do not touch him, he is innocent and has done nothing…”  
“On the contrary he was found masturbating in the bathroom to a picture of…” The Headmaster leaned over, Roy moved his face away not wanting to be any closer to him then he had to. “…you.”  
Roy glanced at Barry who was blushing now, Roy looked at him sadly. Because of the ordeal he was going through with the headmaster; he had not pursued anyone at school romantically. Even though Barry had been of interest to him. He knew the headmaster would not approve and his punishment was too painful to add anything else to it.   
The headmaster suddenly pulled back. “You boy come here, closer.”   
“Barry…”  
“I will do anything you want if it stops Roy from being punished.” Barry said with conviction. Roy shook his head desperately, Barry was going down a dangerous path.   
“Get up on the Desk with him.” The Headmaster stated.   
Barry sat next to Roy, who was completely naked. Roy noticed Barry’s erection and wished it was happening anywhere but in the headmaster’s office.   
“I see we have an eager, new candidate, to our meetings Roy.” The Headmaster’s hand went to Barry’s pants and began to apply pressure. Barry moaned loudly. “Do you want to touch him?”  
Barry’s eyes jumped open and looked at the headmaster who was smiling creepily. He then looked at Roy who looked at him with concern and something akin to fear, for Barry not for himself, in his eyes.   
Barry nodded and look straight at the headmaster. “Yes, headmaster, please let me touch him.”  
“Now there is a boy who knows how to speak to his superiors.” The Headmaster stated nodding. “I will have to send compliments to your trainer, who is it boy?”   
Barry looked at Roy eyes showing the pain and hurt that had happened to him, he was not as innocent to what was going on as Roy had believed. “Dr. Wells.” Barry stated. Dr. Wells was the science teacher at the school and very hands on with the students, especially those who showed promise.   
“Hmm, yes I have heard of what he does with his best students.” The Headmaster said smiling. “Well don’t just sit there boy, touch him take his cock.”   
“Barry you don’t have to do this.” Roy stated as he watched Barry lean over and felt his breath on his cock.   
“I want to Roy.” Barry stated and then he was swallowing his cock fully. The Headmaster moaned, Roy gasped at the sensation. Pleasure, a lot of pleasure going through him. Then he was pulled down hard against the desk, his head falling off the other side. The Headmaster pushed his cock into Roy’s mouth and Roy was forced to take his cock. He felt his cock wilt a little in Barry’s mouth. Barry did all he could to pleasure him. He even began to play with his balls and asshole.   
“Good boy, now kneel in front of him.” The Headmaster stated, pulling his cock out of Roy’s mouth he moved back around to the other side of the desk. He stepped behind Barry who was bent over and still taking Roy’s cock enthusiastically.   
“No!” Roy stated knowing what the Headmaster was going to do, he struggled against his bonds. “Please don’t, I want you to hurt me, punish me, don’t please don’t…” Roy begged as Barry screamed in pain as the Headmaster penetrated him with little preparation.   
All Roy could do was hold on to Barry’s face and rub it soothingly, he couldn’t even bend down to kiss him and try to make him forget what was happening down below.   
Barry went back to sucking his cock trying to forget what was happening as well. Roy imagined it was Oliver sucking his cock. He came in Barry’s mouth. The Headmaster came all over Barry’s ass but he wasn’t done yet.   
He maneuvered Barry to Roy’s ass. “Fuck him boy.” The Headmaster commanded.   
Roy moaned wantonly as Barry entered. He had wished for these circumstances to be completely different, but they were not. Barry pulled him closer and they kissed, forgiving Roy for what had happened there that day. Roy felt tears on his cheeks and pulled back, Barry was crying.   
“Cum Barry.” Roy stated, “Cum inside of me.”  
Barry moaned loudly and burst.   
“You will do what I have commanded you to do, Mr. Harper. Or I will replace you with Barry, and allow Dr. Wells to join in.” Roy felt Barry shiver inside of him. Roy wished he could hug Barry to comfort him, his hands were still bound.   
“I will do what you ask, just leave my friends alone.”  
“By the end of the month Mr. Harper, or your friends will pay dearly for your discretions.”


	21. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With last weeks episode, unless the finale is the most amazing thing in the existence of action-hero-tv shows I think I may stop watching Arrow. I will probably give first few episodes of four a try but, they ruined the show for me with writing Roy off so rushed. This last chapter is a conclusion and a statement of what I feel should real be thought of happening. Its not an end for Roy its a beginning the audience just won't be part of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Roy/Nightwing, mentions of Roy/Thea. Flip-flop, car hoods are not meant to be used that way, spit for lube. Emotional sex! Some type of plot! Character Death-of Screen

Roy had made a home for himself in Bludhaven, he had created a network of friends and support. He had even found a warm bed to come home to at night. Yet as much as he loved his new home and new life he still longed for Starling City. So on his 30th birthday, his lover had finally given him the offer. It had been so long since he had gone home. He had thrown the phone in the river when he had to hear on the news about Thea’s death. He had gotten himself almost poisonously drunk when he had heard again, on the news, about Felicity’s death. He didn’t know what he would find but he didn’t expect this.  
The boy was about 18, younger then he had been. The outfit was not the same as his slight difference in color and a few additions. One obvious omission, no hood. The kids hair was brown not dark blond and something distinctively familiar about his style, but that made sense cause he was trained by…  
“Welcome home Roy,” The voice was not deep dark one that Oliver used in the mask. No disguise or distortion with Roy.  
“Starling City is not my home.” Roy immediately responded turning away from the gleefully jumping kid to the man who he had hated for years and then it settled into a dull pain.  
“I have been following your exploits with Night-wing?” Oliver stated.  
“Yes he actually was in a similar situation as I was when we met, both pushed away by our mentors…”  
“Roy you know I couldn’t…”  
“Hey what’s going on here…”  
The kid asked as he walked towards them. Roy was wearing a modified version of his older outfit, still wore the hood.  
“Connor this is…”  
“What why are you giving him my name I thought…”  
“I’m the original kid, don’t get your boxers in a twist.”  
“The guy who faked his death to put the police off his tracks, Roy Harper?” The awe and wonder in the kid’s voice made Roy pride bubble up. He smiled.  
“Connor why don’t you turn in for the night, I think Roy and I can work the rest of the night, for old time sake.” Oliver stated. The way he spoke to him, the kindness in his voice…  
“Sure thing…Dad.” Then Connor was off before Roy could question the statement.  
“Dad?” Roy asked turning towards Oliver.  
“Long story, why don’t we go to the garage.” Oliver stated moving swiftly even if he was much older then Roy towards the end of the building. 

“So I took Connor in and well I couldn’t stop helping the city so…”  
“You made him your new sidekick…Were you ever going to put Thea in danger like that?”  
“Roy I…”  
“I had to learn of her death through the news. You know how much she cared for me, I wasn’t even able to say goodbye!” Old emotions boiled up to the surface, emotions he had kept locked away until he had returned.  
“I was in a very bad place when she…”  
“Oliver what is going…?” A familiar voice spoke around the corner.  
Roy’s head immediately turned and he stared at the woman he had thought had died 8 years ago.  
“Thea?” Roy stated surprised to see her all grown up. She was in an armored outfit too quiver and arrows on her back bow in her hand.  
“How did you survive?”  
“Who is this?” Thea asked she had gotten over people staring at her a long time ago.  
“I used the life healing water from the league of assassins, however their was a consequence.”  
“She lost all her memory…”  
“Among other things yes.” Oliver stated, as if their was an entire hour of information he was not telling Roy.  
“Who were you?” Thea asked stepping closer.  
“He was my first partner, Arsenal.” Oliver explained.  
“But he called me Speedy sometimes…when he wanted me to remember you.” Roy stated stepping forward. “We were…together.”  
Thea looked at him, her eyes narrowed he could imagine her brain trying to work out the information and trying to remember. “I’m sorry I can’t remember.” She stated sadly more for his benefit then for hers.  
“That’s ok…It’s been a long time since I thought you were…”  
“Thea we were going to talk about old times. Connor is coming back soon could you take him home.”  
“Sure thing big bro, talk to you later Roy.” Thea waved and then left the room.  
“A lot has changed since you left Roy.”  
“Yes it has, I wanted to give you this.” Roy pulled out the red arrow, the one that had started him on his path to hero worship and following the man into danger.  
“You didn’t have to return it.” Oliver stated.  
“I needed to, to close a chapter in my life.” Roy stated, it sounded more ominous then he had thought it would in his head.  
“How are you doing in Bludhaven?” Oliver asked changing the subject.  
“I’m getting married next month…” Roy blurted out, he had been wanting to keep that part of his life well not hidden but not so exposed so quickly. His feelings for Oliver it seemed had never fully gone away.  
“Oh congratulations.” Oliver stated his enthusiasm felt fake as it was. Roy knew.  
“Who is the lucky…”  
“He is my partner who helped me get through some very tough times.” Roy stated not wanting to go down the path of trying to explain his perchance to fall in love with a man when he had stated he was in love with Thea.  
“A man…He is very lucky to have your love.” Oliver stated the struggle to state those words was obvious. Roy stepped forward his need to comfort the man was immediate even after so long.  
“I…”  
“Does he make you happy?” Oliver asked.  
“Yes, very…” Roy stated they were close now only an arm lengths away. Roy leaned against the red mustang Oliver his bike.  
“May I have one last request?” Oliver asked he stepped forward more into Roy’s space.  
Roy didn’t answer but he didn’t run either, Oliver took that as a yes and stepped even closer. “May I have one last kiss, before you leave my life forever.” The sadness and emotions in those words stung and sunk deep into Roy. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. He pulled Oliver into a deep and heart wrenching kiss.  
Their bodies molded together like they had never left each other’s side. Roy recognized the scar just inside Oliver’s mouth still their on the top of his mouth. It was smooth but he could still feel it. Hs hands came up to the back of his neck and he felt the scars he remembered under his hair. Like riding a bike he had come back to familiar body and he knew everything about it.  
“Roy are you…”  
“Oliver I need, before I…”  
Oliver didn’t waste time after Roy’s answer. He quickly removed Roy’s clothing and pushed him up on the hood of the car. Roy lay back as Oliver licked up his cock and then swallowed. “Oh Oliver so good, I missed you so much.” Roy whined and moaned as Oliver sucked and played with his balls. Roy grabbed at one of his wandering hands and sucked in his fingers.  
When they couldn’t hold back any longer, Oliver took those slick fingers and pushed them inside. “Oh fuck Oliver yes so good, I’ve wanted you so…”  
“Roy how long has it been, too long since I felt you around me.” Oliver stated sinking into his body.  
“Yes Oliver, yes…I need you fuck me please now deep hard…” Roy begged as he held on to Oliver’s body as he was moved to the bike. Quick maneuvering and he was leaned over the bike and being fucked over it. His legs were straining and his arms hung lose and heavy over the sides but he was enjoying every moment as Oliver hit his prostrate.  
Then Oliver pulled out and he kneeled on the mat on the floor and turned his head to Roy. “I need you in me…” Before he could finish Roy was overtop him and preparing him for entry. He pushed in one full stroke.  
“Fuck Oliver so good…”  
“I never stopped wanting you…”  
“Oliver don’t ruin this…” Roy stated pulling his mouth to his so that he couldn’t hear Oliver’s confession ruin his perfectly good relationship in Bludhaven. He had come to Starling City to finish the relationship, this was it the end.  
He came deep inside of Oliver, Oliver moaned and burst all over his hand. He would be returning to his new home soon, leaving Starling again. This time with full closure. He couldn’t stay, he was not part of Starling City any longer.


	22. Dark Archer's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Ch. 19 Mirakuru Endurance Test  
> Same Warnings for that chapter apply here: Rape, mention of Rape, memory of Rape, yeah there is rape. 
> 
> Roy goes to Malcolm to demand he stay away from Thea, he gets in over his head. Oliver returns home and finds Roy has a new mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy/Malcolm, Oliver/Malcolm, Roy/Malcolm/Oliver, toys, dom/sub

Roy didn’t know what to expect when he went to Thea’s apartment to confront Malcolm but he didn’t expect this.   
“Oliver hasn’t taught you nearly enough to…”  
“Why do you care?”  
“As much as I would hate to admit it my daughter likes you and I can not be with her all the time. Training you will help her stay safe.”  Merlyn explained.   
“I have been trained, by the best…” Roy stated turning to leave  
“Yet Oliver does not return.” Malcolm stated it and Roy froze. “I will give you what you have been craving for. A teacher who will not abandon you to other pursuits, like speedsters in other cities.”   
Roy didn’t want to admit his jealousy but the camaraderie that he had seen between Barry and Oliver made his fists clench and his heart ache.   
“You will teach me what Oliver could not?” Roy asked.   
Malcolm stepped closer. “I will teach you what Oliver wouldn’t…” Malcolm’s hand grabbed at Roy’s cock and he maneuvered Roy’s mouth so he could kiss him deeply. As suddenly as it began the kiss and grope stopped and Malcolm stepped back. Roy tried to react and threw a punch it landed in his hand. Malcolm twisted him around and pushed his arm up against his back. His body pushed against Roy’s ass, he could feel the erection against him.   
“What are you?” Roy asked surprised that his body was reacting positively to the man handling he was getting from Malcolm.   
“Oliver has taught you the basics, but in the real world the enemy will use every means necessary to win that means all types of distractions.” Malcolm’s hand again went to Roy’s cock, Roy moaned no one had touched his cock except himself in months.   
“Damn boy how could he resist you?” Malcolm stated more then asked as Roy heard ripping sound and then a finger pressed into his ass. Malcolm had ripped open his pants.   
“This is not what I…” Roy’s words were stopped as the hand on his dick squeezed to painful pleasure and a finger pushed dry into his ass. Memories began to flood back to him, he was tied down, he was being fucked. He recognized the voice of Slade and…  
“What do you remember boy?” Malcolm stated as he suddenly realized the boy had gone stiff then completely pliant.   
“Oliver betraying me.” Roy stated, suddenly he pushed back on the finger in his ass, his muscles pulling it deeper. “Show me what he has not taught me.” He turned his head and looked up into Malcolm’s eyes. “Give me what he wouldn’t, a proper training.”   
Malcolm smiled at the boy’s words and pulled out his finger. “First lesson boy always be able to get yourself out of any situation.” Malcolm pushed his hard cock into Roy’s unprepared ass, Roy screamed in pain.   
“Remove yourself boy, free yourself from the pain.” Malcolm stated as he began to pump Roy’s cock but held still in Roy’s ass.   
Roy struggled as his cock was manipulated the pain of his ass dulled and pleasure began to come to the surface. Instead of trying to pull away, he pushed back away from the ever increasing pressure on his cock and towards being filled by Malcolm’s dick.   
Malcolm was taken back by sudden movement and let his guard down. Roy pulled off of his cock and stepped out of Malcolm’s reach.   
“Good job boy.” Malcolm said impressed. “You have passed the first test.”  
Roy smiled almost shyly he didn’t step away when Malcolm came close, he even stuck his chin out bravely letting Malcolm get back into his personal space. “What is my reward?”  
Malcolm kissed him deep and hungrily and then pulled back, he threw him onto the couch and pushed once more into Roy’s now needy body. “I always finish what I started.”   
Roy arched into the movement and he gave into his bodies needs. More images flooded his mind, being held down, raped and fucked by Oliver and Slade. Oliver had let Slade…he had been betrayed by the one man he had trusted with his life. As his body began to build up to release and as Malcolm’s hip movements became more sporadic as he was preparing to finish, Roy made a promise to himself. He would never trust Oliver Queen again. 

Oliver had returned but nothing was the same. Roy was distant and disappeared constantly. One night after a sparing session that was very one-sided. Roy left quickly hardly telling Oliver where he was going. He followed, it wasn’t that he was jealous. He knew he was still not seeing Thea, but something was not right.   
Roy took his motorcycle, Oliver followed it with GPS tracker to an abandoned warehouse. As he was coming up he saw some thugs, he paused and dealt with them. By the time he finally got to the warehouse he didn’t know where Roy had gone. Something caught his eye a gleam of something a flicker of light.   
He made his way through the warehouse and found equipment not as beat up as he had expected in a corner. He heard moans and muffled words coming from somewhere down a long corridor.   
As he got closer the words become more distinguishable.   
“You need to keep your guard up, you said he knocked you down twice. Keep it up.” The man’s voice was familiar Merlyn’s.   
Then he was talking to… “What does this training have to do with…” His voice was muffled out as if something was covering his mouth.   
Oliver moved closer, their was a hole in the wall, at eye level. He looked in and was shocked at what he saw.   
Candles were lit all around a tight area in the middle of the room. Roy was spread eagle and naked, Merlyn was slowly meticulously stroking his cock. Oliver heard Roy moan as Merlyn twisted over his cock’s head. Oliver’s body reacted strongly he began to feel the blood all rush to one part of his body. He had hidden his feelings so deep for Roy since the encounter with the mirakuru army, when he had betrayed Roy’s trust, his body reaction was instantaneous.   
“You will not always fight when you are ready, when you have stretched, drank enough water, and eaten. You need to learn to fight with distractions, this is the easiest distraction I can give you.” Merlyn stated his other hand which had been still at his side moved. He clipped something around Roy’s balls. Then he untied Roy from and let him step down.   
Merlyn threw Roy a sword, he caught it easily. Oliver raised an eyebrow he had never taught Roy how to…  
Roy was actually pretty good with the weapon. At first they parried and thrust, usual training exercise. However soon they broke from that and began to fight. Oliver watched Roy move swift and beautiful. His cock hardened even more, he was impressed and he was in need of release.   
Then something changed. Merlyn moved in pushed against his sword and used his other hand to fondle Roy’s cock. Roy staggered and shook his head. But he did not object. Next time when Roy was knocked down he, quickly slipped his feet between Malcolm’s and tripped him. He immediately straddled him and squeezed his cock in his pants. Roy was naked so Malcolm was able to grab and twist at his nipples. Roy moaned loudly and let go of Malcolm’s cock.   
“Never let go of your advantage Mr. Harper.” Malcolm stated as he flipped them over and held Roy’s arms above his head. “You will always loose.”   
Roy’s legs circled Malcolm’s hips and he pressed his cock against his chest. “I need.”  
“Don’t give in too easily.” Malcolm said extracting himself from the hold and standing up. Roy was still on the ground looking needy and not in any way ready to fight another round.   
“Get up boy my lesson for the day isn’t over.” Malcolm stated harshly.   
“Please.” Roy begged his hands went to his cock and pulled at it.   
Malcolm immediately pushed Roy’s hand away from his hip with his foot and pressed down on it, so Roy would not move. Roy whined. Malcolm produced handcuffs and quickly cuffed Roy’s hands behind his back, as Malcolm was doing this Roy was trying to rub his ass on Malcolm’s obvious erection.   
“Boy discipline.” Malcolm stated as he pulled Roy up and threw him on the table. Roy seemed to be used to this man handling because he stilled where he had been thrown and didn’t struggle. He spread his legs wider and Oliver saw something in his ass.   
“What is this?” Malcolm asked he slapped Roy’s ass and brought his hands to his hole. But to Oliver’s surprise he didn’t pull the dildo out he played with it making Roy moan and struggle to stay still on the table.   
“I did as you asked, wore it when I was with Oliver.” Roy stated.   
This peaked Oliver’s interest, Roy had had a dildo in his ass the entire time. Oliver’s cock hardened even more then he thought possible.   
“And what happened?”  
“I only thought of…” The words were muffled as Roy moaned, Malcolm’s finger pushed in beside the dildo spreading the boy’s ass wider.   
“Oliver is a distraction you do not need right now. He abandoned you when you needed him the most. When your training was most critical to your success.” Malcolm pushed a second finger in and Roy moaned and pushed back and started moving against it.   
“I needed training to protect Thea and he left…” Roy stated moaned loudly as the fingers began to move as well.   
“Yes, he is not your…”  
“Master…” Roy whispered wantonly. Memories of another sexual charged encounter flooded Oliver’s mind, when Slade Wilson under mirakuru drug raped Roy and forced him to deny Oliver as his master. It looked like Malcolm was doing the same thing again, except this time Roy nor Malcolm are under any influence of drug. Oliver decided to make himself known.   
“Malcolm get your hands off of him.” Oliver stated in the hardest most menacing voice he had. His cock was still hard and Roy’s reaction of pushing violently onto the table trying to cum even though the cock ring prevented him, was sexier then Oliver would like to admit.   
“You finally showed up Mr. Queen.” Malcolm left Roy where he was moaning and trying to get some friction on his cock. He came towards Oliver and smiled like the cheshire cat. “Here to claim what you have already lost?”  
“I’m here to take Roy home.” Oliver stated stepping forward.   
“Where is home for him? In your arms?” Malcolm stated crossing his.   
“No I…you are raping…”  
“Malcolm please I need to cum…” Roy interrupted as he had turned himself around on the table so his legs were spread out the dildo easily seen in his pink ass and his handcuffed hands trying desperately to remove the cock ring.   
“Not yet Mr. Harper, it seems that your ex-mentor wants to argue that I am hurting you.”   
“Please I need to…” Roy’s voice disappeared into a moan.   
Oliver’s body reacted he desperately wanted to swallow those moans into a kiss.   
“Does he sound like he is in pain, Mr. Queen? He came to me…” Malcolm stepped forward. “He practically begged me to put him in the position you see him in right now. He didn’t know why but he felt compelled to feel it again…” Malcolm was now arms length away from where Oliver was frozen to the floor transfixed by Roy’s wanton and prepared body. “Why would the young boy want to, no need to feel like this to cum to have pleasure? Could it be he has experienced it before in suppressed memories?” Malcolm now stood inches away. Oliver suddenly turned his attention to him. He lashed out and immediately was captured. He struggled with the bonds that were around his arms.   
“Roy come here I need you to hold Mr. Queen still while I divest him of all his clothes.”   
Roy didn’t make a noise in response but he did get up off the table and walk over to Oliver.   
“Roy you don’t have to…” Roy pulled Oliver into a heady kiss and Oliver immediately forgot the protest he was trying to make.   
“That’s it boy use what I taught you. Distract him…” Malcolm stated as Oliver felt cool air on his back and ass. He was naked in seconds. Before he could step away, Roy’s hands were pulling forcefully just on the edge of pain at his cock. Oliver couldn’t deny the pleasure. He moaned and leaned into the motion.   
“See how easy he is to manipulate. Now boy, he accused me of raping you I want to teach the young man a lesson, show him just how much you have learned. Get him up on display.” Malcolm stated as he removed the last bit of clothing from Oliver’s body.   
Roy pulled at Oliver with his cock and lead him over to where Roy had been when Oliver had come upon them. Roy kissed Oliver again when Oliver balked against being locked in. Oliver was so distracted by Roy’s talented mouth he didn’t realize until it was too late that he was captured. Spread just like Roy had been, he couldn’t touch the ground he was suspended and laid bare for the other two to stimulate and torture him.   
“Let me go Malcolm.” Oliver stated.   
“Why don’t you give him something to distract his mouth for a little bit, Roy.” Malcolm stated. Roy gabbed something from the table and walked up to Oliver. He licked at his exposed cock for a little and then pulled off and disappeared behind him. Oliver could not see him even though he tried to look behind. Suddenly he felt a presence near his back and then a hand start at his chest and slowly make its way down to his cock.   
“Roy please don’t…” Oliver tried to think straight as the pleasure Roy’s calloused hand was giving him. He moaned as Roy pulled and twisted at his tip and suddenly something was pushed into his mouth. It was strapped around the back of his head and the hand that had been distracting him was gone. He tried to speak but the gag in his mouth prevented him.   
“Sit back and relax Oliver, we have something to show you. Your boy Roy,” Roy walked back into Malcolm’s arms and leaned up against him kissing his neck and licking at his chest. The dildo was pulled out of his ass and the moan Roy made was intoxicating. “Has learned so much from me, since you do not believe that it was in his best interest. We will demonstrate somethings that Roy learned while you were away being killed and miraculously brought back to life.   
Oliver struggled but he could not get free. His cock exposed to the cool air was still hard.   
Roy moaned as Malcolm’s hands went to pull a few times at his cock. Then he pushed a few times into his fist and bent over to the ground spreading his legs. “He has learned endurance.” Malcolm spoke as he pushed into Roy’s ass the position Oliver could see was a strain on Roy’s arms which were keeping him up, he could see his legs shaking with the deep thrusts of Malcolm’s hips. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room. Oliver was mesmerized by the cock going in and out of Roy’s ass at the angle he was at he could see the movement perfectly. Malcolm’s hips thrust a few more times and came deep into Roy’s ass. Roy moaned and he stayed still as Malcolm pulled out and bent over licking at Roy’s ass. He rimmed and licked at Roy’s ass cheeks for a long time, Oliver could see Roy struggling to stay up. Just when Oliver thought Roy was going to collapse Malcolm stood up.   
“Good boy,” He stated petting down his back in a gesture that made Oliver shiver with its intimacy. Roy stood his legs shaking still he turned and kissed Malcolm with enthusiasm, his cock still hard and leaking. Malcolm removed the cock ring.  
“Get me ready for another round boy.” Malcolm demanded. Roy kneeled and enthusiastically took Malcolm’s cock into his mouth. No hands, Malcolm pulled his face forward and fucked his mouth.   
“Do you remember what he felt like around your cock, Oliver?” Malcolm taunted as he looked up at Oliver and smiled. “He told me what he remembered, how you raped him at the demand of Slade. That you enjoyed taking him and using him hard, fast and without remorse.”  
Oliver shook his head violently trying to speak through his gag. He wanted to protest but all it sounded like was a mumble of syllables.   
“Look at him boy.” Roy turned his head to look at Oliver his eyes were dark with desire but they were not focused on him. This made Oliver angry. “Does he not look like he deserves more punishment?”  
Roy stood up and went over to the table. He picked up a whip. Oliver balked and tried to speak. The first hit he was expecting, fifth made him stop speaking, the 10th he was struggling to move away. By the fifteenth strike he was moving towards the pain, wanting any type of stimulation on his skin. He was crying his gag was covered in saliva.   
“What a disgrace.” Malcolm stated standing up. he had watched the entire ordeal. Roy turned to him waiting for the next command.   
“Come here boy,” Malcolm stated as he leaned back on the table, with the many toys. Roy obeyed with out question. Oliver struggled even in pain, he wanted to protect him.   
“Show Oliver how much you worship my cock, how much you learned about enjoying my body while he was gone.”   
Roy used his hands this time playing with Malcolm’s cock before he kneeled down and sucked it in. This time Malcolm didn’t take control. Roy did deep throated and then sat back kissing at the tip as he got his breath back, then deep throated again staying a little longer. By the fifth time Oliver’s cock was dripping cum imagining Roy doing the same thing to him. Then Roy stood up and turned around and sat on Malcolm’s cock.   
As he sank down he looked at Oliver and he saw the pain and pleasure wash through his eyes and face. Then the look of determination as he manipulated his ass until Malcolm was cuming again, for the second time that night Roy did not cum.   
“Alright boy I think Oliver has seen enough it is time for the final round.” Malcolm stated. “Prepare his ass, I always wanted to know if the Queen family asses were all the same. I had your mother & father Oliver, now it is your turn.”   
Oliver struggled with the realization of what Malcolm had just said as he felt the hands come around and begin to play and stimulate his ass. Soon Roy had a tongue deep in his ass and Oliver was moaning his name around his gag.   
“Lower him I want to use that mouth we have been preparing all night.” Malcolm stated. Oliver was moved so that his mouth was in line with Malcolm’s cock.   
The gag was released and before Oliver could move his mouth away or close his mouth the cock was inside. Just as he was about to bite down he felt a finger push into his ass. His throat widened and Malcolm pushed into his mouth. He tried to concentrate on what was happening behind him as his mouth was fucked.   
Roy’s fingers were slick and he soon was fitting all five including his thumb into his ass. Then he felt something else a dildo it pushed in deeper then the fingers and hit something. Oliver moaned around Malcolm’s cock.   
“You like that Oliver? The dildo Roy had in his ass all day long, while he was with you, now snug deep in your tight ass.” Malcolm stated. Oliver was unhappy that Malcolm was still able to speak while he was giving him a blow job. He decided to try and make Malcolm falter. He concentrated on deep throating longer and sucking tighter. Soon their was no words spoken as Malcolm was deep in concentration, then suddenly he struggled to pull out of his mouth but Oliver held on he knew what had happened and he was proud of the fact. Malcolm came in his mouth, Oliver swallowed most of it. A very flaccid cock fell out of his mouth and Oliver proceeded to smile.   
“Fuck him.” Malcolm said with less force then he wanted to.   
Oliver felt the dildo get pulled out and then a cock, the feeling of which made him shiver and feel things he never thought he would again. After his time with Slade he never thought he would enjoy cock in his ass again. He had turned to woman with a vengeance and never looked back at his time as a cock slave to Slade. Until he captured Roy and brought back memories, then they had escaped and he had made Slade pay for what he had done to Roy. Still afterwards as he had given Roy a place at his side he had never once thought about using him like Slade had thought he had wanted to. He knew the trust Roy would feel was broken if he ever remembered what had happened.   
“Fuck him Roy, he is guilty of breaking your trust. Punish him.”   
Oliver felt the hands on his hips and the cock pull out then thrust back in hard, hitting that place that the dildo had just missed. Oliver moaned loudly and pushed back not caring what he looked like the feeling of being fucked again, by someone he trusted even though Roy didn't trust him anymore.   
Hips pushed in and out hard and fast, then they slowed down meticulously finding that spot inside and pressing and holding there. Oliver body went pliant and he let Roy take him. Suddenly felt his arms and legs were free.   
He was being moved to the floor, turned around. His muscles screamed but he still let Roy push his legs up and push inside.   
Roy looked down at him as he fucked him and Oliver tried to convey all the feelings that were rushing through his mind in just that moment. Roy leaned close and bit on his lips. Oliver murmured, “Cum for me Roy,” Roy burst into his ass. He pulled out and collapsed next to him.   
Malcolm came over and moved to enter Roy’s ass. Oliver pushed him aside. “No he is not yours to use and abuse any longer Malcolm.”  
“You have no rights to him Oliver you gave them up when you left him and the city unprotected.” Malcolm declared he was stronger then Oliver and pushed him back then sank into Roy’s exhausted and pliant body. Oliver could hear Roy moan, in pain not pleasure. He didn’t struggle but he didn’t partake either.   
Oliver pulled at Malcolm and he left Roy as he fought with Oliver. Again Oliver lost and there on the dirty floor Malcolm entered him. They fought hard even though Oliver was being fucked didn’t mean he had lost the battle. They twisted around and Oliver road Malcolm hard and squeezed his cock.   
“I wont fall for that again.” Malcolm stated turning them again and fucking Oliver into the floor deep hard thrusts that moved them against the floor each time.   
“Fuck that’s hot.” They heard Roy say. They both looked over and Roy was fucking himself on one of the large dildos as well as two fingers in his ass.   
Immediately the men forgot their own struggles against each other for a moment and went over to Roy.   
“You know what your asking for boy?” Malcolm stated.   
Oliver lay on the ground and Roy sat on his cock, his back to him. He then opened his arms to Malcolm offering him to join them. “Yes, I want you both, inside me, fucking me.”   
Malcolm didn’t hesitate he came down and pushed in. They stilled for only a moment and then they began to fuck. However Roy also seemed to be manipulating Malcolm in other ways, his fingers disappeared as he pulled Malcolm deeper into him. His teeth connected to his chest. Malcolm came hard and deep, then collapsed.   
Roy turned on Oliver and then bent down and kissed him. The kiss had meaning and emotion in it Oliver did not expect. “He comes four times and then is out for hours,” Roy stated his voice did not sound tired or hoarse his movements on Oliver’s cock sped up as he spoke. “He taught me how to endure his fucking so well,” Roy looked down at Oliver, “I was able to beat him at his own game.”   
Roy began to bounce on Oliver as he tried to parse out what Roy had just said. As he was beginning to understand the elaborate plan and said execution of plan that had just gone down his admiration and pride for Roy bloomed.   
He gabbed Roy’s hips kept him still and began to piston into his ass. Roy’s head fell back as he moaned his name. “Oliver I never stopped believing…”  
“Oh fuck Roy you are my greatest creation. I am so proud of you.” Oliver sat up and hugged Roy close as the movement slowed down to deep presses and long thrusts. Then they kissed and stilled Oliver deep in Roy’s ass pressed against the stimulation. The kiss had meaning they didn’t even quite understand. Then Oliver pushed them over and he began to piston again. Roy begged, moaned and pulled Oliver deeper. Oliver kissed and cherished every noise Roy made.   
Then they both came together and they blacked out exhausted from the nights activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand...Thanks for the encouragement. You know who you are!


	23. Brokeback Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver/Roy, Oliver/Barry, Barry/Oliver, Oliver/Barry/Roy, Roy/Oliver/Barry, Felicity Bashing if you look straight ahead and actually read the...oh sorry that was too long, light bondage, dirty talk, nasty, porn, fucking, fingering, cum for lube, spit for lube, double penetration, something I'm missing but probably won't be surprised I added...  
> This is the twenty-third chapter it has porn you know how I write, you know what to expect.
> 
>  
> 
> Roy and Oliver find each other at different parts of their lives and each time they reminisce back to when they could have had each other but lost the chance. Honestly very loosely based off of Brokeback Mountain, when I say loose I mean as loose as Roy's a...Um Loose ok, just not hardly but could possibly be maybe thought of as based off of Brokeback Mountain's plot but not.

They were both traveling they were both moving, one man was hiding from a past that was not his, another was trying to find a future that he could never have. They found each other in a small town, a mountain as it’s backdrop.   
“How have you been doing?” Oliver asked after the third silent sip of beer.   
“I…survive.” Roy stated. It’s hard to say if he was angry with the man, so many things had happened to him and yet he still felt something pulling him towards the man who ruined his life.   
“Thea said you gave her your suit…She is doing well defending the city.” Oliver explained.   
“How about…” Roy tried to say her name but Oliver interrupted him.   
“We are doing well.” Oliver left it at that and Roy didn’t pry. It wasn’t his place.   
They sat in silent camaraderie, if they wanted to reminisce they would. Three more beers later they began to open up. To Roy, Oliver had been the brother he had never had and the partner he always wish would be there for him. Oliver always seemed distracted by other things but, the little time Roy got with Oliver was enough to fill him with happiness for all the times that he was alone.   
Roy got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later Oliver followed. Roy had not intended to move on his feelings, however he knew that it would probably be the last time he would see his friend. He wanted to give him something to remember him by.   
“Oliver I…”  
“Don’t Roy, it’s just us now.”  
Oliver bent in and kissed Roy deeply just how Roy had imagined he would, just like he had wanted him to those many years before. Roy pushed back and grabbed onto Oliver’s nondescript clothing. He was pushed into a bathroom stall and up against the wall.   
“Fuck Oliver you have no idea how many times I imagined you doing this to me after we got back from a fight.” Roy murmured as Oliver bit down along his neck and moaned.   
“Tell me more.” Oliver licked and bit as he pulled his shirt over his head and lost contact for a second. It was too long, Roy pulled Oliver back and smashed their lips together, Oliver laughed into the kiss. “Tell me Roy.”  
“You were all sweaty from the latest fight, the leather peeled off of you, revealing a beautiful body, like a greek statue carved from marble.” Roy stated as Oliver bit along his chest and licked to his nipples. He bit down at that statement and Roy moaned loudly.   
“Oi, get a room or go out to the back this is a public area.” A gruff voice stated outside their haze.   
They stilled and Roy almost burst at the tension in Oliver’s body lay right up against his groin. They waited for the man to leave and then relaxed.   
“Well that was a buzz kill.” Roy stated.   
“Lets get a…” Something began to ring and Roy frowned, he knew who that must be. His night was going to end with his own hand on his own…  
“Yes, of course, no problem, I will, you too.” Oliver’s side of the conversation read like a typical conversation of a man in love. Roy was trying to put his shirt back on when he was stopped.   
“Where do you think you are going.”  
“I’m leaving obviously you…”  
“I have you now I am not going to let you go at least for the next 30 min.” Oliver stated as he pushed his hand into Roy’s errection and smiled at Roy’s reaction.   
“I thought you had someone you had to see.”   
“There is no one I would rather be with right now then you.” Oliver stated pulling Roy into a kiss and pushing his hands into his pants. Oliver kneeled to the ground and Roy had one of his wildest fantasies come true, Oliver kneeling in front of him taking his cock in his hungry mouth. Roy could hardly hold back, however Oliver’s hand on his cock stopped him from going over the edge just yet. Oliver suddenly turned him around and pushed his tongue into his ass. Roy bit down on his hand to stop from moaning as he heard the bathroom door open again. Oliver licked and sucked and then pushed in with his tongue. As the door opened and the person exited Roy let out a load moan.   
“Oliver please I need…”  
“I know boy, we are going to I need you too.” Oliver stated as he stood and pushed his slicked up dick along Roy’s ass.   
“Do it Oliver please I need…”  
“Fuck boy you beg so beautifully.” Oliver stated as he pushed in he twisted Roy’s face around so that he was kissing him. It was a good thing too because the door opened again and the stall next to them opened. Oliver stilled and held Roy against him. Roy wanted to scream his need for Oliver to move, he was pushed right against his prostrate and he needed stimulation. As the man left the stall and cleaned his hands Oliver began to move his hips slowly. Finally he stepped back pulling Roy with him so that he could bend over and then began to plow into him. Neither of them lasted long and they came almost in tandem.   
There was no caress afterwards, there was no promise of love for ever more. They left late in the evening walking away from each other’s company. Each with a silent promise to one day meet back up in the small town again. 

3 years later

A lot had happened, Roy had gotten married and divorced. Oliver had lost his love and gained a son he never thought he had. Roy was retreading old times and passed through the town. The bar was broken down no longer working. He stood outside the door wondering if he had imagined the hints on his account three days before or if he had misinterpreted…   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing?” Oliver asked behind him.   
Roy grinned and turned around. “I would love to.” 

It was hard to understand what he had seen in him. He was self centered and conceded at times. He had thought only of himself when he had left Starling City so long ago, now he is off on a hill by a lake with his old partner fishing, leaving the city protection to speedsters and London time travelers. Roy still felt an affinity towards him that he had never felt towards anyone else something he could not pin point or explain. They had crossed the line last time they had met. Would they do it again was always on the back of their minds. No obligations held either of them they only had themselves to blame if they said no…or yes.   
That night it got cold and they tucked into their sleeping bags in their tent and shivered next to each other not making enough heat. Roy laughed at themselves.   
“We know how to make ourselves comfortable Oliver.” Roy stated as he opened up his sleeping bag.   
“Yes we do.” Oliver stated moving into the bag and using his on his back. There was a few more minutes of movement and then they settled. Roy was in three layers of clothing and Oliver was in two.   
Roy lay facing Oliver looking into his eyes. He wanted to lean forward and kiss those frown lines away, but he didn’t know if he should…  
He didn’t have to worry Oliver decided for him. The kiss was tentative and slow, a mark of where the night would go. However Roy didn’t want romantic. He wanted to remember what it had felt like when he was younger and he had imagined being taken by Oliver in their suits up against a dirty Glade’s alley wall.   
“I don’t want slow Oliver, I’m not a girl. I will not break.”  
Oliver pulled back looked into Roy’s eyes for reassurance. Roy reached up and placed his hands on both sides of his head. “Please Oliver…fuck me again.”   
Something snapped in Oliver and he pulled Roy up against him. Later they would slow down, later Oliver would take time to memorize Roy and every scar on his body, and later Roy would remember every scar on Oliver’s body he had secretly memorized before. Now however was not the time for that. Oliver ripped open Roy’s pants and spit on his hand and pushed two fingers in. Roy moaned and pushed back on his fingers, wanting to feel everything so he could remember it for another three, five or twenty years. Roy gasped as Oliver pushed into his body, no protection raw and full. Oliver stilled and then pulled out and pushed in again. Roy was in heaven every push hitting his prostrate every pull making him hope Oliver would push in again. Then Oliver stilled pushed Roy down and then began to pump in heavy and fast. Roy moaned being able to scream was added bonus to being out doors, and scream he did.   
“Fuck me, yes please just like that yes, now Oliver please…” Screamed Roy.   
“Yes Roy you are fantastic, how could I have stayed so long away from you?” Oliver asked as he pounded faster reaching his climax.   
“Oliver make me, I want to please…” Roy begged his cock caught under his body and the ground. Oliver pushed hard and burst into him. He pumped a few more times then pulled out. He flipped Roy over and smiled at him.   
“How would you like to use that on me?” Oliver asked.   
Roy was surprised and astonished. “Would I? Oliver I would love…”  
“Then lets do it,” Oliver pulled Roy’s fingers into his mouth immediately making Roy jerk. Oliver grabbed onto the base of his cock to stop him from cumming.   
“Oh, Oliver…”  
Oliver pulled Roy’s now slick finger down to his ass. Roy took over from there once he got over his shock. He went at his ass with determination. Because of the cold and how they were wrapped there was not a lot of room for manipulation. Oliver slowly sunk onto Roy’s fingers, Roy moved them slowly in and out adding a third finger and more spit as Oliver began to adjust and relax.   
“Roy I’m ready.”   
“I wish I could have that ass of yours Oliver.” Roy stated as he pulled his fingers out and pulled them to his mouth.   
“Oh Roy, I promise you will get to eat my ass out for breakfast, now please just fuck me.” Oliver moaned as Roy took opportunity to follow his directions completely. He pushed in slow and steady.   
Oliver fell over him and lay still. Roy moved just slightly knowing how it felt for the first time. He slowly began to move faster and soon Oliver was participating as well pushing back against him as he moved up.   
“Oh Oliver you are so tight, squeeze me make me want you even more.” Roy stated pulled Oliver down and kissing him more.   
“Yes, Roy I need this fuck me. Deep hard, I need you to…fuck.” Roy held onto his hips and began to move in quick and hard. Oliver’s cock was hardening again. Roy burst inside of him.   
“Fuck Oliver come on use my ass again, I need that cock please.” Roy pulled his legs up and Oliver sunk into his already loosened ass.   
Oliver pushed in and sat their allowing each to adjust.   
“How did you like my cock in your ass Oliver?” Roy asked as he played with Oliver’s dripping ass as Oliver pumped into him slowly as both were sensitive and tiring.   
“Oh fuck Roy I want more so much, I love the feeling of being filled.” He moaned as Roy pushed in two fingers into his ass as he was being fucked by Oliver. Roy then pulled out and slapped him on the ass.   
“Come on fuck me, use those hips I know you still can. Remember what it felt like right after a fight the energy and adrenaline pumping through our bodies. I wanted you to push me up against the alley wall and pull me up and sink me down on your fat cock Oliver. I wanted you to ruin me, fuck me deep and hard and cum all over me. Come on Oliver, cum for me.” Oliver moaned and came as Roy pumped his ass with his fingers. 

“Why are you so nervous Oliver, its just a small party?” Felicity asked moving around the room adjusting small things and being herself.   
“I just haven’t seen him in a few years and well, turning 40 is a big deal for him.” Oliver stated.   
“Yes, means statue of limitations is gone and he can become Roy Harper again.” Diggle stated. He was sitting down already downed one beer before the birthday boy had arrived.   
“I hope you don’t do anything like this for me when I turn 40, I hate surprise parties.” Thea stated.   
“Oh how much you have changed.” Laurel said smiling. “I remember…”  
Oliver got up and looked out the window. He then moved quickly out the door. “He moving faster then Barry…” Felicity stated as she went to the door.   
There plan as day was Oliver pushing Roy up against the wall in a deep and heartfelt kiss. Felicity moved away embarrassed and quickly formulating a plan. The two men never made it to the party though.   
“Sorry I’m late what did I miss?” Barry asked as he swooshes in the napkins going flying.   
“They left with out telling us where they were going.”  
“What? Roy & Oliver…” Diggle nodded and then smiled knowingly. Barry tilted his head and then smiled too his eyes glinting. “Well I have to go, I have a vibration I need to match up with. Sorry I can’t stay longer.” Barry left with out another word. 

“Do you think they will mind?” Roy asked as he pushed his hands slowly into Oliver’s groin as he drove to a small motel he had cased out before the party had started, for just this occasion.   
“I don’t care, it’s your birthday and I planned something special for you.”  
“Really?” Roy stated curiosity getting the better of him.   
“I hope you are not offended…I just I was curious and well…” Oliver actually sounded shy. Roy had never heard Oliver be shy in his entire life.   
“What ever you do I will be happy with.” Roy stated.   
Oliver squeezed his knee and continued to the motel. He already had a key to a room so they didn’t have to wait. He pushed Roy into the room and pushed him up against the door. They kissed for a long time trying to remember each others body it had been five years.   
“Oliver its been too long, we can’t keep doing this. We need to…”  
“I know Roy, I want to tell everyone tomorrow though. Tonight I have a surprise.” Oliver pulled Roy away from the door and onto the bed. They continued to kiss and Oliver pulled off all of his clothing. Slowly Roy began to relax and let Oliver do everything. Until he felt something going around his wrists.   
“Oliver?” He asked testing the rope.   
“My surprise for you, I will give you a night you will never forget.” Oliver stated kissing him and then putting a blindfold on.   
“I trust you Oliver.” Roy stated relaxing and letting himself lie on the bed still.   
“Good because I have invited someone else to join in, as a surprise.” Oliver stated as he tied Roy’s other hand and feet to the bed post essentially not allowing Roy to move.   
“Who?” Roy asked.   
“An old, friend with a very unique talent.” The voice stated familiar. The hand that rested on his bare chest began to vibrate just slightly and then he felt a slight sting of electricity. He pushed up into the stimulation.   
“Barry, oh…”  
“You like that?” Oliver asked he seemed to be lying next to Roy, right up against his ear and mouth.   
“Yes, Oliver. Barry do it again, please…” Roy asked.   
Barry slowly moved his hand along Roy’s chest letting his vibration stir Roy’s body and then every so often a spark ignite a moan in him. Oliver hands slowly moved to his chest and began to play with his nipples. Roy moaned and pushed up into the feeling the slight pain with pleasure was intoxicating.   
“More please.” Roy begged.   
There had been silence for sometime. The bed moved and suddenly Roy felt a presence overtop of him. Then he felt two hands against his chest and the vibrations again, then a stronger jolt against his nipples. He moaned louder and Oliver swallowed the sound with his mouth, pushing his tongue inside.   
Barry continued to manipulate his chest until Roy was tearing up and his erections was begging for attention. Barry seemed to be fully clothed.   
“Barry take off your clothes.” Roy spoke.   
There was silence.   
“Are you ok with that Oliver?”  
“Oliver please, full participation or nothing at all. It isn’t fair to him, he is a friend.” Roy stated.   
“Your ass is only mine.” Oliver’s voice was vigilante dark and Roy shivered.   
“Yes Oliver only yours but my dick, you can share.” Roy looked where he thought Oliver was. Barry’s hands had stilled on his chest, the tension was apparent in his body. “Please Oliver, I want to fuck him while you fuck me. Then I want to watch you fuck him while I suck him off. Then he can fuck you while I fuck him. Please Oliver I want to feel his ass around me, vibrating and manipulating. Please…”  
“Oh fuck, Roy you have a way with words.” Oliver stated giving in. Roy smiled and pushed back against the kiss Oliver was giving him.   
“Get my cock ready Barry, I need that ass now!”   
“Yes, birthday boy.”  
“I am no boy…”  
“I thought you like to role play about the good ol’ days?” Barry stated as he seemed to be divesting himself of clothes.   
“So whats the scenario?” Roy asked.   
“We are jealous of Oliver’s affection for each other.” Barry explained as he lay down over top Roy and rubbed his entire body on top of him and then began to vibrate. Roy moaned. “We are comparing notes of what Oliver has done with us…” Barry’s hands are everywhere at once and then suddenly disappear.   
“Shot me in the knee.”  
“Shot me in the back.”   
“Hitting water, learning control.” Roy pushes up against Barry’s ass with his needy cock ready to pound his ass.   
“Beating him when I’m under the influence.”  
“Oh I flounced him when I was under…”  
“I beat you Barry…” Oliver was over top and Roy felt his presence. He felt a hand hold his cock and he could imagine Oliver watching with glee as his cock sunk into Barry’s ass.   
All three men moaned at once.   
“Oh fuck I needed this so badly.” Barry stated as he leaned over against Roy’s body.   
“Move.” Roy whined.   
“Not yet.” Oliver stated and then Roy felt his cock push inside next to his in Barry’s ass.   
“Oh fuck yes.” Barry screamed as his body began to vibrate. Roy moaned and so did Oliver who began to move. Roy had no real ability to move with two men above him and his body tied down. However he was still having a fantastic time as Oliver fucked Barry with hard long strokes and Barry vibrated his ass to manipulate the two cocks inside of him. Barry burst first, Roy felt it on his chest. Oliver pulled out. He felt hands on his legs and Barry pulled off and fell along the side of his body.   
His legs were released, his ankles were held up and he felt a cock push against his ass.   
“Yes Oliver I prepared it just for you, used the biggest dildo I could find. Haven’t been fucked since the trip. I want you to fuck…” Oliver pushed in long and heavy. Yes that was it, that is what he had wanted for five long years. That cock in his ass. No other man’s compared.   
Oliver leaned over and pulled off his blindfold and smiled down at him, in slow aching long hits against his prostrate.   
“Oliver please I want…”  
“No, what about my memories?” Oliver asked.   
“Oliver…” Roy tried to speed up the movement but Oliver didn’t let him.   
“When you found out that you had killed that officer, all I wanted to do was pull you into my arms and comfort you. Take you against the floor next to the candle and show you how much you meant to me. How much you were a part of the team and were contributing. I wanted to tell you all that but I didn’t know how. I was stupid for waiting so long, I am sorry.”   
“Oh Oliver, fucking kiss me, or fuck me I need you in me now.” Roy stated. Oliver smiled and moved quicker and came inside of Roy.   
Roy smiled, he still had not come. “Untie me.” He stated, Barry did so. He turned around and pushed his ass up for Roy to use.   
“I’m going to make you hungry to pound my ass again Oliver, watch me use Barry.” Roy stated pushing into Barry’s ass and pounding hard. He came but continued to move, making Barry moan.   
“Make me hard Barry.” Roy stated as he pulled at his cock finally paying attention to it. “Come on show Oliver what you can do, prove to him you are worthy of his training, like I am.”   
Barry moaned and pushed back against Roy’s cock and then into his tight hand. He burst after a few moments.   
“Fuck you boys are hot together.” Oliver stated cock hard and ready to use an ass.   
“Please show me how to fuck him Oliver, I need training.” Roy asked allowing Oliver to hold him still and then push into his open ass. “Fuck yes Oliver so good, need you so bad.”  
“You are doing it all wrong.” Oliver stated his voice deepening to the vigilante voice which made both young adults shiver with need. Barry’s cock perked up he was hard in seconds as Oliver began to talk. “Pull out and then push in steady now, don’t let him move. Use his ass, don’t let him use you.” Roy leaned back and let Oliver move his hips in and out of Barry’s ass as he let voice over take him. He finally came squeezing Oliver’s ass and making him cum and pumping into Barry making him cum for the third time that night. Barry collapsed and the other two moved to the other side of the bed.   
“How did you like your birthday?”  
“I loved it thank you.”   
“Will you give me one more time in your ass?” Oliver asked as he played with Roy’s cock that was slowly growing hard again.   
“Why will it be one more time?” Roy asked. “I am able to be Roy Harper again, I can come back to you.”   
“Let us not let the world ruin this moment.” Oliver stated. “I want to make love to you as I would have those many years ago, as I wish to for many more years to come.”   
“Oh fuck Oliver you sure know how to win a man’s heart with words.” Roy joked as he sat on Oliver’s cock and stilled as Oliver lay back and began to push up.   
“Have I succeeded?” Oliver asked pushing slowly, trying to stay in control.   
“You have always had my heart, the minute you saved me, I was yours.” Roy stated.   
“I am forever in your debt for what you did for me Roy, I will never be able to repay you in kind.” Oliver stated. He pulled Roy close and kissed him, his hips became faster. Roy moaned.   
“Less talking more fucking.” Roy stated and Oliver smiled against his lips. He turned them over so Roy was on his back and did as Roy asked. Hard deep thrusts punctuated by slow rotations of the hips against his prostrate, shallow fast jabs that were followed by deep manipulations of his ass. Oliver knew exactly what to do to get them off, together they came. Exhausted they lay next to each other, Barry was already a sleep and they drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do I come up with this? I'm suppose to be writing a paper for summer school and instead I write porn. Somehow I don't think my professor would think this was a very good paper to hand in...I hope you enjoyed it.


	24. School Haze 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from high school story au. A lot more plot, but don't worry the sex is there as well! Roy is coming back to Arrow so I thought I'd celebrate with another chapter to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy/Own character, Roy/ Oliver, Mentioned Roy/ Barry, Roy/Merlyn, Roy/Slade, Roy/Arrow, rape, questionable motives, dildo, blow job, probably forgotten something...  
> I have not back down on the descriptions I have not back down on the rape! Do not read if u do not like!

Roy struggled to keep quiet as a hand pumped on his cock and a dildo slowly moved in and out of his body. He bit his lip as the dildo hit his prostrate and grunted as the hand left his cock with a hard twist.   
''You think that not making any noise will save you? That I will let you go if you just let me fuck...'' Roy felt the dildo speed up, it must be mechanical because the pace was too steady for it to be man made  
''Let the boy go,'' a deep voice demanded.   
''Why should I? he deserves everything he is getting like my other victims, he does not deserve better.''  
''He has done nothing to you David. He is not the boss who fired you, the bar tender who stopped giving you drinks, or the man who wouldn't give you a blow job in the alley way outside Verdent. He is a high school student...''  
''You think you know me? Know the reason why I...'' There was a choking sound, gurgling noises & what sounded like a fist hitting a stomach & then the sound of a body falling to the floor with a moan of pain.   
''Are you all right?'' The voice asked with concern which was strange with the voice distorted.   
''Yes I just...'' Roy felt the dildo being pulled out of him and gasped he hadn't realized how long it had been in his body until it was removed, he felt empty. His body instantly reacted as the hands came to unlatch and unhook him from his bondage. By the time he was being helped to sit up his cock was needy and he had given up trying to not show is body's reaction to the man's leather covered hands. The man seemed to want to allow Roy to take off the mask but when he didn't the man reached for it. Roy grabbed his hands and shook his head.   
''Please I need...'' He pumped his cock it dripped with precum. He pulled the hands he had grabbed down to his cock.  
''Boy I...''  
''I can not see you...I am not saying I am proud of the fact that being bound makes me horny. I just need my hero to help me out, for that is what heroes do right? They help the victims anyway they can.''  
Roy left the man's leather covered hands at his cock and went for where he believed the man was. His hands just happened to fall on the man's crotch.   
The man did not jump away as Roy feared he would, he stood still and let Roy push against it feeling it getting hard inside his leather pants. With out thinking he kneeled on the ground looking up to where he believed the man's face would be as he unzipped the pants and pulled out his now more then half hard cock. He smiled as he heard the gasp as he kissed the head and then swallowed it down.   
''I...no...we...''  
His argument tried to escape his lips but Roy distracted him at every attempt. The cock smelled amazing and so much better then his now unconscious attacker, or Headmaster Wilson & Mr. Merlyn he had been forced to pleasure for the last month. The man did not force him to gag or talk to him about how he deserved to be punished. Roy was actually proud of himself when the cock grew in his mouth and became bigger. Suddenly hands were on his face and he was being pulled up on his feet, and then he was kissed.   
He had been kissed before by Barry while being forced to fuck him by the headmaster and by Merlyn who had been trying to stop him from moaning as he brutally fucked him. However this kiss was not like any of those kisses, it was desperate and needy and felt right, he didn't know why all he wanted to do was memorize the taste of the mouth and the lick of the tongue that now played along the back of his teeth.   
''You want that cock?'' It was a question asked as the man sucked along his neck and the man's hand pulled at his cock.   
''Yes,'' Roy answered with out any hesitation trying to convey all his emotions through that one syllable word.   
''I can not promise you anything boy, the cops will be here soon to pick up the body and ask you questions. I have to be gone.''  
''I know.''  
''That means this has to be quick and messy.''  
''Yes,'' Roy could feel the cock roll along his abused ass he was expecting it to hurt when it entered but his ass was so stretched that it slipped in almost too easily. Roy tried to squeeze but his muscles were sore and burning.   
''It's ok boy I know your ass is in pain, that is why I will be doing all the work.'' As he said this Roy felt something solid placed against his back, and his ass being picked up and pulled back down on the man's cock. It was slow pace, which would not work, Roy could hear the sirens in the distance. He kissed the man and pulled him close. He finished the kiss and nodded. He started something he knew he might regret but not until the next morning.   
''Fuck me, hard, fast and rough, I need it and you do too.'' His hands went to the man's balls and felt them contract slightly. "We are not getting anywhere with this pace..."  
''Your body can't.''  
''I will not be able to play on the football team for a few months anyway, he wrecked my body...at least give me some pleasure before I'm bench bound for months.''  
The man hesitated for only a second and then moved Roy to the floor flipped him over so he was facing away from him. Roy wasn't ready for the slam of the cock into his ass, he moaned out loud and screamed as the cock didn't stop but immediately pistonned back into his ass. It was painful and it barely gave him the pleasure he needed, but it was what he asked for. The man above him seemed desperate to find that spot that might give him pleasure, he found it and Roy moaned, "fuck yes right there!"   
The man seemed to be determined to try and give him something akin to pleasure for he truly tried. His hands pumped at his cock as he fucked into his prostrate on every stroke. Roy was close so close...  
''Cum for me...Roy.''  
He didn't know if it was the cock slamming into his prostrate for the 15th time or the hand quickening the pace and twisting at his cock or his name breathed into his ear by the man, but he came and blacked out immediately. 

''And it looks like the Verdant High Vigilantes will be going to the playoffs this season that touchdown clinches...''  
Roy was happy for his team, even though he would get some acknowledgment for the beginning of the season, he had not played for any of the most important games. He felt useless and it didn't help that Headmaster was threatening Barry more often now that Roy was hurt. The headmaster wanted Roy to put the coach in a compromising position, he sighed, it was going to be hard to do that if he wasn't part of his team any longer.   
''How are you feeling?'' Assistant coach Diggle asked.   
''I'm slowly recovering but the doc says I still won't be ready for the final game...''  
''I'm sorry son, at least you still have archery, you're doing really well there...''  
''Have you ever heard anyone getting a scholarship for archery?''  
“Why the long face we won!" Oliver asked as he looked between Roy and his assistant coach.   
''Coach can we talk?''  
''Sure Roy as soon as I…!’’ Gatorade was poured over top of him by the rest of the team, he was pulled away from Roy by the smiling laughing teammates.   
Roy decided to wait outside the coach's office. 

''Come on in Roy, I hope you don't mind me changing while we talk, my clothes are getting sticky as they dry.''  
''Not at all coach.'' The man immediately pulled off his dirty strained shirt and threw it in the hamper.   
"You have been a really good player on our team Roy," he then pulled off his shorts instantly making Roy too hot and his body reacted immediately to seeing his naked ass. "I hope you don't think you didn't contribute to today's win just because you were on the bench" he pulled on a pair of clean boxers and Roy felt his temperature immediately go down but suddenly regretted not being able to see his bare ass.   
''Well that's why I'm here.'' He pulled a shirt over his head and Roy was suddenly feeling apprehensive about the obvious bulge in his pants.   
''How has the therapy been going your legs working for you again?" Coach seemed to be oblivious to Roy's growing problem as he kneeled down to rub his hands along his calves. ''I know your arms are, you've been winning many of the archery competitions for our team, I'm very proud of you." The coach smiled up at him from where he was kneeling, he couldn't be so blind as to not see the cock sticking out next to his face.   
''I...''  
''Why don't I show you just how proud I am?''  
''Coach I...'' his pants were pulled down and his cock was sucked into the coach's mouth far too quickly then he could react. He moaned and pushed forward without thinking. He suddenly stilled and tried to move away afraid he had hurt him but coach pulled him forward and held him there with his hands on his ass.   
"Yes coach please."  
"You should call me Oliver don't you think it's more appropriate?"  
He went back to sucking his cock was abandonment and Roy came in a matter of minutes.   
"Now doesn't that make you feel better?" Oliver asked as he stood up. Roy desperately wanted to kiss him but Oliver pulled away.   
''I hope I will see you at next weeks practice, we are going to the championship and we need every player ready to give his best.''  
''Yes coach''

''You didn't even let him fuck you.''  
''Yes it was just a blow job nothing that we can use, we need more boy.''  
''Yes more...'' the men demanded as they pushed into his body. Merlyn was using his ass the headmaster his mouth, not allowing him to respond to the onslaught of questions and abusive language.   
Headmaster came down his throat and Merlyn pulled him up against his chest and fucked him hard and deep. ''Do you not want him to do this to you? To fuck you hard and long as he whispers how wonderful you are in the field shooting arrows perfectly on target.'' Roy moans and cums hard with out being touched to his embarrassment, Merlyn cums deep in his ass then pushes something into his ass after he pulls out.   
''I want you to remember everything we have done to you as he only sucks you off boy, I want you to realize what he isn't doing, and ask your self why.''

"Why are you at practice Harper?" Roy was slammed against the lockers by the new team captain, who took over for him when he got injured. Tom was an asshole and very much knew he had the rest of the team under his thumb. Except for the coach, who increasingly still asked Roy for advise, even when Tom objected. "You can't do anything for the team after you were the fuck toy for the Hood's last victim." A hand came to his crotch.   
Roy immediately punched Tom in the gut and moved out of the way but he hadn't realized some of Tom's most loyal teammates were behind him. He was grabbed and immobilized quickly. "Take off his clothes" Tom stated getting up after recovering from the punch.   
"You bastard, you don't deserve this team, you have no idea..."  
"Keep his mouth occupied," Tom stated. One of his team mates squeezed down on Roy's stubbornly closed mouth, Roy opened to breath and a cock was pushed into his mouth he bit down and the boy yelled. He was punched and brought up again. He didn't fight as the cock pushed against the back of his throat.   
"Coach is coming..."  
The boys scrambled but Tom bent down and whispered into his ear. "My boss Mr. Merlyn is expecting results soon, or I will be abusing your ass as much as they do and filling you up next to his cum." At that he pulled out the ass plug that Merlyn had put in that morning and then disappeared.   
Roy knew he must look awful. His lips red and swollen from sucking cock and being punched. His body with a map of bruises old and new from the Headmaster mostly but Merlyn was also getting more aggressive as well, and cum was leaking out of his ass. He wanted to run before the coach saw him in such a state but his legs didn't want to work. He looked up as the coach came around the lockers and he saw shock, pain, hatred, and sympathy all in matter of seconds pass across the man's face.   
''Roy we need to take you into the office and then you need to tell me everything.''  
Roy leaned against the coach's warm body and let himself be taken into the office. He laid down on the cot that was there and tried not to think of all the things coach would be thinking about him at that moment.   
''I'm going to put some ointment on these bruises they will heal faster and you young man will tell me everything."   
Roy lay there for a moment and then decided to tell half the story. ''Tom and some of the other teammates they cornered me in the locker..."  
'"This abuse Roy has been going on longer then me assigning Tom to the head of the team after his transfer from Arkham academy."  
''That is what happened...'' Roy stated stubbornly. He felt the warm wash cloth slide along his ass and slowly move along his asshole. His breath hitched when he felt something that didn't feel anything like a washcloth push into his ass. He stilled and allowed the coach to lick into his ass. However when the tongue breached the hole he couldn't help reacting with a moan, the tongue was soothing and his body was slowly reacting to the stimulation.   
The tongue disappeared ''I told you to call me Oliver.''   
''Oliver please don't stop,'' Roy stated as his hands came towards his head, but stopped short of touching him.   
Oliver continued and then he felt hands pull his own towards his head. His fingers dove deep into Oliver's hair as Oliver's hands began to pump his cock. Roy was in heaven and slowly was being brought pleasure.   
As Roy got closer to his orgasm Oliver lifted his head and looked up at him. ''Who did this to you Roy?''  
''Tom...''  
''Tom fucked you?''  
''...yes'' Roy came his consciousness did not like him lying to Oliver but his mind told him it was him reacting to cumming not answering Oliver's question.   
''Do you want to press charges?''  
''No I don't want to be involved anymore then I have to in a rape case, I already am not happy my name was leaked to the press about the vigilante incident.''   
''Ok Roy but if you change your mind I know a good...''  
''Coach do you need assistance?'' Roy asked reaching out to his crotch.   
The coach moved away quickly...''No Roy I'm ok thank you though for the offer. Why don't you go home and rest, I will see you tomorrow at practice.''  
Roy nodded unhappy that he wasn't allowed to touch the coach more then his hair. He walked out it was getting cold, he had forgotten his sweatshirt. He decided to go back for he wasn't coming to that weekends game so he wouldn't be able to get the sweatshirt till Monday morning. He walked into the locker rooms and it was quiet. Then he heard conversation coming from the coach's office. He didn't mean to ease drop but the door was open.   
''I tried to get him to...I know we need the...I am but if I let him he will figure out...Ok...yes...Roy Harper is the target, we just need him to give us Wilson." There was a long pause. Roy stood outside the office in shock, did the coach just say his name? What was going on? To Roy it sounded like the coach was using him the same way the Headmaster was. He forgot looking for his sweatshirt. He left the lockers determined to go to the only person he now trusted, though it was ironic since he had never seen the man's face. 

 

“You shouldn't be here.”  
“I have information that might be useful for your investigation.” Roy stated trying to look into the man's face it was hard though cause the man was obscured by a hood and shadows.   
“What could you possibly…"  
“I have my ways,” Roy stated as he stepped even closer into the man's personal space and grabbed onto his covered cock, he remembered what it had felt like in his mouth and in his ass, he wanted it again. “I'm healed now, you can fuck me harder and longer then you did before, you can take me anyway you like…please."  
"Boy you are a victim, I should not..."  
“If I ask really nicely?” Roy asks as he kneels down and licks at the leather covered cock, begging to be released.   
“Boy no we can’t,”  
“Why not you already fucked me?”   
“That was a mistake.”  
Roy licked long strokes along his covered cock waiting for the main to unzip his own cock. When he didn't he got up and turned around pulled down his own pants and stuck two fingers into his ass. “I'm much tighter then I was before I can squeeze out every last drop of your cum, much more then any blond in a short skirt can.”  
At that he felt hands grab at him and pull him close, but it wasn't for what he wanted it to be for. He heard voices coming from around the corner, the man placed a hand on his mouth and he pulled him closer, his exposed ass pushed against his clothed cock, which was showing great interest in him even though he denied it.   
'Where do you think he is,"  
"he'll be here I promise"  
The men were just outside the small hiding place they were in. Roy believed they would move on but then one started up a smoke and stood still, they did not move away.   
He was concentrating so much on the men right outside the small hidden alcove they were in that he didn't realize a hand was creeping towards his cock until it was pulling at his pants and pulling them down.   
This would be interesting Roy thought as the cramped space and the heightened awareness of getting caught which could mean capture or worse death, made it even more sexually arousing as his head was pulled back to kiss into shadowed lips and face. The kiss continued as the hand began to pump. Roy had searched out the man for more then just sex, but he was willing to let his anger for Coach Oliver Queen dissipate a little while this masked man pleasured him.   
He wanted more from the man then a quick hand job and he knew he could deliver. 'No fuck me or let me go, I need more then just a hand job" Roy protested the light movement on his cock and his inability to access the man's body.   
'We can't"   
“Yes we can,” Roy unzipped the man's pants and allowed his cock hard stiff and leaking to push against his needy ass.   
'You need to pre..."  
'I have, I've been thinking about you fucking me all day long, listening to boring lecture and wondering how I could get your attention again. If I would have to be captured for you to fuck...me, yes there now fuck...  
Incoherent words mumbled from his lips as the man pushed in and stilled as he kissed Roy to stay quiet, there was movement outside the space where the men waited but they didn't pay attention. They were too preoccupied in finding pleasure in each other. 

“Roy Harper” It was more of a statement then a question. Everyone in the class looked up from the test they were taking, immediately whispers began.   
The police stood at the door looking directly at him. The teacher looked sad and disappointed.   
“Yes?” Roy stated he knew it wasn't them coming to tell him they had captured the guy who had rapped him and 4 other citizens of the town. The Police had batons ready & looks of hatred on their faces.   
“Could you come with us son, we need to ask you some questions down at the station.” The man stated. He had heard that before, he knew exactly what they wanted from him.   
“Of course anything to help the hand of the law get to the bottom of a case.” Roy stated the innuendo not lost on either of the officers. Some of the students caught it as well the whispers became louder. The teacher went to quiet them and Roy followed the officers out of the school. He knew he was being watched as did the officers. They didn’t do anything until they were in the car.   
“Remove your pants,” The officer next to him in the back seat of the patrol car stated. His cock was already out of his pants and being pumped.   
Roy didn’t say a thing. He had been taken into custody multiple times by the police he knew what they thought of him, as a mouth to use and an ass to abuse. They had never believed that he would reform or moving him to another school would help. He didn’t even care what they were bringing him in for it was inevitable that something would be pinned on him eventually. The problem was he had been given some confidence by a man in a mask, who had actually given him pleasure. The man who even if he had fucked him hard and with out resentment, had asked before he had done so, had shown him some respect. As much as he hated to admit it he had never lied to him. Unlike the other men in his life Headmaster Wilson, Mr. Merlyn or Coach Queen.   
With that confidence he took it upon himself to distract the police enough to escape before he even got to the precinct. First the blow job to get the cock hard. Easily done the officer was already half cocked already. As he was distracting the cop he made sure the door was unlocked, given ample opportunity he would be able to escape.   
Then he showed off his ass to the driver who he knew would be glancing back at the scene in the back seat every so often and not paying attention to the road. He pushed three fingers into his exposed ass pumping them in and out and making loud moaning noises that he knew were going to attract the other officer.   
Almost immediately he heard the car get pulled over and the car’s engine turn off. Perfect opportunity, but he didn’t take in to account the strength of the two men. They held on to him and before he could even try to escape he was being held down on the back seat and maneuvered to allow the men to fuck him.   
“You haven't changed have you Harper, I remember this ass from 3 years ago. Just as fuckable and just as needy, you little whore.”   
What ever lets you sleep at night officer…Roy thought as he felt the cock push in as it had in the past the thrusts were weak and half hearted, no wonder his wife had cheated on him and he was desperate for any ass he could find; of course the officer didn’t want to admit that he liked young asses so he blamed it on them being too attractive and provocative for him to resist. Roy had heard it all before. The man came on his ass…the officer he had in his mouth moaned loudly…hmm Roy thought perhaps there was more to these two then he thought. He lifted his head off the man’s cock and let the man cum…  
“All right gentlemen I let you use me, now let me give you a little tip…” Roy nodded to the camera in the front of the car. “Next time make sure you turn off the camera that records everything in this car.”   
“You little…”  
“I will not talk if you let me fuck you, or I watch you fuck him…” Roy smiled he knew what they would choose which would give him ample opportunity to get away.   
“Fuck you boy we can…”  
“Really, isn't it live feed to your office? I know there is at least one cop in there that hasn't tried my ass…which will it be officers?”  
It wasn't hard to see what was going on here. So Roy helped he grabbed the cocks and began to pump they wouldn’t look at each other but when he brought them closer so he could suck both of them they had to look. Roy smiled around their cocks as he heard them moaning into each other’s mouth…too easy. He didn’t have to do much after that they took over and forgot all about him. He grabbed there clothes as well as his and left into the forest where the officers had parked.   
He wandered around the Glades for hours trying to hide from police sirens. He found himself in the alleyway to Verdant and happened to pass his hands over something strange in the wall. Suddenly a door opened up and a descending stairway was lit up.   
He walked down quickly and was surprised to find himself in what looked like an exercise & lab facility…complete with a man in a green hood pulling a tire towards him. Roy immediately got hard as he watched the man’s muscles work.   
“How did you find your way in here?” The man asked gruffly it was obvious he didn’t have his voice changer.   
“I stumbled on it while I was running away from the police…”  
“Do you even know what they think you have done boy?”  
“No…”  
“They think you killed the Vigilante, the man who raped you.”  
“He is dead?” Roy asked confused.   
“Yes they found your red sweatshirt near his body.”   
“When was he killed.”  
“Last night…”  
“I was with you all…oh…”  
“I know you didn’t do it but I also know we can’t send you back out there when the police are only looking for you and not the truth.”  
“Are you going to help me?”   
“Yes, you are being abused by the headmaster Wilson are you not?”  
“How did you…”  
“I am friends with Coach Queen he is concerned about how much time you spend in his office and the new bruises you get afterwards.”  
“Don’t trust Queen he is using me just like Headmaster is…they both want to use me to get to the other…I’m just a tool to them.”  
“You are much more important then that…”  
“Show me," Roy demanded walking right up to the man, he leaned in close to his face. "Let me fuck you."   
The man grabbed his hair and pulled it back. "You don't fuck until you earn it boy." He grabbed on to his cock and pulled harsh. Roy immediately got hard, he was really turned on by being manhandled, headmaster got that part right. "Do you want to earn it?"   
"Yes!"  
"Then do exactly as I say & we will find who framed you and bring him to justice."   
He didn't care if he broke the mood, Roy leaned in and kissed him. The man relaxed into the kiss. Roy's hands went to his cock and he began to open up the man's pants.   
"What should I call you?" Roy asked as he began to pump faster and kneeled down in front of the cock.   
"Arrow."  
"May your aim be true and straight into my a..."  
"Suck my cock boy, make it ready"  
Roy enthusiastically followed Arrow's demand.  
Arrow pulled Roy up and turned him around. "Let me finally see that ass in proper lighting..." Arrow stated. He pushed Roy to bend over. "Let me get this ass ready!"  
It didn't take long for Roy to start begging and telling him he was ready.   
Arrow sat down on a tall stool, he pumped his cock a few time. "First lesson of the day, to earn this ass. Sit on my cock."  
Roy moved into position and sunk down taking it all in in one long stroke, both men moaned.   
"Now," Roy saw a bow and arrow, he took them confused.   
"If you can hit the target, then you can have my ass."  
Roy struggled to balance, Arrow wasn't helping he began to move...  
"Oh fuck yes!" Roy moaned, the arrow fell out of his hands.   
"We will try again tomorrow." The Arrow the stood pushed Roy over and pushed quick strokes into his ass. Roy didn't care to loose the round, he was getting more pleasure then he had ever gotten with any of his many partners both wanted and forced.   
"Arrow I need to cum please,"  
"Yes Roy cum for me, fuck your ass is so tight..."  
"Do it Arrow, cum inside..."   
"Oh fuck..."   
Roy collapsed on to the floor. He felt warm wet towel being used to clean him off. "You can stay here for the night, on the cot in the corner. I'll bring fresh clothes tomorrow & you can use the..."  
"Thank you," Roy again interrupted and surprised the man with a kiss. The kiss went long and turned desperate and Roy was beginning to feel heat again in his groin.   
"Join me in the shower?" Roy asked pulling at the man's interested cock.   
"You boy will be the death of me by sexual exhaustion." The man stated but did not object. Roy smiled and followed the man into the shower.   
"Better way to die then bullet wounds."   
"Ummm..." Roy kissed him deeply pushing him against the shower wall as the water turned warmer.   
"It take it you agree...shall we get started then." Roy raised his eyebrows grabbed the man's cock and gave it a long tight stroke.   
The man pulled him into another kiss as an answer and the shower continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got more ideas for this story if Roy is back for more episodes I might be inspired to post them!


End file.
